


Off Balance

by em5182



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, DJWifi, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lukanette, Marichat, Moving On, Rejection, Romance, Slow Burn, adrigami, ladrien, love square, lovesquare in all shapes and forms, stop being miserable, these kids don’t stop being miserable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em5182/pseuds/em5182
Summary: Marinette tries to move on from Adrien by going out with Luka. Things just didn’t go as she wanted it to. While Adrien has his own plans. However, Adrien is left confused. Marinette and Adrien both feel bad for ditching their “dates” after numerous akuma attacks. How will they keep balance between their civilian lives and superhero lives?





	1. Chapter 1

“Bien joue!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir pounds fists after another successful battle. Ladybug wipes of her sweat and smiles at her partner. Today was extra difficult, she had no idea how she would’ve defeated this akuma without her partner.

The beeping of their miraculous broke Ladybug’s train of thought.

“Guess that’s our cue!” Chat gives a salute.

“Guess so! See you soon Kitty!”

Before Chat could leap off with his staff, he stumbles and almost loses his balance. With wide eyes, he looks at Ladybug with alert.

She crosses her eyebrows in confusion, “Chat? What’s wrong?”

“What time is it?!” He asked urgently.

“Uh, it’s 12:27. Why? You got a hot date or something?” Ladybug teases.

“Agh! Oh no! Actually, yes. Wait, no. Not really. Is it? Nevermind, they might be wondering where I am by now.”

Ladybug freezes when he said ‘date’. Two reasons: Chat Noir has a date?! And second, she forgot _SHE_ , too, had a date!

“That reminds me! I have somewhere to go to! Catch you later!” Ladybug gives a nod while Chat gives a quick bow.

The two leap off in opposite directions.

Ladybug smacks her forehead. How could she forget?! How stupid could she be?! She was late, she was so so late!

Her hair was a mess, some strands were half-out of its pigtail and the wind was blowing it to her face, making her sputter and spit out stray strands of hair from her mouth. She was a mess. There was absolutely no way she’s going to walk in that cozy cafe where her date would be while looking like a mess.

Ladybug drops in an alleyway, close to a cozy cafe.

“I am so forgetful!” She says as her transformation drops off. “Okay, okay, I’ve got this.”

Marinette calms herself down, smoothes out her outfit, checks her hair and reties it, and sniffs her armpits for any bad odor. Check, check, check. Everything seems to be in order. Marinette, calmly, but in a rushed manner, fast-walks to the nearby cafe.

The door rings as she enters. She immediately spots her date and composed herself. She may be late, but she was going to be fashionably late this time.

As she strides over to her date in a confident composed manner, she all but collapsed and dropped her whole body on the chair in front of him in exhaustion.

“I am so sorry I’m late!” Marinette expressed with deep regret. “T-there was an akuma! And I—had to hide! Until Ladybug and Chat Noir has defeated him! Yes.”

Her date chuckles patiently like he hadn’t sat there in awkward loneliness for more than ten or twenty minutes, “It’s alright, Marinette. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

Marinette sighs in relief, her chest feeling slightly lighter. “Thank goodness, I was so worried I ruined everything. I am so sorry again, Luka. Thank you so much for understanding, you don’t understand how much this means to me.”

Marinette decided to give Luka a try at the whole dating thing. He was sincere after all with his confession the day he was akumatized into silencer. He confessed the very same confession two times! As an akuma (which is kind of weird since it wasn’t the first time that has happened) and as Luka himself.

The whole decision wasn’t easy to decide at all. She didn’t want to give Luka false hope. A part of her still loves Adrien if she was being honest. But another part of her wants to let him go. He does love someone else… and maybe, going out with Luka will help her see if it was possible, if she could let Adrien go.

“So, what would you like to order, m’lady?” Luka says holding the menu lazily.

Marinette freezes. Chat Noir calls Ladybug “m’lady”. Well, it doesn’t have to mean anything, Luka was probably just being chivalrous. But didn’t Chat say he had a date? This was all messing up her brain cells. She was just overthinking. Yeah, that’s right.

Plus, Luka had blue hair. Chat had blonde. Luka has blue eyes. Chat had green. Luka has messy hair. Well, Chat has messy hair too.

…

“Has your hair always been blue? Or was it dyed?” Marinette asks out of the blue.

No pun intended.

“No, these are just highlights like my sister’s, Juleka. Our original hair color is black.”

Marinette feels very dumb for thinking of such a thought now.

“I didn’t know you’d be so interested in hair Marinette?”

Marinette laughs nervously, “O-oh! Pfft, no! I was just… thinking… of dying my hair?”

“Really?” Luka raises an eyebrow, “I can help you with that. I dye my hair by myself and I even do Juleka’s sometimes. You should come over sometime.”

“That’d be awesome!”

Luka chuckles, “It’s no biggie.”

“What would you recommend?”

“Well for your hair, I’d go with blue just like mine. It would actually match your midnight hair. Seriously, your hair is so—” Luka clears his throat, blushing, “Anyway, um… yeah.”

Marinette just giggles, “Sure but I meant about the food here, what food would you recommend here?”

“Oh, um, yes. Well, it’s actually the first time I came here.”

“Hmm, okay fine. Why don’t we just ask the waiter?”

“I don’t see why not,” Luka shrugs, “Waiter!”

An angry-looking, stressed out waiter rushes towards their table. “And what is it you would like to order?” He says, struggling to keep his voice calm.

Marinette exchanges glances with Luka. That waiter was obviously not having the best of days.

“Um,” Marinette starts, “What would you recommend? It’s our first time coming here, you see, and we don’t know what’s good or not.”

The waiter groans and mutters under his breath, “I don’t have time for this.” He clears his throat, “Let me tell you this, everything is good so just pick a meal already!”

“Antonio! Is that how you treat our customers? You’ve already had two strikes! In one day! What’s one more? If you can’t keep that attitude under wraps, then best you leave this place!” Another man, who by the looks of it was the manager of this place, said to him.

The waiter fumes. Speaking in fast french as he walks out the door, leaving his apron on the floor.

The manager sighs. They had caused quite a scene in the quiet, cozy cafe. No doubt the cafe would lose business. Marinette knows a thing or two from living under her family’s bakery her whole life.

“I apologize sincerely for the ruckus. You’ll have to excuse our newest waiter, he has some… anger issues. And we were running short on staff so he was clutching everything,” The manager sincerely apologizes, regret shown on his face. Under his breath he muttered, “And now we have no staff.”

Marinette felt pity for the both of them. She wanted so dearly to help him out. Maybe be a temporary waitress while they were there. She’s served at the bakery before. Taking orders and walking around should be nothing.

“How about free dessert as an apology?”

“It’s no need,” Marinette says, standing up, “Come on Luka.”

Luka stands up as Marinette calls him. The manager looked frightened. A million different emotions flashed through his face. Marinette had a feeling he thought they were going to leave.

“If you don’t mind, we would like to help you out. I know some things about serving. It would be no problem!” Marinette says with a smile.

Luka looks at the girl on his side with awe. She was… so kind.

The manager looks at them, dumbfoundedly, “Oh nonono! There is no need for that! I am the one who should be repaying you, not the other way around! Customers are supposed to be served, not to serve! I can’t accept that! I will not accept this! I do not deserve your kindness.”

“With all due respect sir, we don’t want anything in return. After the day you look like you’ve just had, I think you very much deserve a helping hand,” Luka says, putting out a hand to signify they want to help.

The manager looked like he was about to burst in joyful, grateful tears, “Oh thank you so much!”

“Wonderful! Where do we start?” Marinette said excitedly.

“We have extra aprons on the back! Thank you very much again! God bless!”

Luka and Marinette make their way to the back to a small storage closet. There were extra aprons in pastel pink and coffee brown. Marinette took the pink while Luka took the brown.

Backs facing each other, “That was very kind of you, Marinette. How do you do it?”

“I-It’s nothing,” Marinette blushes under his compliment. “One thing I’ve learned throughout this year was that anyone had the power to help someone. So, why not put that power to use?”

“Your amazing, Marinette,” Luka says sincerely.

As he finished tying his apron, he turned around to face Marinette, and wow… was she beautiful. She smiled sweetly at him with pink tinted cheeks, matching the color of her apron.

“So… let’s go?”

Luka, unconsciously was moving forward, “Marinette…”

Marinette shifted uncomfortably, noticing how close he was to her. She suddenly felt very claustrophobic. What was wrong with her? Wasn’t she supposed to be giving Luka a chance? Then, why does it feel she’s only getting farther away from him?

Marinette clears her throat and tears her gaze away from Luka, bashfully.

Luka moves back, realizing what he has done, creating a divide between them. “I-I’m so sorry, Marinette!”

Marinette chuckles nervously, a little uncomfortably, “I-It’s fine, let’s just go.”

Marinette opens the door and they both leave the closet. Luka shyly glances at Marinette, he was really sorry.

“Oh good! Good! Miss…”

“Marinette.” She answered.

“Miss Marinette! You may be in charge of the counter while you sir may take orders. I will be in the kitchen preparing the food! I am forever in your debt!”

“It’s really no problem!”

“Yes, but I fear I may have ruined your date! Such a lovely couple too!”

The two blush.

“Let me tell you this, you may have a free meal after this and discounts every time you come back! How does that sound?”

“T-That’s perfect, um, thank you!” Luka says, still blushing.

Marinette makes her way to the counter, putting on her business mode. Luka makes his way to the first customer and starts to take down orders.

It has been a few more minutes and they have kept themselves quite busy before a loud voice boomed from the outside.

“What the—?” The manager expressed as he rushed outside. “Antonio?”

Another akuma?! In one day?! Marinette sighs. Duty calls.

Sneaking out, Marinette takes off her apron and rushes to the  
storage room. It wasn’t until Luka grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

“Luka?”

“Marinette! Let’s get out of here!”

Marinette stares at Luka. She can’t. She has to be Ladybug. She has a responsibility. She can’t stay. She needs an excuse. “I-I need to use the restroom first!”

“There’s no time!” Luka pulls her forward and leads her to the back door, opening up into an alley.

“W-wait—!” Marinette tried to stop him but he didn’t seem to hear. Anxiously, she glances down at where her purse should be before realizing it was left behind in the storage room.

Marinette abruptly stops, stopping Luka on the way. She tore away from his grip, determined, “I have to go back! I left my purse back there! I’ll meet you after the akuma!”

“Marinette! No!” Luka shouted but she was already running lightning speed back to the cafe that looked like it was about to crash.

Back at the cafe, dust filled every space. Coughing, Marinette shouts, “Tikki! Tikki, where are you?!”

“Marinette!” Her kwami shouts back. “Just say the words! I think we’re close enough!”

“Alright, Tikki, spots on!”

A pink light shown the dust-filled building. Not a second later the building collapsed.

“No!” Luka shouted, as he watched the building go down, assuming Marinette was still inside. He completely missed a spotted heroine swing out, too caught up in his despair.

He stuttered for a moment before shaking his head and setting his jaw in determination. Marinette is fine. He’s going to find her. Or he’s going to ask Ladybug to save her. She will be fine. She’s Marinette. There’s nothing she can’t handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but it ended up being a longer :(
> 
> Anyway, I hope you stick around and enjoy!
> 
> *updates every three days*


	2. Chapter 2

As Ladybug swung out of the small cafe, just in time before it fully collapsed, she ran into Chat Noir.

“Ouch!” They both expressed as they bumped into each other.

“Seems like we just keep bumping into each other, huh, Chat?” Ladybug rubbed her nose, happy to see her partner despite everything.

“I never doubted for a second that we’d meet once again, M’lady,” Chat gave a bow before pulling himself up to a ready-to-fight position.

“It was just too soon,” Ladybug shakes her head. They just had an attack a few hours ago. Plus, she barely got to eat lunch after everything that had happened.

Chat Noir nods his head in understanding.

“So what’s the akuma now?”

“I think he’s a waiter from this cafe. He was in a bad mood and apparently he got fired.”

“That sucks. But let’s get this done and over with! I still have somewhere to be!”

Somewhere to be…? Oh right! Chat had a date, she guesses. “Spare me the details. It’s time to kick some akuma butt!”

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, if you don’t give me your miraculous, I’ll set the whole Paris on fire for having me fired and all heated up on this stressful thing called life!”

The akuma rambled on as Ladybug and Chat Noir touched down right in front of him. He was red-faced, his whole figure screamed agitated and enraged.

“Woah! You need to chill! Cool down, you know?”

Ladybug snickers, “I don’t think he knows how to… wait a minute, that’s it!”

“That’s it?” Chat repeats, confused.

“We have to cool him down!”

“I don’t understand just yet but I trust you. What do I have to do?”

“Distract him, while I figure out a plan!”

“Aye, aye, captain!” Chat gives a salute and leaps off.

Ladybug rolls her eyes at Chat’s antics. She swears, how does Chat joke so normally like that? It’s like fighting akuma was in his daily routine and he’s not at all bothered by it. Well, it is their daily routine and she isn’t bothered by it as well so she can’t judge.

Anyway, back to the plan! She needs to put out that fire of an angry man over there. And what better way to do that than by the duty of a firefighter!

Ladybug smirks as she spots a fire truck right across the street. She makes her way to it. Knocking on the window of the driver’s seat, she gives a smile when the kind fireman she had made acquaintance with during the akuma of ‘onichan’.

“Hello, sir! May we borrow this?” Ladybug said kindly, pointing at the big hose.

The fireman could only blink in shock that Ladybug, the superheroine of Paris, was seeking his help.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir annoyed the hell out of the akuma, tapping each shoulder with his baton alternatively.

The akuma groans in frustration, “Stop! You mangy-alley cat!”

“Aw, you don’t like this?” He taps one shoulder, then another, “Or this?”

“Ughhh!” The akuma rages in fire. Literally. His whole body lit up in rage.

“And I think you need to cool down, akuma!” Ladybug shouts from the fire truck.

“M’lady! Perfect timing! This guy, he’s on fire! Literally!”

“I think we leave this to the fireman’s job, ready?” She nods to the fireman. He nods back. “ _Fire_!”

“M’lady! That was a pun!”

The fireman aims the hose at his target, the flaming akuma, and washes his problems away. Chat Noir steps out of the way as the water hits the akuma right on aim.

“Aghhh!” The akuma screams as his fire dies down.

He falls weak on his knees, no longer on flames. Ladybug calmly walks to the victim, thinking he was already defeated. It was too late when he suddenly rose up again, more agitated than ever, blazing with fire. Ladybug was already too close, she was already trapped in his blaze.

It was hot, way too hot. Ladybug couldn’t breathe. It was suffocating. She was sweating.

Chat watched as Ladybug get caught up in the fire. He didn’t hesitate to move and pull her out. She was struggling, he could see it. It was like going too close to the sun. She was the sun and he needed to pull her out of orbit.

Chat grabs her hand and pulled her out with all his might. They both fall on the ground.

“Are you alright, Ladybug?” Chat asked concernedly.

Ladybug wiped off some sweat like it was nothing. “I’m fine, let’s just purify that akuma now!”

“No.”

“No?”

“You stay here and regain your strength. You can barely stand! I’ll distract him as long as I can,” Chat exclaimed as he watched Ladybug wobble and fall when she stood up. He caught her.

“Mmm…” Ladybug hesitates, looking around, her eyes fidgeting on everything around her.

“LB, it’ll be fine. Just for a few minutes. Please,” Chat Noir pleads.

Ladybug scowls in defeat, she can’t say no to Chat. Most especially when he’s giving her those eyes. Those adorable, little kitten eyes. Ugh, her only weakness.

“Fine…”

Chat Noir lightens up. “ _Purr_ fect!”

Ladybug sighs in exhaustion, flopping down to indian sit. Chat was right, she was exhausted. She couldn’t even stand right. She needs to regain her strength.

“Ladybug!”

Ladybug sighs once more. A superhero’s job never ends even when your resting.

“Ladybug! My friend, Marinette, you have to help her!”

Ladybug freezes for a second. Her heart skipped a beat. Or maybe it stopped beating for a second. But when she heard her name, her civilian name…

She turns around to the source of the voice and it was— Luka!

“M-Marinette?” Ladybug stammered. Why was it so hard to keep her cool? She tried to stand, thankfully she didn’t embarrass herself in front of Luka when she did. Her strength was coming back to her as she was able to cool down for a while.

“She ran towards this building and it collapsed as she was in it! There’s no way she had the time to escape! Please! Please, check up on her! I need to know she’s safe! Oh god, if she’s not—”

“I’m sure she’s fine!” Ladybug chuckled nervously, placing her hands in front of her, “I— um, the building… that was the cafe right?”

“Yes! Yes it was the cozy cafe!”

“I swung by there on my way to the fight! And I—uhh saw Marinette— I mean, this girl! With black hair, pigtails? Anyway, I know I got her out of there! Maybe she’s the girl your looking for?”

“Maybe… is she safe?”

Ladybug was flattered, really, by Luka’s concern. But another part of her felt awful, he was too good for her… he doesn’t deserve her… she doesn’t deserve his kindness. Not after ditching him, being late, ruining their date. She can’t do that to him. Not when she still likes someone else. Not when she was lying to him like this. Not when she felt like she was leading him on.

“Of course… she’s definitely safe! I had told her to hide.”

Luka visibly sighs in relief, “Thank goodness. Do you know where I can find her?”

Ladybug gives a weak smile, “Like I said, I told her to hide… she could be anywhere, safe, that is.”

“Alright, thank you again, Ladybug!” Luka waved goodbye, taking out his phone to call Marinette, she’s assuming.

Regret. And guilt. That was how Ladybug was feeling right now. She owes Luka better.

“I’m done being on the sidelines, it’s time to help out Chat Noir!”

Ladybug drops to the side of Chat, trying not to think about everything that went wrong with her date. They had an akuma to purify.

“Ladybug! How are you feeling?”

“Better now!”

Worse actually.

“Then let’s get this over and done with!”

Ladybug calls for her lucky charm so that they could finally get that akuma quicker. Her powers gave her another random item which, by the help of Chat Noir’s cataclysm, helped them beat the akuma. Another successful battle!

“Bien joue!” They said in unison, fists bumping each other as they celebrate another success.

“Ladybug! I need your help!” A familiar voice called their attention.

Oh no. He was looking for her.

To her surprise, she hears Chat Noir mutter “Luka?” questioningly under his breath.

Did she imagine that? Or did Chat know Luka somehow?

The superhero duo turn around to face a distress-looking Luka.

“O-oh!” Ladybug pretends not to know him, “It’s you again!”

“Ladybug! Please help me find Marinette! I tried calling her but she never picked up! I even went to check her house but her parents said they thought she was with me! I thought I’d find her back at the cafe once you fixed the city but she wasn’t there!”

“Marinette?” Chat Noir asked. Ladybug was surprised he knew of her. Well, they have spoken a few times before. Well, Ladybug was just surprised he cared was all.

“Yes! I was with her a while ago but… we got separated.”

“You were on a date?”

Chat surprised Ladybug once more. What did he care if her and Luka were on a date? Does he know Marinette in person?

“Oh! Well, um, she’s probably at home! Maybe you should check again? Just to be sure?”

“I’ll come with you. It’ll be quicker if I can take us there,” Chat stepped forward.

Ladybug frowned. No. No. No. She’s gonna have to beat Chat to her own room. Living a double life was hard. “But Chat, your miraculous!”

Chat looked down to his ring and back up, “I still have time if we go now.”

“Fine. I have to go but—”

And off the two boys went. Why even bother? But if she didn’t hurry now, she might not make it. Oh shoot! Ladybug zipped off as fast as she could, flying through the air, breaking her speed record, to reach her balcony.

Circling her chimney, she drops her transformation as she drops on her balcony, scurrying to open the balcony door and getting inside.

Her adrenaline was pumping, she barely made it and she barely had the time to catch her breath when an insistent tapping could be heard on her balcony trapdoor.

“Marinette? Are you there?” Chat’s voice came through.

“Uh, um, yes!” Marinette scrambles to open the trapdoor, knowing her cheeks were flushed and her hair was messy. She looked winded.

“Marinette!” Luka’s head popped out from behind Chat.

Marinette tried to act surprised to see him, “Uh— Luka! W-what are you— um, how did you get here?”

“Chat Noir brought me here! Where were you? I was looking for you all over and I’ve called you multiple times!”

“Um… my phone died? Yes! It died!”

“Are you okay, Marinette? You look…” Chat said with concern, his eyes scanning all over her.

Marinette blushes for real. “I’m—! I’m fine! I was just chasing a—an—um, a bug-mouse! I mean! I was… yeah, um…”

She was exhausted running around, coming up with silly excuses. She needed a break.

“Well ok then… I’ll just leave Luka here for you guys to talk. _Cat_ -ch you later!” Chat Noir saluted as his ring gave another beep.

Marinette eye-rolled at the pun and shakes her head fondly as Chat Noir leaves.

“Um, Marinette…”

Marinette jumps, forgetting Luka was still there. “Luka! What are you still doing out there? Come, come inside!”

Marinette climbs down her loft, Luka following behind. “Um, would you like any snacks? We have a lot.”

“No, thank you Marinette.”

Once on the bottom Marinette takes a seat at her desk chair. “I am so sorry Luka.”

Luka sits on her chaise, “Why are you sorry?”

“I completely ruined our date and to add to that, I was late! This was probably the worst date you’ve ever had! We didn’t even get to eat any food!”

Marinette flailed her arms around in dramatics. Luka just laughs.

“Marinette, it’s alright. Really. Even though this date hadn’t gone how I planned, we can’t really blame life. And despite everything, I actually had fun serving with you. Helping that poor business owner was very kind and thoughtful of you.”

This was not the response Marinette wanted. She had expected he would be mad or tell her they couldn’t date anymore. But no, he was understanding and patient. Which makes Marinette feel even worse in thinking they could try this whole dating thing out.

Luka was too good for her. It would never work out. She’d be trapped in all this guilt of ruining everything he’s planned with being Ladybug and all. She can’t help but feel Luka would be more hurt once this was all over. She can’t do that to him. She can’t lead him on.

“Luka, I—”

“Marinette, I—”

Marinette and Luka withdraw back. Waiting for the other to start, “You start.”

“No, lady’s first.”

“Mine’s not that important, anyway. You first.”

It was actually important but Marinette was scared.

“Okay, then, Marinette, I think… I want to try this whole dating thing,”

Marinette was confused, “But we are trying it out?”

“No, I mean… officially.”

Marinette’s heart sunk. No. She can’t… “Luka—”

“Ever since, a while ago, since I’ve seen your kindness, your eagerness to help people, I knew you were the one for me. You’re the song in my heart, Marinette.”

“Luka…” Marinette said softly. She can’t reject him… but she can’t accept him either.

Suddenly, his phone rang, breaking off the moment. Marinette had never been more relieved, she couldn’t think she could handle it all. She didn’t know how to tell him… he was too sweet.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Marinette. I have to go meet up with the band. We’ll reschedule, I promise,” he sat up and came over to her to give a kiss on her cheek.

Marinette sat there, frozen. Her brain… could not comprehend… what he just did.

Did he really?

“Bye!” Luka waves goodbye and leaves the room.

Marinette’s hand unconsciously moves up to the spot where he had kissed her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears.

How was she going to get out of this now? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir raced on the rooftops as he left Marinette’s balcony. Luka had said… they were on a date. Were they together? Chat Noir couldn’t help but wonder, what was their relationship? Wait, why was he even thinking about this? Marinette is allowed to date whoever she wishes. Still, she looked so cute. With her flushed cheeks and messy do— _no, Adrien, do not think of it. Do not go that far._

He was on a date after all… well something like that. It wasn’t an official date. It was just a date. A day. That he and Kagami chose for their out-of-school-training. They did it quite often recently. It became a habit between the two of them. It was something they did.

However, he was late today, unlike usual days. He did not like being late, especially when Kagami’s mother was around to supervise their trainings. Unfortunately for him, her mother was there today.

Balancing superhero life and regular life was hard.

Adrien could never know when to expect an akuma coming. On lucky days, which was really rare, he would most likely be doing nothing which makes it easier for him to sneak off unnoticed. However, on his unlucky days, which was almost everyday now, he’d be doing something important and he’d have to sneak off extra carefully just to not be noticed.

Chat Noir dropped to an alleyway near the park, dropping his transformation as he touched down.

Adrien breaths and slowly exhales it before he could fully start panicking. “I am so late! I am so late! Kagami’s mom is going to kill me! My father is going to kill me! If he ever found out that I had disappeared, I am dead! Dead!”

“Woah, okay, chill there, buddy.” Plagg lands on Adrien’s shoulder making Adrien breath in cycles. “Now, have ya got any cheese? That last akuma had me starving!”

Adrien rolls his eyes and like routine, grabs a piece of camembert out of his pocket. Plagg takes it greedily but happily too.

“Come on, finish your cheese so that we could finally go back to Kagami. No doubt their looking for us right about now.”

“Kagami, Kagami. She’s great and all but why are you thinking about Marinette?”

Adrien looks at his kwami suspiciously, “What about Marinette?”

“I can hear your thoughts, remember,” Plagg says a bit sassily.

Adrien blushes red. “P-Plagg! T-that’s an invasion of privacy!”

“Well, get used to it.”

“Besides—”

“Yada, yada, yada, Marinette is just a friend. Am I right?”

“I—uh—puh—ngh,” Adrien sputters, “Well if you put it that way, it sounds kind of sad.”

Plagg rolls his eyes out of his tiny little kwami head, “Gee! I haven’t noticed with you saying that _all the time_!”

“I do not say that all the time! Marinette is… oh. You’re right, I do say that all the time.”

“Of course, I’m always right.”

“But Marinette is just a friend, right?”

Plagg shrugs, “That’s up to you.”

“Plaggg,” Adrien whines, “I need your wisdom…”

“If you really want my opinion…”

Plagg looks at Adrien with an annoyed look. Adrien looks back with big curious eyes.

“...I’d say you ought to be going if you don’t want your father to kill you even more. You’re still late, you know?”

“Oh shoot!” Adrien exclaims, making sure to flatten his hair before he rushing out.

In his haste, he almost ran into Kagami who had just set out to look for Adrien.

“Kagami?”

“Adrien?”

Adrien manages a smile. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I came to look for you. What about you? Where did you come from?”

“Heh heh,” Adrien scratches the back of his neck, “W-what a coincidence, I was looking for you too! I just… got lost when the akuma came and everything got mixed up. Yeah!”

“Okay…”

“S-should we be going back t-to your mom?”

“I took care of that. Since we’ve already trained enough, I convinced my mother to let us hang for a while…and she allowed me.”

Adrien blinks, “Oh. Okay.”

“So…” Kagami said lifting herself up and down with her toes, “I was thinking we could get some ice cream, walk down the Seine, chat.”

Adrien hesitated a moment. He was really tired and if they didn’t have to train anymore, Adrien could easily go home. But a few minutes with a friend is not so bad. Plus, he liked Kagami. “Sure. Why not?”

Kagami’s eyes lightens up and she giggles. It was strange to hear but not uncommon, Kagami has been giggling a lot when he was near. “Let’s go,” she says, taking Adrien by the hand and dragging him around.

They try to track down where Andre, the ice cream man, would be. They eventually found him down the Seine. Kagami was ecstatic to find him there. She must really like ice cream, Adrien thought.

Though, why couldn’t they have gotten gelato? There was a gelato cafe on their way to the seine. Andre’s ice cream is, no doubt, no questions asked, the best ice cream in Paris… and it’s magical too. But Adrien wasn’t really feeling it right now. He felt exhausted and a bit guilty after realizing how bad he’s been calling Marinette as just a friend. But they were just friends, right? Why was he so confused about this?

Maybe he shouldn’t have just left her there with Luka in her room. Now that sounded weird. He shouldn’t have at all left the room. Who knows what they could be doing?

Ugh—no, Adrien, why are you even thinking this? It’s not like Marinette is anything to you… right? She was just a good friend. He was just a good friend to her. Was he though? Uh, feelings were so confusing. What was he feeling? Why is he so confused? Why can’t he just be straightforward with everything?

He needs to cool down. Gelato should do just that.

“Hey, Kagami,” Adrien calls out, making the girl stop in her tracks, turning back to face him.

“Yes, Adrien?”

“What do you think of gelato?”

“Um gelato is good. It’s better than ice cream that’s for sure!”

“Do you want to check out this new gelato shop? I’ve heard it just opened recently! And it just so happens to coincide in our path.”

Kagami hesitates and mumbles something under her breath.

Adrien was starting to regret he said anything. He was starting to feel bad for ruining Kagami’s plans.

“Actually—” Adrien begins to say.

At the same time Kagami gives her response, “Why not?”

“What? Really?”

“Sure, let's check out this gelato shop.”

“Are you sure? I know you really wanted Andre’s ice cream…”

“Adrien,” Kagami said sternly, “I want gelato. Andre’s ice cream is almost like gelato… except maybe better. But I’m now craving for gelato so either come with me or don’t.”

Adrien felt even worse if that were possible. He wanted so badly to be a good friend to everyone but… he just seemed to be making everything worse because of his own selfish feelings.

They stroll down the street and enter the sweet-smelling gelato shop. The coolness and ambience of the shop not being lost on them.

“What flavor are you getting?” Kagami suddenly asked, breaking the awkwardness.

“I don’t actually know… how about this? I order something for you and you have to order a flavor for me?”

“Deal. Just… not a gross flavor please.”

Adrien laughs, “It’s gelato, I don’t believe there’s anything gross about it.”

“Many people will disagree but I don’t actually like mint chocolate.”

Adrien gapes at her, surprised, “Wait, really?!”

“It’s true, I don’t like mint chocolate,” Kagami repeated.

“Wow, I just didn’t expect that.”

Kagami shrugs. “What about you? Any flavor that many people like but you don’t?”

Adrien chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, “I actually don’t like almonds.”

“Really? But don’t you have to eat those for your model diet or something similar?”

“Exactly. There was a time when my father starved me for this model diet and I had to eat only almonds and raisins for the whole day. I got sick of it quickly.”

Kagami bursts out laughing.

“H-hey!” Adrien says, “It wasn’t exactly a fond memory.”

“S-sorry! It’s just ironic…”

Adrien crosses his arms, genuinely offended, but trying to play it off as a joke. “How so?”

Kagami just smiles, “You just look healthy is all.”

Adrien frowns now. He wished he hadn’t needed to follow his father’s diet for him. With running around Paris and all, it was getting exhausting for him to balance everything out.

“But… noted. I’ll be sure to not order you any almonds.”

Adrien weakly smiles, “I won’t order any mint chocolate for you then.”

They were next in line to order.

Kagami orders first, “Strawberry with chocolate chips, please.”

Adrien looks at her curious as to why she would order that.

Kagami gives a side-eyes smirk, “It just seems like your type.”

Adrien chokes on his saliva and blushes. Luckily, Kagami moved to the side and she didn’t hear him suffering behind.

Once Adrien recovered he ordered for Kagami, “Um, blueberry, please.”

“So why blueberry?”

“I think you’d go well with blue.”

“Hmm,” Kagami wonders off.

“One strawberry with chocolate chips, and one blueberry gelato,” the worker calls out.

They grab what they ordered and switched with the other.

“Mmm!” Kagami brightens up as she tastes the blueberry flavor. “This is so good!”

“Your welcome,” Adrien smiles, taking a bite of his gelato, “Mmm, I think this is my favorite now! You know, we should go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery next time! I’ve heard they have the best pastries! I always love it whenever Marinette brings her family’s pastries to school! I think their pastries are my top favorite!”

Kagami smiles too and mumbles under her breath, “I think she’s your favorite too.”

Spoon in his mouth, Adrien asks, “What was that?”

“Nothing! I just said ‘I think this is my new favorite too!” Kagami recovers smoothly, showing him her gelato.

“It’s always good to broaden your flavors.”

“That’s right… I’m always stuck ordering the same flavors over and over again. How am I supposed to know the others are just as delicious? You can’t just be stuck on one taste for the rest of your life. It’s important to venture and be a little curious every once and awhile.”

“Exactly!”

“Why don’t you find different flavors, Adrien? See, I think I’m moving on from the flavor I always choose.”

“Me too! I’m going to start ordering this flavor from now on!”

“Strawberry with chocolate chip? Tell me Adrien, tell me that you’ll move on from other flavors.” Kagami, then adds in a quiet voice, quiet for only her ears to hear, “Tell that you’ll move on from me and broaden your tastes.”

Unfortunately, Adrien had heard this, and he was majorly confused at this moment. What did that mean? What did Kagami mean? Move on from her? Huh?

Adrien blinks confusedly at Kagami, “We’re still talking about gelato here, right?”

Kagami sighs, “Of course we are.”

Somehow, Adrien feels this is a lie. Kagami goes outside the store for some fresh air. Adrien follows.

“Seine?”

“Sure.”

The two walk down the seine in silence, spent eating their gelato and appreciating the beautiful day. It’s been a long day. But at least, there were simple moments in times like these.

Despite the simplicity from the point of view of an outsider, Adrien’s mind was not so simple. Instead, it was filled with worry, confusion. It was not at all simple but complicated. Adrien couldn’t help but feel that this situation was complicated.

Kagami was awfully silent. It wasn’t anything different, they were both a little awkward at times. But this felt different. It felt like Kagami had a lot on her mind. Did he say something that made Kagami want to not be his friend anymore? Is that why she wants him to move on from her? Adrien will never understand anything, will he?

Kagami stops. Adrien stops as well, waiting for Kagami to say something.

“It’s late. My mother is probably looking for me right now.”

“Oh. Okay. May I walk you home?”

“It’s appreciated. But no thank you.”

Adrien forms an ‘o’ with his mouth.

“I’ll see you in training tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Adrien said feeling unsure on how this day had turned out.

Kagami waves goodbye and walks away. Adrien puts his hands inside his pockets not sure on what’s next.

Why didn’t he run after her? Why didn’t he be a gentleman and called his bodyguard to drop Kagami off at her house? Should he call his bodyguard now?

No. What was the point? He failed at being a gentleman. He failed at being a good friend. He needs some time to think. Time to think about what’s next.

Adrien walks away, hands still in his pockets.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain blue-colored haired boy happened to see the encounter. And he did not know what to make of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before I watched the most recent episode with Kagami (s3 ep:16), so just keep in mind I will try my best to keep this story as close to canon (and the already posted episodes) but it is just a fanfiction therefore some things won’t follow what’s canon. :>
> 
> In another note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some Alya and Nino time to fill your souls :)

Alya was pretty excited to go to school today. She was going to bring in her best inner reporter and get some answers! Answers on how Marinette’s date went, no less. Marinette had told her how she and Luka were trying out the whole relationship thing before getting serious. That is, if they wanted to.

Alya was so proud of her girl! Marinette was finally moving on from Adrien! As much as shipped it, nothing was going to stop her from feeling happy about whatever her best friend’s decision may be. Anyway, Marinette was bummed after finding out Adrien loves another. Alya still has an inclination that who Adrien loves is actually Marinette. Seriously, if Adrien feels he was being a bad friend to anyone other than Marinette, he wouldn’t feel as upset as he is when he feels he is a bad friend to Marinette. He said to Nino that Marinette was important to him!

Adrien was just an oblivious idiot. But Alya wasn’t going to intervene unless absolutely necessary. She wasn’t about to decide her best friend’s fate for her. Marinette was going to do that herself and make her own decisions.

But that doesn’t mean, as Marinette’s best friend, that she’s not allowed to know the details of Marinette’s recent date. They shared almost everything. A little date could be included in the ‘almost everything’ part.

As Alya entered the classroom, Marinette was nowhere to be seen. Typical, Marinette has always been late ever since. At least she gets time to spend with Nino, as she always does in her morning routines.

“Hey, there, DJ.” Alya greets taking a seat next to him. Adrien was also not in school yet.

“Hey, babe.” Nino greets back, sneaking a kiss to her cheek.

“Nino! PDA! In school?!”

“Since when did you follow the rules?”

“Touché. I never follow the rules,” Alya giggles and snuggles into Nino.

“So, any reason why you’re in such a good mood this morning? I could barely get out of bed!”

“It’s nothing. I’m just really excited about Marinette! She had her first date with Luka the other day and I’m going to get all the deets!”

Nino chuckles, “Of course you are. I’m proud of our ‘Nette, spreading her wings. I wonder what Adrien will think…”

Alya looks at Nino suspiciously, “Why should Adrien care, hmm?”

Nino snorts, “I swear that dude is like a cat, he’s so overprotective of his friends it’s hilarious.”

“ _Friends_ ,” Alya makes extra emphasis on the word.

“Yeah, I remember the first time we went on a date, Adrien got all protective and started asking a lot of questions. He was supportive and all but I thought it was funny he was asking so many details. What a great dad Adrien would be.”

 _These poor oblivious boys_ , Alya sighed internally.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s besides the point! What if… Adrien actually likes Marinette! Why else would he be overprotective of her? And why is she so important to him as just a friend?! He has other friends too! Why is he so adamant about Marinette being his friend?”

“Uh, because Marinette is the best, literally, no questions needed.”

“That is true.”

“Besides, he’s like to all of his friends, ‘Nette’s not the only one,” Nino crosses his arms to make a point.

“Yeah but what if…?”

Nino shakes his head, smilingly at his girlfriend, “Alya, when are you going to stop assuming?”

“I’m an aspiring reporter, so never.”

Nino laughs at Alya’s wit, “Well do you have any proof, aspiring reporter?”

“Oh plenty! Well, they’re not exactly concrete but body language, Nino! There’s a lot you can read about a person through speech and body language! For instance—!”

Adrien walks in the room just as Alya was about to rant. Adrien smiles a ‘good morning’ to the couple just as Alya stood to go back to her seat.

“Oh, it’s okay, Alya, you can sit next to Nino today,” Adrien winks at his best friend.

Alya smirked, knowing if she sat next to Nino, she’d get to spend more time with him, and Adrien would sit next to Marinette. But if she sat next to Nino, Marinette probably won’t be able to focus on the lesson. And Alya wouldn’t be able to gossip with her. Albeit there was still lunch and dismissal but Alya couldn’t wait till then!

“It’s cool, sunshine boy. I’d be too distracted next to Nino anyway,” she gives a smug smile to Nino before going back to her seat.

Alya takes her seat just as Marinette rushes into class, glad she wasn’t late. Marinette waved a smile at Nino and a shy one at Adrien. Well, at least she wasn’t ignoring the poor sunshine boy. Marinette took her seat next to Alya as Mme. Bustier comes in.

“Morning, Alya,” Marinette yawns as she turns to greet her best friend.

“Sooo?” Alya, unable to hide her curiosity and excitement asks.

“So what?” Marinette confusedly asks back.

“Yesterday! Date!” Alya says too loudly.

“Alya, Marinette, it’s too early in the morning for this,” Mme. Bustier calls them out.

Marinette hits her best friend in embarrassment from being called out and of the question being heard by almost everyone.

“Alya!” She shout-whispers.

“Sorry,” Alya whispers in confession.

Marinette flops her head down on her desk.

“You went on a date, Marinette?” Adrien asks, ever so innocently, but also curiously.

Marinette makes a noise— squeak(?) as she quickly covers her mouth with her hand, cheeks reddening.

“I-I, uh, yes…”

Alya was watching Adrien’s reaction very intently. She notices how his expression went down very minimally. It was there for one second then it was gone. If Alya wasn’t watching very closely, she wouldn’t have even noticed.

“A-and how was it?” Adrien asked in a certain tone.

A tone that suggested he was genuinely interested to hear from Marinette. Why, though? What was Marinette to him… that’s not just a friend?

“Oh! Um, it was…”

Hesitation. Marinette hesitated before she could give her full answer. Alya has a feeling the date went… not so well.

“...it was good!” Marinette completed her answer.

Adrien smiles in relief. But Alya notices it was bit strained. Why was that?

“That’s great! I hope you had a great time!”

“...Yeah.”

Marinette’s response was not exactly enthusiastic. That could either mean two things: one, Marinette was sad because she wishes it were Adrien she went on a date with. Second, the date didn’t go as well. Knowing Marinette as Alya knows her, it was probably both.

Alya ecstasy went down as Marinette’s mood went down as well. What happened on that date? She was going to find out today.

“Okay, class, open your books to chapter—”

After class, that is. The class settles down to listen to the teacher, only the sounds of turning pages and whispers of students could be heard. As well as Mme. Bustier’s teaching, of course.

* * *

Alya observed Marinette as she got lunch with the boys. She wasn’t going to mention anything about the date with Nino and Adrien around, Alya would have to get the only-girls girl talk first.

Alya strides over to Nino, and whispers in his ear. Nino nods in understanding and lures Adrien to eat outside for a change.

Alya smiles at her caring boyfriend. What would she do without him? Now she has her target in bound. It was just her and Marinette once more.

“Where’d Nino go?” Marinette asked, setting her lunch tray down to the table.

“He went to have some bro time with Adrien. So it’s just me and you.”

“Uh-huh. And you didn’t just tell Nino to leave us alone so that you could get all the details on the date, hm?” Marinette rests a hand under her chin, smirking.

Damn, she figured her out. Touche, Dupain-cheng.

“Whaa—no…” Alya prolongs the o, “Okay, yes. You know how I am with some gossip!”

Marinette giggles, “Well then for your information… I’m not telling you.”

“What?! But, come on! We’re besties!”

Marinette laughs, “I’m joking! You're too easy to tease when you can’t get your info.”

Alya huffs, crossing her arms. Marinette rolls her eyes and picks on her food.

“It was… horrible.”

“How so?”

“Well, it wasn’t Luka’s fault, just so you know. He’s too kind. He’s too good. He’s perfect. But I messed everything up!” Marinette flops her head down the table.

Alya pats her head, “There, there. Now tell me what happened.”

“For one, I was late.”

Alya snorts, “When are you not, girl?”

“Not helping, Alya!” The girl groans.

“And then the staff of the cafe we were in was short on staff so I felt pity for the manager and I suggested we help out. I mean, who works on a date?! I probably ruined everything for Luka!”

“Marinette, you didn’t ruin the date. That was actually really kind of you.”

“That’s not even the worst part! An akuma attack interrupted us and we got separated!”

“An akuma?!”

“Yeah! I felt so guilty, apparently Luka was looking all over for me and umm, m-my phone died!”

Typical, Marinette. But also poor Marinette, feeling like the whole date was her fault.

“It’s okay, Marinette. I’m sure Luka doesn’t think you ruined the date. It was just a bad day, with everyone with mood swings and akuma attacks. Luka will understand.”

“Exactly!”

Exactly? Exactly what?

“Luka will always understand! It’s not fair for him! What if—”

Marinette suddenly stopped. “What if what?”

Marinette purses her lips, not saying anything. She changed the subject, “Luka is perfect. But he’s not perfect for me.”

Alya was not convinced. She was still curious of what Marinette going to say before but she’ll let it slide. Besides, Alya thinks she’s figured it out.

“Is it because you still like Adrien?”

Marinette resigns. So, yes, Alya was correct. Marinette mumbles, “That too.”

Alya sighs. She had thought Marinette was finally moving on. She just wants her best friend to be happy.

“Are you upset with me?” Marinette asks, her eyes peering up under her bangs.

“No. I could never. I just… want you to be happy already.”

Marinette smiles softly, “Thanks, Alya. But I can figure it out.”

Alya knows she can. She just wishes she could help. From the corner of her eye, she sees Nino laughing with Adrien. Alya’s face curls up into a smile, gears forming in her mind.

She was going to be the wing woman. Marinette wasn’t going to regret it. Alya is going to bring Marinette and Adrien together. As if that’s what she wasn’t already doing till this day.

Even if Marinette says no, she’s still going to do it. Adrien has feelings for Marinette, one way or another and she’s going to bring those feelings to light.

But first, she’s going to need some help.

* * *

“Nino!”

Nino waves goodbye to Adrien as he entered his car and as if he was already expecting Alya to call his name out loud, he turns back, hands in his pockets, looking at her with a smirk.

“You called?”

“I need your help,” Alya runs down the steps of the school two at a time.

“Of course you do, I am the best.”

Alya playfully hits Nino’s shoulder, “I already knew that! Anyway! I need your help to set Marinette and Adrien up!”

“Say wha—”

“You heard me! Now come on, we’re going to discuss this plan in private,” Alya grabs his wrist and drags him down the street in the direction of her home.

“I’m hoping this is just a secret code for us to make-out.”

“Yeah, yeah, stay focused Nino!”

“So that’s a yes?”

“This is serious business! We can make-out afterwards.”

Nino pumps a fist, “Yes!”

“Focus, first!”

“Yes, ma’am!” He salutes.

The couple enters the building and into Alya’s apartment. Once they got into Alya’s room, Alya sat, spinning on her desk chair, reporter mode on.

“Should I sit or be intimidated?”

“Sit.”

Nino sits on Alya’s bed.

“Okay. First question, is Adrien seeing anyone?”

Nino looks around, “Uh, no.”

Alya narrows her eyes, “You’re sure?”

The boy on her bed shrugs, “I’m sure Adrien would tell me if there is. But there is none as of the moment.”

“Is he interested in anyone _as of the moment_?” Alya imitates Nino.

“ _As of the moment_ , none.”

Alya leans back on her chair, rocking it back and forth.

“Oh wait. I think he has been crushing on this girl for a while…”

Alya snaps back up, all her attention on Nino.

“Who?!”

Nino raise his hands up, “Woah, I can’t say, it’s in the bro code.”

“But I’m your girlfriend and your my boyfriend! We have to tell each other everything!”

Nino gives Alya a stare. However Alya’s stare was greater than his, and Nino couldn’t resist. Sighing, “In truth, I don’t really know for sure who he’s crushing on. He’s actually never mentioned her name to me before.”

“Who?” Alya asks again.

Nino sighs, “I can never say no to you, can I?”

“Nope.”

Nino breathes, “I have a hunch… that it’s Ladybug.”

“Ladybug?! But—but! She’s a superhero! She’s way out of our leagues!”

“You know, we’re superheroes too…”

“That’s besides the point! Ladybug is super awesome! The best! She’s the one Adrien loves?!”

“Well, I wouldn’t say love, they don’t even know each other I don’t think—”

“Nino! Marinette said that Adrien loves a girl! Adrien loves Ladybug?! Well, I mean it’s hard not to, I love Ladybug too. But Adrien needs to move on! Ladybug is already with Chat Noir!”

“They are? Have they confirmed it?”

“I—pfft— no. But it’s obvious! We’ve seen them in person! They kissed!”

“We’re getting off topic…”

Alya composed herself, “You’re right. I may have gone too far there. How do you know Adrien likes Ladybug?”

Nino shrugs, “I don’t know. I just noticed he blushes whenever she was around or whenever I would mention her name. Also, she’s saved him a lot of times already.”

“Do you think they know each other personally?” Alya gasps, “What if—! What if Adrien knows Ladybug behind the mask? I mean, you can’t just fall in love with someone who you don’t see occasionally or talk to personally, on a deep level!”

“I don’t think it’s likely that Adrien knows Ladybug in real life. I don’t know, actually. He’s pretty secretive and private with his love life.”

“Ugh! How is Marinette going to compete with Ladybug?!”

“Marinette does have one thing Ladybug doesn’t have.”

“What is that?”

“Marinette is closer to Adrien. They go to the same school!”

“Yes! And if we bring them closer together, they’ll fall in love each other!”

“Imagine if Marinette was Ladybug.”

Alya goes quiet and stares at Nino. He stares back. Then after a second, the two burst out laughing.

“Good one! There’s no way my clumsy, best friend is Ladybug. I would know by now. She’s a terrible liar and she sucks at keeping secrets, are you kidding me!”

The two seemed to laugh for forever.

“Right! What if Adrien was Chat Noir? Maybe that’s why he loves Ladybug!”

Alya laughs even harder. “You think?”

The two laugh, clutching their stomachs, tears were forming in their eyes.

“Nah! There’s no way, he’s way too busy! And if his dad ever found out, Adrien would be dead!”

Alya exhales, out of breath from laughing too hard, “Besides, those two are major dorks. There’s no way.”

Nino and Alya stop laughing. Alya asks if he wants any snacks. The two of them take a break and get some snacks.

“So,” Nino says, swallowing his biscuit, “You never told me your plan.”

“Oh right!” Alya exclaims, her mouth still full. She swallows and begins her plan. “I’m gonna investigate Marinette about her feelings and blah blah blah. Then with the information, I’m going to sit next to you in class, which forces her to sit next to Adrien. There, they have time to talk to each other!”

“And if they don’t?”

“We can always lock them in a closet,” Alya innocently shrugs, remembering how her and Nino were locked up in a cage by Ladybug that time.

Nino laughs. Then he flops on Alya’s bed. “I’m exhausted. Are we done yet?”

Alya chews on her biscuit, “Mm, okay. I’m tired too.”

“Make-out session?”

Alya snorts and pushes Nino’s face away. It was then they heard music. Akuma, maybe? Seriously, akuma attacks happen so often, the citizens of Paris got used to the old song and dance.

“Wanna dance, instead?” Alya offers a hand to Nino.

Nino smirks, accepting her hand and letting Alya pull him up, “Sure, why not?”

Outside, Ladybug and Chat Noir take care of the akuma while Alya and Nino dance together to the music.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien was fencing when suddenly loud blasting music disrupted his routine. And maybe made his ears go deaf. His fencing mates all covered their ears at the deafening music. This was the seventh akuma that week?! Hawkmoth was going strong.

“Everybody go find help and hide!” Adrien instructed, running the other direction when something stopped him.

It was Kagami, she grabbed his wrist before he could get away, “Where are you going?” She shouted through the noise.

“I’m going to get help!” Adrien exclaimed, and he released Kagami’s grip from his wrist and ran to the boy’s locker room where Plagg was probably sleeping in his bag.

Opening his locker and finding his gym bag inside, he meets his kwami who wakes up with a yawn.

“All this ruckus is disrupting my sleeping schedule! This is the what akuma this week? There’s just been too much!” Plagg whines and complains.

Adrien chuckles at his kwami’s rants, “Duty calls, Plagg. We have a city to save.”

“How do you not get tired of this?”

“You tell me, you’ve been around for thousands of years!”

“Oh I am plenty tired of this!”

“Plagg, claws out!”

“And this whole routine!” Plagg whines as he gets sucked into the miraculous ring.

Chat Noir leaps out of the window and outside he was. He perched himself on the peak of the school, the roof. Ladybug soon landed by his side.

“Nice to see you again, Bug.”

“This the what akuma this week?”

Chat Noir rolls his eyes, “My kwami said the exact same thing. Hawkmoth must be on a roll.”

Ladybug snorted, “Yup, a roll of losing over and over again because we’re going to win over again and again!”

“I like your _cat_ -titude! What’s the plan?”

“This akuma is music related, obviously. But I haven’t actually met this akuma yet, I don’t know it’s strengths or weakness.”

“Then let’s just check in the news!”

“Good idea!”

They use their yo-yo and baton to watch the news, in hopes to find what their looking for. The akuma has bright colored hair but a dark colored outfit. Seems fitting for an emo rockstar of one of Hawkmoth’s ridiculous outfit themes. Seriously, these costumes were ridiculous. Is Hawkmoth running out of creativity?

The akuma seemed to be lacking inspiration and couldn’t make his own composition. And with every pluck of his guitar, he could steal something from Paris and it adds to his inspiration collection. Avoid: Getting hit by sound waves of guitar. The akuma must be in the pick of his guitar since he never releases it.

“That’s it! The akuma is in the guitar pick!”

“I noticed that too!”

“If we get that pick, he wouldn’t be able to play the guitar anymore! Which means he won’t capture us in his inspiration collection or whatever!”

“Okay! Goal: separate that guitar pick and don’t get hit by sound waves!”

“Nice to see you can catch up, Chaton.”

“Don’t you mean _cat_ -ch up?” Chat smirks.

“Yeah, whatever, we’ve got our information, let’s go at him!” Ladybug readies her stance.

The two heroes leap off to the direction of the music and land atop a roof to observe. People, as expected, were running away left and right to get to shelter.

“What is that guy doing?”

“Chat, I want you to get that guitar out of my direction, I’m going to kick that pick!”

“On it!” Chat Noir jumps off the building and nears the akuma. “Hey, rockhead! Wanna play a game? Is it cat catch rat or rat catch cat?”

“My name is not rockhead! It’s—”

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t really care but I do care about getting this thing over with. Bet you can’t get me!” Chat blows a raspberry, teasingly and runs across the building, luring the guitar-hero to follow his direction.

Ladybug sees her opening and goes for it, running to the edge of the roof where she was to jump and do a mid-air kick that was to knock off the guitar pick out of the akuma victim’s hand. And flawlessly, her calculations of physics were correct. Unfortunately, the kick was with too much force that it had moved the guitar and the sound waves accidental hit Chat Noir. For a moment he screamed but that was soon silenced when he was sucked into the guitar.

Ladybug froze for a second in surprise. Her frozen state didn’t last long as the adrenaline pumped up her body and she immediately dived to retrieve the guitar pick that was now on the floor before the guitar-hero himself. She managed to get it before the akuma, and without hesitation broke it, freeing the purple butterfly, and purifying it.

Not a second was lost when she pulled out her ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ which healed all the damage and brought her Chaton back. Ladybug released a sigh of relief when he was back safely once more.

“I have no idea what just happened. But _bien joue_?” Chat Noir said confusedly looking around while lifting a fist to Ladybug’s direction.

“ _Bien joue_.” Ladybug’s eyes soften when their fists connected.

They were used to this old song and dance of the other sacrificing themselves but that didn’t mean either liked the thought of it. Especially the fear of not being able to bring them back. That was the worst part.

“Hey, you didn’t use your lucky charm this round!”

“Heh, yeah. It was a quick fight today,” Ladybug said mentally exhausted, but when was she not?

“And I didn’t use my cataclysm! Either we’re getting stronger or Hawkmoth is just not in the mood today.”

Ladybug laughs at this, “Well, don’t let either get into your head.” She emphasizes to Chat by poking his forehead.

“Hey!” Chat Noir rubs his head, looking eyes crossed upwards to where Ladybug has poked him.

“Who was the victim now?” Ladybug asks before turning to take a look.

“Luka?” Chat Noir says, surprised, when he turned around to see.

“Luka?!” Ladybug repeated after her partner.

“Ladybug? Chat Noir?” Luka said in a confused state, then looking at himself, he seemed to have recognized the situation, “I am so sorry! I must have been akumatized! I am so sorry, I was just having a hard time writing this song for this girl I liked—”

Ladybug blanks at this part. Nope. She didn’t want to hear it. But now she couldn’t unhear it. Luka was writing a song for her! No doubt! Who else would Luka like? Oh no, she’s in deep trouble.

Chat Noir was astonished to hear about this. Was Luka writing a song for Marinette? That was sweet… maybe he could help Luka. Adrien could help Luka! He knows how to play the piano! And he’s sure they’d make a great team! Him and Luka! Marinette was a great friend, she would do anything for him. This time, Adrien will help Marinette… by helping her get closer to Luka through his song! It was with the best intentions that he could do!

…It would be right to do something special for Marinette, even if it were through someone else, right? Marinette does like Luka. And Luka likes Marinette. She deserves someone to be happy with.

Meanwhile, Ladybug was just thinking on how in the world she was going to tell Luka her true feelings about him?! He was making her a song! A song! Because she was special to him! But her true feelings, might just hurt him in the end. Marinette couldn’t do that to him! She didn’t think she had the guts to! How is she going to deal with this now? After knowing that Luka was doing something special for her!

“I’m sure you’ll find the right words! Especially if she’s the one you really love. The best words come straight from the heart, after all!” Chat directly says to Luka but sneaks a wink to Ladybug.

His trusted partner colors as she catches Chat’s sneaky actions.

“You’re right… I think I got it now, thank you very much, Chat Noir, Ladybug!” Luka says as he starts walking backward, looking excited.

“No problem!” waves Chat Noir cheerfully.

Ladybug tries to fake a smile and mumbles, “Yeah.”

“So, m’lady, it’s just you and me.”

She sighed, tiredly, “This day is just the best.”

Chat Noir looks at Ladybug with concern, “Are you okay, LB?”

“Mm, yeah. Just tired is all.”

“Oh, well, get some rest then. You are sleeping and eating healthily, right?”

“Yes, Chat. You’re not my mom,” Ladybug teases.

Chat chuckles, “I’m just worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Chaton, don’t worry.”

“Alright. If you say so. And I’m guessing you don’t have time for the movies?”

Instead of the rolling of eyes Chat Noir was expecting, he got a soft smile from Ladybug. Chat’s mind was filled with hope. Maybe Ladybug was finally warming up to the idea…

“You might have somewhere you want to be… I don’t wanna disturb your regular schedule.”

“Don’t worry about me, m’lady, I can assure you I don’t have anywhere else to be.”

Except for fencing but this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity for him!

“Maybe someday soon. We can’t go out in the open like this, after all!” Ladybug gestures to their magical spandex and leather suit.

Chat Noir smirks, “So what we wear clothes, sunglasses, and a hat over our magical suits?”

Ladybug rolls her eyes and sarcastically remarks, “Sure, why not. It’s not like anybody would recognize a couple of weirdos wearing sunglasses in a dark cinema.”

Chat Noir laughs, “Breaking news, Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to sneak into theatres, but what are they wearing? Gabriel Agreste would have a _fit_!”

Ladybug joins in the laughter and they both laughed till they had lost their breaths. They soon recover and try to act professional as they attracted a crowd.

“Thanks, Chaton,” Ladybug says, wiping a tear from laughing too hard.

“For what?” he smiles back, looking at her and only her.

Ladybug shrugs, “Thanks for making me laugh, I guess.”

“Well, whenever you need it, I’m at your service,” Chat Noir gives a bow.

She giggles, hiding her mouth with her hand, “See you soon, Chaton.”

Ladybug flies off, leaving a smiling Chat Noir. Once she’s out of sight, Chat mumbles a “yes!”, pumping a celebratory fist to the air which attracts the watching crowd into applause, happy for Chat Noir.

They were cheering for him. He colors slightly at the attention then leaps off as soon as possible.

In a far enough alleyway, Chat detransforms. Adrien was now in his place. He chuckles to himself, Ladybug didn’t say no. She didn’t say no! Adrien Agreste could be the happiest man alive!

“Okay, okay, you need to tone it down. She didn’t say no but she didn’t say yes either,” Plagg reasons out.

“She said maybe! Soon! Do you know what that means, Plagg?!”

“When is someday soon, anyway?”

“It means she didn’t say no! I’ll take what I can get!”

Plagg rolls his eyes, “Let’s just go back now. I think your training is finished. But my cheese is in your gym bag! I must have my cheese, or I will perish!”

Adrien shakes his head, “What a drama queen.”

On his way back to the school, he was whistling to himself, too happy to care. It was then he heard someone talking to himself, groaning.

“Ugh, no, no, no. It just doesn’t sound right!”

Adrien turns to the corner where he heard the noise. It was Luka! And he was hunched over some notebook… filled with song lyrics maybe. Adrien gasps, this was his chance! He could help Luka out! This was his chance to build a new friendship with Luka, get closer to him, figure out his true intentions for Marinette… to see if Luka is good enough. And if all goes well, and Marinette likes the performance, Adrien would feel better with himself for bringing them close together!

“Luka. Are you okay?” Adrien asks as he approaches the blue-haired boy.

“What? Oh! Adrien!”

Adrien rubs the back of his neck, “Heh, yeah it’s me, are you okay? You sound… frustrated?”

“Oh, I’m fine. I’m just… trying to write this song but it doesn’t sound right. I can’t make it sound the way I want it to…”

Adrien bites his lip, nervous to ask, “Maybe, I can help you?”

Luka looks up to meet his eye, “You?”

“Yeah, I can play the piano so I think I understand the basics of composing music.”

Luka looks at him, analytically. Adrien felt sweat as he was being examined. It was… awkward. He was all for making friends, but was Luka done staring at him?

“Are you okay in writing love songs?”

Love songs. Wow. He was… going strong. “I-I can try. Yeah. I think I can handle it.”

Luka gives a side-smile, then extending his hand, “Welcome to the team.”

Adrien looks with surprise and appreciation at the hand Luka was offering for him to shake. Gladly, and a little excitedly, Adrien shook his hand, smiling.

“Can you meet tomorrow, after school? I’ll be at my boat-house down the seine.”

“Of course! I mean, I’ll have to ask first… but I’ll be sure to be there!”

“Sweet. Thank you, Adrien, for doing this.”

“It’s no problem,” Adrien smiles.

The two part ways, minds filled with musical notes and lyrics to write anew. Adrien couldn’t wait to make a new friend.


	6. Chapter 6

When Adrien walked into class, Alya was sitting next to Nino once more. They seemed to be bickering about something.

“Should it be today?

“No, Alya, give it a day. Have you asked Marinette?”

“No…? She was busy last night so I didn’t bother her. I’ll talk to her later.”

“Then we’ll go on with the plan tomorrow—”

“Morning,” Adrien approached the couple.

“Morning!” the two replies in alert unison.

“Is there something up today? You guys are acting weird…”

“Nothing is happening!” again, the two replied in unison.

“Sure…” Adrien narrows his eyes to both of them, suspiciously, “Should I leave you two lovebirds alone?”

“Yes!”

“No!”

The two said at the same time. Exchanging glances they each said:

“No?”

“Yes?”

“Okay…? I am confused,” Adrien tilted his head in curiosity.

Marinette soon entered the room and Adrien had never been so thankful. At least he wasn’t the only one to be confused now.

“Marinette, thank goodness you’re here!” Adrien expresses.

Marinette blushes at the attention, “Wha—? I mean, what? Uh, what’s— what’s going on?”

“Exactly! What is going on?”

“Are you okay, Adrien?” Marinette asks slowly.

Alya and Nino exchange glances and shrugs. They started laughing a second later like they were having their own inside joke nobody knew about except themselves.

Adrien gestures to the couple in front of them, “This! I do not understand them!”

Marinette follows Adrien’s glances and finds herself nodding, “Ah, young love, makes you think no one is watching. It makes me wish… no, it’s something that makes a person wish to feel the same way. To feel like… it’s just you and that person… against the whole world.”

Adrien stares at Marinette, analyzing her. Marinette seems to be staring straight forward, looking out of focus, looking at nothing. Nino and Alya observe the two, looking back and forth between Marinette and Adrien.

 _Wow_ , Adrien thought. It felt like deja vu. Where had he heard that phrase before?

“ _It's just you and me against the world, m’lady_!”

That was right… he said that during that one battle. It was an intense one, he remembers.

“Should we—?” Alya starts to say as soon as Mme. Bustier walks into the classroom.

“Okay, class settle down, we’re going to start from where we left off yesterday,” Mme. Bustier claps her hands, signaling the class that she was there in front.

Alya quickly stands up from her seat beside Nino and goes to her own chair beside Marinette. Adrien sits down on his chair and Marinette goes to her place.

While Mme. Bustier continued her lesson, Adrien couldn’t help but wonder. What was Ladybug doing right now?

“Achoo!” Marinette, from behind sneezes, startling Adrien.

Adrien looks back and whispers, “Bless you. Are you okay?”

Marinette wipes her nose and gives a thumbs up with a smile. Adrien smiles back and turns back to the front to pretend he was listening to the lesson.

Back to what he was thinking: Ladybug. Ladybug. Ladybug. He remembers the day before, Ladybug hadn’t said no. But Plagg was right, she hadn’t said yes either. And who knows when ‘someday soon’ was going to be. Still, a guy could hope.

He hopes, maybe… he’ll be as sync with his special someone just as Nino is with Alya. To think of it, he was pretty in sync with Ladybug already. They rarely need to communicate on the battlefield, merely using pure eye contact only to address an action. They never misunderstood each other’s plan on the field. And when they do, they find a way back to each other. Because without the other, defeating the akuma would be impossible.

The only problem was… he didn’t know how Ladybug thinks. He didn’t know if Ladybug realizes what he realizes. He wasn’t sure if she sees what he sees. How would he know if Ladybug has any feelings for him?

She was always serious in costume and she would always dodge his flirtations, playing them off as a joke. She doesn’t show her true feelings unlike him as he isn’t afraid to show his emotions when in a mask.

Adrien sighs. He seemed to stare at the board until the period ended and time passed, school soon ended as well.

“Adrien!”

Adrien was shaken awake to awareness. School was already over?

“Yes?”

“You coming?” Nino asked, his backpack slung over his shoulders.

“Yes, uh, just one second,” Adrien bends down to gather his things.

Plagg peeks out from his bag, “You are hopeless my boy.”

“Shut up,” Adrien murmurs, “Wait, can you read my mind even without transforming?”

“Nope. But I have something called _observation_ , and it’s pretty obvious you were day dreaming the whole time.”

“Uh, you talking to someone, bro?” Nino says over Adrien’s shoulder.

“Gah—um, no,” Adrien shut his bag closed.

“Sure…”

“Let’s just go.”

While walking, Adrien and Nino continue to converse. Every once in a while, when Nino was distracted, Adrien would take the chance to glare down at Plagg from the tiny opening of his bag.

“So, if your allowed, do you wanna come down and play video games?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I can’t. I’m going over to Luka’s to help him with some music,” Adrien replied sadly.

“It’s cool. We just haven’t hung out in a while is all.”

“Yeah. I promise, soon.”

“Soon,” Nino offers a fist bump.

Parting, they do their friendship handshake, and Nino walks the other way, while Adrien goes into his car.

To the Gorilla, Adrien asks if he could be taken to the Seine. With the permission, given by his father through Natalie yesterday, Adrien went straight to the Seine from school.

Adrien looks around for awhile before spotting the boat. When he does, he starts walking towards it and the closer he got, the more he could see Luka sitting on the ledge with his guitar over some papers which could fly out with the wind any second.

“H-hey,” Adrien gives a short wave awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

“Adrien! Hey! Why don’t you sit down?”

Adrien obeys and he sits on the chair right across from Luka on the ledge.

“So,” Luka starts, “I was thinking, for the song, if we should say how great Marinette is… I know most girls like to be flattered.”

“Hm,” Adrien thinks about it for a second, “I don’t think Marinette would like that. I mean, for one, she’s not like most girls. But don’t worry, she’s not going to not appreciate the song. However, I think she’d feel kind of awkward and shy having all those compliments directed to her. We don’t wanna scare her off.”

Luka nods all the while, “That is true.”

“She’s a selfless person, I think she’d appreciate it more if you talked about how you like her… but not too much because that might scare her off too.”

“Okay, noted.” Luka writes what Adrien had said down in a paper.

“And maybe, you should take things slow. We don’t want to rush her into anything she doesn’t want.”

“I've thought about it and we’ve been hanging out quite a lot recently, I think right now it’s the perfect time. I’m ready,” Luka says confidently.

The question was, _was Marinette ready_? Adrien pauses, remembering how Marinette hesitated when he had asked about their date. Marinette wouldn’t hesitate with something she was sure of. But then again, Adrien didn’t know exactly what happened that day so he wasn’t one to judge. “Have you talked to her about it?”

“I have,” Luka replied.

“A-and what did she say?” Adrien asks, straightening his posture.

Luka’s eyes trailed off, trying to remember what had Marinette said. “Thinking back, she didn’t say.”

“Then, shouldn’t you wait for her answer first?”

“You know a lot about Marinette, Adrien.”

Adrien hoped he wasn’t blushing. He felt like it. But why? This was awkward. Too awkward. The bluntness of the question was what embarrassed him. Definitely. Rubbing the back of his neck, “She’s my friend. I—um, hangout with her a lot. Especially with Alya and Nino.”

Luka leans back with his guitar, his fingers strumming some chords. His eyes were set downcast not daring to look up, solely focusing on the guitar only. Adrien shifted awkwardly. He didn’t quite know what to do or what to say. Was Luka upset with him?

Just as Adrien was about to open his mouth, Luka looked up finally and spoke, “How do you really feel about Marinette?”

The question was like a punch to his gut. Fire to his soul. Electricity running through his veins. Marinette… who was Marinette to him? How does he really feel about Marinette? Why was he confused?

Adrien likes Marinette. She was confident. She was cute. She was passionate. She was determined. She’s everything amazing. Does Adrien like Marinette?

Ladybug was his first love. He was loyal to her. He’s still in love with her. But Marinette was different. Was it possible to like two people at once?

Adrien tries to shake everything away. One thing at a time. That’s all he can take.

“I like Marinette. A lot. But… I’m already in love with someone else… and I just can’t move on from her yet,” Adrien answered truthfully. He did like Marinette, that was no lie. And his heart still wants another, which was the truth.

If Adrien hadn’t met Ladybug first, if she wasn’t the first person he talked to once he was out of that prisoning home of his, if Marinette was first, no doubt he would’ve fallen for her instead. He remembers those bluebell eyes that belonged to Marinette. Her wide, open eyes under that umbrella, his umbrella. Then he also remembers a familiar pair of blue eyes, accompanied with a red and black suit. How they got tangled up with each other. How she overcame her fear of not being good enough and saving Paris.

To be honest, Adrien couldn’t imagine it. If he hadn’t fallen in love with Ladybug… it was impossible not to love her. She not only saved Paris but she saved him as well. Metaphorically. And someday he was going to take her to the movies.

“How about you? How do you feel about Marinette?” Adrien asked genuinely curious.

Luka scoffs and continues to strum a soft melody, “I really like her.” Luka turns his head back, gazing at the clouds, but still playing the guitar, “She’s the song that’s been stuck in my head since the first time I’ve heard her.”

“You should write that as a song lyric.”

“I should,” Luka places down his pick and exchanges it with a pen and starts writing.

Adrien watched as Luka wrote down words. His handwriting was nice. Neat. Adrien could tell Luka really cared about Marinette. Why else would he be writing a song dedicated to her? He knew he shouldn’t be, but Adrien was a bit jealous. He didn’t know why. Why? He liked Ladybug. So, why?

“Okay,” Luka said, straightening up, “I think I have enough for one verse or two. Wanna hear?”

Adrien gives him a thumbs up, “Go for it.”

Luka starts strumming chords. It was catchy. It was nice. Adrien couldn’t help but sway to the music. It was a sweet and mellow melody. Luka sang the first verse afterwards.

“ _I remember the first time I met your eyes and voice and smile._  
_My heart couldn’t stop beating even just for a while._  
_You’re the song that’s stuck in my head_  
_The one that I’ll never forget_.”

Adrien was surprised to say the least. Luka’s voice was smooth and soft, filled with emotion and feelings. And the lyrics were better than he had imagined.

“Wow, that was…” Adrien was speechless.

“I know… it’s not good.” Luka was about to rip the page and crumple it up but Adrien stopped him.

“Are you kidding me? That was really good!”

Luka’s eyes brighten up, “Really?”

“Definitely! Absolutely! Keep going!”

“A-alright,” Luka fidgeted with his pick, feeling shy from the praise.

“ _What I find in you,  
I cannot be more amazed._”

Adrien closed his eyes and tried to feel the lyrics, the melody, the emotion of the song.

“ _What I wish is for, to be a part,  
A partner in crime_.”

Adrien’s eyes snapped open. Luka was still strumming his guitar, his eyes were closed. Adrien tried to slow down his heart. It pained him to know… to hear the words ‘partner in crime’ without thinking of his own superhero partner.

Suddenly, Adrien’s eyes opened up to the reality. The reality that Luka has a chance, Marinette as well, has a chance to find their partner in crime. They had a chance to be happy together And where would that leave Adrien? No matter how hard he tries, he knows Ladybug would never accept him. Not in a superhero costume. Not when they’re too busy saving Paris. Not when Adrien doesn’t even know who Ladybug is.

There it was. The reality was wide out in the open. What was he to do?

“How was that?” Luka asked, breaking the train of thought that was passing through Adrien’s mind.

Adrien drags his focus to Luka. He gives his best model smile and thumbs up, not trusting his voice to speak.

Luka was perfect. He was handsome. He was kind, understanding. He could serenade. There was no way Marinette would not become a something with Luka.

Which leaves Adrien all alone. Once more.

“Maybe we should take a break…” Luka suggested, removing the guitar resting on his lap, and standing up.

Adrien stands up as well, following Luka. He agrees and they start walking down the Seine.

And that’s when they saw her.

Marinette. She was there with Alya. They seemed to be lost in their own conversation.

Suddenly, a pull from the side brings Adrien out of the way, behind a bench. Luka had pulled him.

“What are we doing?”

“Shh!”

“Are we… spying on them?!” Adrien almost shouts.

“Shh!” Luka repeats, shout-whispering.

Adrien gasps, and whispering, “We are! You know it’s rude to spy on people.”

“Adrien! Shh! Also, it’s not spying… it’s called getting inspiration.”

Rolling his eyes, Adrien strikes back a “Yeah, sure.”

Adrien turns his gaze to Marinette. It suddenly hit him, like he jumped into ice cold water, and his heart spiked up, how animated Marinette looked. How passionate she was when she was talking. How real and raw she was. Even from afar, Adrien could see the light in her eyes.

And that, that moment right there, was another reality he just realized.

He liked Marinette. And maybe he liked her as more than a friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette groans and flails her arms about as she rambles on to Alya, “If I think it’s over, then it’s never really over! So I guess it’s never really over! That’s it! I’m never going to move on from Adrien. He’s too perfect. But at the same time, I see he’s not. He has flaws. But that doesn’t mean I like him any less!”

“Okay, girl, you need to chill. Take things one by one and explain to me,” Alya fans out her best friend.

Marinette takes a deep breath, “You asked me what I think of Adrien still… well here’s my answer: I still like him. I think he’s still great. Still perfect. Still handsome. Still my type. Still kind, sweet, dreamy, all of the above.”

“And…?”

“And… I don’t want to change that. I don’t think I want to change that,” Marinette’s eyes go soft.

She didn’t know what she’d do without Adrien. She’s done everything for him. To impress him, to be a good friend to him, to make him notice her. What would she be without him?

“Why is that, Marinette?”

Marinette sets a hand on her hip, “Are you against that?”

“No. You can like whoever you like but what happened to Luka? Are you still willing to fight over Adrien?”

Luka, was a difficult and confusing subject to her. She knows he was making a song for her. And while she appreciates it, she doesn’t know if she could really accept him.

“Like I’ve said before, Luka is perfect. Just not for me. Don’t get me wrong! I like him! A lot! He’s great, understanding, patient, wise…”

“But…”

“But, I don’t know… my heart isn’t into it. Ugh! Why can’t life be much simpler?!” Marinette raised her hands to the sky like she was questioning her existence and after slumped down, looking at the floor.

“Tell me what you want, Marinette,” Alya goes full on reporter and therapist mode.

Marinette straightens up a bit, her eyes softening as she thinks about it, “I don’t know what I want.”

“Mhmm,” Alya remarks thoughtfully, “Sure, and that look really supports that, hon.”

“Okay, fine. I just want… a partner.”

Somehow, her thoughts fall onto Chat Noir. And without even thinking anything of it, she continues.

“Not a boyfriend, necessarily. A guy best friend, a partner. Someone who understands me, who balances me out. Someone who has a great sense of humor,” Marinette snorts at that, “Though don’t let that get into his head. Someone who has a good personality and a kind, golden heart. That they don’t even have to try or think twice to do something nice for others.

“I want someone to share peaceful moments with like eating cookies and croissants accompanied with hot chocolate overlooking the nightsky of Paris. Someone who would keep me warm.”

Alya nods at all this. Marinette realizes she’s been thinking about Chat Noir this whole time and she blushes.

“Do you think Luka or Adrien would give you this?” Alya asks.

“Maybe?” Marinette winces at the statement sounding too much of a question, “I don’t really know.”

“Then, find someone who will. You never know they might just be around the corner.”

“Alya… I don’t know… what to do… with these two boys…” Marinette says, hesitatingly.

“What do you want?”

“Don’t give me that. I already told you what I wanted. But that’s just a fantasy! This is reality!”

“Marinette, I don’t know what your final decision may be. And I don’t want to make it for you… so, I’m not gonna say who I prefer.”

“Alya!” Marinette whines, prolonging the ‘a.’

“Girl, you gotta decide for yourself!”

“Yeah, but it’s hard.”

As if the pressure wasn’t enough. And the pressure of being good enough, of being Paris’s superhero.

Okay, Marinette, think. Adrien, was her first love. She couldn’t let him go. Not now. Not yet. Maybe not ever? Even if he loves someone else, she’ll still love him. But hoping for something she may never receive… is toxic.

With Luka, he was like a big brother to her. She couldn’t imagine being with him in the future. But she knows how he feels about her, and she can’t return those feelings no matter how much she convinced herself that she likes him in that way too. She couldn’t convince her feelings to change. Marinette likes Luka but, there’s always a but.

In addition to all that weight, nothing would work out. Akuma attacks can come at any moment. What if she was in the middle of a date when she is needed somewhere else? What if she was in the middle of an important conversation but then she was needed as Ladybug which was just as important or even more?

Suddenly, a red car passes by and stops at the street above them, it was Kagami and she was walking down towards their direction.

“Kagami!” Marinette greets, surprised she was here.

“Hi,” she replied with a smile that didn’t look too forced.

Marinette was genuinely proud of Kagami. She was getting used to the company of having new friends and Marinette couldn’t be more happy for her. Their friendship, she feels, was growing. Marinette accepted the fact that Kagami likes Adrien but Kagami was just as lonely as the golden lost boy. She was determined to bring Kagami out of her shell and into the world.

Marinette learned not to be selfish anymore. It wasn’t about who gets Adrien in the end when it comes to friends. She was doing this for Kagami and for her to be comfortable and more… in tune with the world.

“What are you doing here?” Marinette asked with a smile.

“My mother has been warming up to the idea of me making friends so she’s trying her best to let me ‘socialize’ with other people.”

Marinette giggles with excitement, “That's great! You can hangout with me and Alya!”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun!” Alya gives a thumbs up.

“Really? It’s okay for me to hangout with you guys?”

The two girls nod invitingly. “Of course!”

“Thank you!” Kagami bows, expressing her gratitude. “What do friends do?”

“Lots of stuff! Right now, we’re just walking around, chatting. You know gossiping, talking about boys, school, everything,” Alya answered.

“Oh? What are you talking about now?”

“Marinette’s love life.”

“Alya!” Marinette grows red and hits her best friend on the shoulder.

Alya laughs and rubs her shoulder, “Ow.”

Kagami looks at her fist and gently punches Alya on her other shoulder, “Is this how friends act?”

Marinette and Alya giggle, but not in a mean way.

Marinette smiles at Kagami, “Well, usually. Because Alya could be annoying,” she gives Alya a look which Alya shrugs at, “Anyway, I think this kind of punch is more like it.”

Marinette holds out a fist. “It’s called a fist bump.”

Kagami looks at it for a second before hitting her fist with Marinette’s. The moment was shortly broken when Alya’s phone started ringing.

“Oh, sorry, I have to take this,” Alya says looking at the caller I.D. and pointing at her phone.

Marinette and Kagami watch as Alya steps to the side. Turning to Kagami, Marinette starts a conversation.

“So, how are you, Kagami?”

“I’ve been good. And you?”

“I’ve been better,” Marinette kicks a pebble.

Kagami makes a sort of humming noise. “Do you want to talk… about it?”

“Eh…” Marinette, despite wanting to be better friends with Kagami, didn’t know how to answer that. She knows Kagami’s feelings about Adrien and she really does consider that. But she wouldn’t know if bringing that up would be inconsiderate to Kagami. “It’s nothing. It’ll be over soon anyway. I’ll just figure it out.”

Kagami eyes her for a second, “Is this about—?”

“I am so sorry ladies—” in that moment, Alya cuts in, interrupting whatever Kagami was going to say, “—but I have to go meet up with Nino. I promised him we’d do our homework together.”

Marinette couldn’t resist rolling her eyes, “When are you not with Nino?”

Alya gives her this hopeless shrug with a romantic off look. Marinette shakes her head and waves her best friend off. Kagami awkwardly mimicked the wave and Alya walks off.

Marinette, turning back to Kagami, wanted to continue where they had left off, “What was that you were saying?”

“It's—nothing. Nevermind.”

“Okay, so enough about me, I wanna know more about you!”

“Oh? What do you want to know?”

“Uh—oh, well…” Marinette has no idea why, but the first question that popped up into her mind was to ask how her love life was. And Marinette thought that might be a little rude since she knew about Kagami’s feelings for Adrien. And she would likely be hurt after hearing all Kagami had to say about him.

As a result, Marinette shut herself up from speaking, and blushed under Kagami’s observative stare.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to be shy. I know you want to ask about Adrien.”

“I—I don’t… I mean i-if you don’t mind— I just— nevermind.”

“It’s alright, Marinette. I know you’re curious. And we’re friends, right? Friends tell each other anything,” Kagami raises an eyebrow inquisitively.

“Y-yes.”

“In that case, I am aware that you know of my feelings to Adrien,” the way Kagami so calmly said that made Marinette jump by reflex.

Immediately, she started stuttering for excuses and such, trying to deny the truth.

Kagami makes a noise, not in an offensive manner, however in amusement. “But I’m trying to move on.”

Marinette stopped her rambling of stutters in surprise. Why? Why was Kagami trying to move on? Didn’t Adrien like Kagami? And she liked him back? Marinette could only stare at Kagami, trying to figure her out.

When she finally found her voice, she asked, “Why?”

“Because I know you like him,” Kagami answered back without hesitation, like she was so sure of Marinette, like she had already confirmed.

Marinette suddenly felt very ashamed. She remembered the day she tried to lose the game show they were in together because she didn’t want Kagami and Adrien getting closer. But here Kagami was, trying to move on because Marinette liked the same guy.

Marinette wanted to cry and laugh on the inside. Did Kagami think that she had a chance? Her, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

“And I know he likes someone else,” Kagami adds, shattering all of my Marinette’s thoughts, making her all curious and confused.

But… Adrien likes Kagami, didn’t he?

“Wait, what?”

Kagami nods in confirmation. “I could see it in his eyes. I could see how he hesitates.”

“B-but, I thought he liked you?” Marinette couldn’t think. She was beyond confused.

Kagami blushes for a second before shaking her head, her eyes growing hard, “No, it’s not me. I’ve always thought it was you, is it not?”

Marinette blushes twice as hard as Kagami had, “I-I— no. It’s not me… he told me himself, subconsciously or not, that he loved someone else…” her voice trails off in hurt of the remembrance of the indirect rejection.

“T-then, who—? I was so sure… I thought it was you. I convinced myself it was you!”

“The same goes for me!”

Kagami rambles on about how much she was wrong and how much she thought she knew, failing to keep the calm composure she usually kept. Marinette had to put a hand on her shoulder to remind her she wasn’t alone.

“Hey, we’re in this together, okay?” Marinette peers at Kagami with concerned eyes.

“Yes, I, I’m so sorry you had to see me like that. I—thank you, Marinette.”

“It’s not a problem,” Marinette smiles and offers a fist bump.

Kagami softly smiles and hits the fist with her own.

Marinette quickly changes the topic after that, trying to talk about something other than what was currently burdening their minds.

However, even as Marinette continued talking, she had a lot wandering inside her mind.

_If not Kagami, who was the girl Adrien loved?_

While Marinette continued to talk, Kagami’s eyes wandered past Marinette, and that’s when she spotted him.

Them. Adrien was there. He was talking to another boy with blue hair. Blue hair that reminded her of the blueberry gelato Adrien picked for her. 


	8. Chapter 8

When Adrien looked back at Marinette, Alya was gone, and in her place Kagami was there. Adrien almost jumped in surprise. It looked like Kagami had spotted them since it looked like she had just turned her head away as if being caught. Adrien didn’t know what to say so he remained silent.

It was only until Luka spoke had he answered back, “Wait, who is that with Marinette? Kara? Kami…? Ka—”

“Kagami.”

“Yeah, that’s her name,” Luka snapped his fingers as he associated her face with the name.

“I think we should go… I think Kagami saw us,” Adrien said, eyes moving back and forth from Marinette and Kagami.

“You think so? Okay, I think I got my inspiration already.”

Luka and Adrien walk back to the boat. Luka immediately sat down and began strumming chords as soon as they got back.

While still playing, Luka started a conversation, “So that girl… Kagami, how do you feel about her?”

Adrien looked at Luka, trying to formulate an answer. This was the second time Luka had asked a question like this. A question that made Adrien think really hard.

“I think she’s a really good friend. We have a lot in common actually. Especially with our situations at home. I like Kagami. She’s a strong and calmly composed woman. Despite everything that’s going on with her mother and all… well, I guess that’s what we relate to with each other. It’s… nice, I guess. To share something so… hard to talk about… with someone who understands right away.”

“So… do you like her?” Luka asked.

Adrien colors from embarrassment. While he does like Kagami, he wasn’t sure if it was like that. He thinks of it more as a not-anymore-home-alone-friends. Kagami made him feel understood and accepted. Especially when both their parents were strict. It was nice having someone he can relate to without them having to explain themselves or having him explain himself. And to think of liking her anymore than that… it wasn’t impossible, but he’s still very much stuck in love with Ladybug.

And to add to the equation, Marinette might be another variable to consider. He couldn’t possibly think of adding a third. That would be too much even for him. Could he even handle two crushes at once?

Adrien blushed even more at the thought. Half of his mind was still confused about what he feels about Marinette.

“I like Kagami… but she’s more of—that kind of friend to me, you know? I mean, I could like her as more than a friend, but I’m still partial to that.”

Luka just nods at what Adrien was saying and continues playing his guitar.

“What do you think of Kagami?”Adrien asks Luka.

“M-me? Well, I think she’s a nice person… I haven’t actually met her personally yet so I really can’t judge too early.”

“I think you’ll like her,” Adrien replied without really thinking about what he just said, just saying it.

“Really?”

“Yeah, definitely! I think you’ll both have a lot in common!” Adrien answered confidently.

But what did they have in common? For one, they were both very chill. Cool. Calm and collected. When angry, passive aggressive. Adrien thinks they’ll balance each other out very well.

“Okay, enough about girls. I think we’ve had a lot of that today. Tell me about yourself, Adrien,” Luka leans forward a little, stopping his guitar playing.

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything you want. The floor is yours.”

“Give me an example.”

“Okay, I’ll just ask you a question. So, how long have you been playing the piano?”

“I actually started playing since I was a toddler. My mom would always tell me that I loved listening to her when she played so she decided to just teach me,” Adrien said with a faint, fond smile.

Luka gives a slight smile, “Sounds special to you.”

“It was. It still is. I remember I would sit on her lap and she’d put my tiny fingers on top of hers while she played,” Adrien’s smile was brighter at the thought of the memory.

“I remember once, when I tried teaching Juleka how to play for the first time, she was terrible,” Luka shakes his head fondly, “But that’s how we all start.”

Adrien’s smile falters for a second.

“Do you still like playing the piano?” Luka asks, not missing how Adrien’s smile fell ever so slightly.

His smile was gone completely now and his lips curl down in a small frown, “I still like playing the piano. It reminds me of her and I can’t let that go. But… nowadays, I feel forced to play. It’s different now.”

Luka stays silent for a while. Maybe Luka figured him out. The disappearance of his mother was all over the news that year. Luka must’ve figured him out.

“Hm, I understand.”

Understand? It was one thing to figure him out, but understand… that was difficult. “How?”

“After my father left,” there was a bitter taste in Luka’s mouth when he said that, “Nothing felt the same anymore.”

Oh. _Oh_. So maybe Luka did understand him. Adrien had no idea. Still, he wasn’t used to people _understanding_. But maybe it was really a small world after all.

“Anyway!” Luka stretches his arms, “I think we could call it a day! I’ll see you soon, I guess?”

“Yeah, soon,” Adrien stands, putting his hands in his pockets, “Just, contact me or reach out if you want to talk or hang again.”

Luka nods and Adrien walks out. What a day. His driver was already there when he walked up to the street. As always, always on time.

Adrien thought about today. This day was the longest day of his year. It felt like this morning, talking to Nino and Alya and Marinette, was forever ago.

Marinette…

She was a sweet girl. Kind. Brave. Selfless. Passionate. Determined. She was everything. She smelled like strawberries. And bread and cookies, she did live in a bakery after all. Her cheeks would lift up her face and crinkle her eyes when she would smile that smile. She had freckles. And when she laughed. And when she talked about fashion to Alya.

She was a beautiful girl. Adrien saw that now. Ever since. But somehow, now was different. The fact made him blush now. Thinking about Marinette made him blush.

Why? Was it because Luka asked that question? He asked the same one with Kagami but he didn’t feel like… this… with her. Was it because they were watching Marinette, which sounds very weird when he thinks about it.

And what about Ladybug? Things were going so well with the two of them too. She didn’t say no to his request to the movies but it sounded like she was leaning in for a yes.

_Choose, Adrien. Just choose!_

He—

He can’t choose.

He couldn’t just betray his feelings for Ladybug not after putting everything forward for her.

But then again, she voiced reason. They couldn’t be together.

They just couldn’t.

And if he ever wanted to be with her… he’d want it to be true. When all threat is gone, when they could finally reveal their identities to each other.

Till then, being together… isn't realistic. He’d just be drowning himself with hopeless hope.

But he’d wait for her. He’d wait for Ladybug.

While Marinette, there is a chance she wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings… but being with her… could actually work. They could be happy together. He wouldn’t be lonely. He wouldn’t—

 _No. Think about this, Adrien._ Marinette would probably go to Luka. He was making a song for her! Plus, he can’t do this to Marinette. He can’t be happy with her when he’s still thinking of Ladybug.

It wouldn’t be fair.

Adrien, who was staring out the window at all the passing houses, trees, streets, tears away his gaze and leans his head back to the seat. He closed his eyes trying to breathe. All that thinking was driving him crazy.

There was one option… with Marinette. They were already friends, weren’t they? What if they became… the ultimate kind of friends? Best best friends. This way, Adrien could be with Marinette, just not in a way one would expect. This way, he could be more comfortable with Marinette and she’ll be comfortable with him. They could grow a great friendship!

The car skids to a stop and the Gorilla opens Adrien’s door for him. Adrien had a quick dinner before running up his room. Adrien had barely contained his will to run up to his room, he needed to talk to someone. Plagg.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Plagg flew out of Adrien’s shirt as soon as the door closed and it was just the two of them in the bedroom. “So, before you get into all of your mushy-mushy stuff, at least get me my cheese first.”

Adrien opens a drawer and takes a piece of cheese out and throws it to his kwami, “Okay, now I need your wise wisdom, Plagg.”

“At your service, you only get three wishes,” Plagg gives a little bow.

“Wait, you can do that?”

“No,” he says flatly. “Now, lay it all out to me, my boy.”

“Okay so I’ve been thinking—”

Plagg snorts, “When are you not?”

“—whether I should choose Ladybug or Marinette.”

Plagg blinks, knowing real well that they are both the same person and his stupid, oblivious boy is blind.

“And I’ve come to the conclusion that I cannot date Ladybug for plenty of reasons! Still doesn’t mean I don’t want to… but right now is not the right time!”

“So you’re going after Marinette?” Plagg hovers over to a high self, amused as to where this is going.

“Not exactly… I can’t bring myself to go after Marinette when I’m thinking about Ladybug. My heart won’t just be in it. So! I decided I’m going to be her friend!”

Plagg deflated, no longer amused to this outcome. “Aren’t you already friends?”

“...Yeah but I mean, this would be different. We wouldn’t have a label or anything! She’d be my best friend that’s a girl! Just like Nino’s my best friend who’s a boy.”

Plagg facepalms his tiny face with his tiny paw, “My boy, do you know what you’re getting into?”

“Of course! I’ve thought about this!”

“Have you thought about every possible thing that could happen,” Plagg peers down at Adrien with wide, wise eyes.

Adrien squints up at Plagg, trying to figure out what he meant. Plagg just sighs at his boy.

He could already see it. Plagg could see Adrien getting close to Marinette and falling for her because why wouldn’t he? He already fell for her before. But because he doesn’t know she is Ladybug, he won’t be able to be happy with Marinette alone or whatever since he’s loyal to his lady. Not only hurting him, but Marinette as well because it’s painfully obvious that she likes him.

Plagg sighs once more, might as well let fate play this out. There’s nothing he could do.

“You know what, you do you. Just… be careful,” and Marinette’s feelings but Plagg doesn’t say that out loud.

“I know what I want. Well, what I don’t want. I don’t want to be alone. Not anymore.”

Plagg floats down to Adrien’s mop of hair, “Kid, you were never really alone.”

Adrien smiles, looking up to where Plagg stayed on his head, “Thanks Plagg.”

“Yuck, this is too cheesy for me!” Plagg flies away from his head.

“You like cheese!”

“Not this one!”

Adrien shakes his head while laughing. Then looks outside, the sun was setting. “Wanna go for a run?”

“Oh no, no, no—”

“Plagg claws out!”

“You owe me!” Plagg shouts as he gets sucked into the ring.

Chat Noir now stands in place of Adrien. He thinks, he owes Plagg quite a lot. For now, it was time to be free.

As he steps into the ledge of his window, he could already feel the wind passing through him, inviting him to join them while they run free. He felt the sun’s rays slowly lowering down. Chat couldn’t wait to join the wind’s direction. Diving, he falls, and before he could touch the ground his baton touches first, and he extends it until he’s up in the sky and flying.

A minute later he’s running on rooftops and jumping every now and then. He feels the pump of his heart, the cold passing him. He stops on one roof, feeling the wind pass his face. The direction. That’s where he was going to go. Turning around, Chat Noir chases the wind. He follows the direction of the wind. He follows the light of the setting sun.

Where did that lead him? To Marinette, that was where.

Slowing down, he sees Marinette leaning on the balcony of her roof, looking out, her eyes lost. Chat Noir moves closer. He wants to reach out. He wants to talk to her. He wants—

Reaching his hand out, they were still a roof apart, Marinette sees him. He watches as Marinette slowly brings her arm up and wave. He looks at his outstretched hand and brings it up to the air, and waves back.

And like a wave, Adrien, no Chat Noir, was pulled in and brought to Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Plagg being helpful and a full on guardian to Adrien. He doesn’t give straight up advice like Tikki does to Marinette, instead he makes Adrien think and use logic. He’s like the cool dad (obviously). #PlaggtheDad. Okay, nope, I’m done. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’m sorry it’s just all over the place!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit longer than usual but for good reason! We have some Marichat in this chapter :P

Marinette didn’t know why, but that night she decided to go up on her balcony and stay up the whole night. She didn’t know why. There was no particular reason. Maybe she wanted some alone time. Maybe she wanted to think about everything. Maybe she thought it was a good idea to freeze the whole night and stay up late whilst falling asleep during class. She didn’t know why. She just wanted to.

The cold night air of twilight made her heart skip beats and her stomach fill up with nostalgia. She never liked being cold but there was something about the cold that gave her comfort. Maybe it was the fact that, you could drink hot chocolate any time, or just cuddle and wrap yourself around a blanket and stay there without getting too warm. Whatever it was, she likes that part of it.

Behind her, she had her thermal blanket and hot chocolate in a thermos prepared. The night gets colder by the second after all. But right now, she wasn’t making herself warm. She leaned on her balcony railings, thinking about today about Adrien, mostly. The cool metal of the railings made her jump at first touch, but her body heat soon moved on to it and she grew used to it.

Marinette thought back to what Kagami said… she thought that Adrien liked her. That brought a blush upon Marinette’s cheeks, her shoulders moving closer to her face as reflex, trying to hide her blush.

Why did Kagami think that Adrien liked her? It just didn’t make sense… does Adrien talk about her to Kagami?

Again, Marinette was filled with hope. But she knew it was dangerous to hope. She’d only get hurt afterwards.

But still, what if… Adrien liked her?

No.

_No, don’t entertain the idea, Marinette._

She has enough going on. Thinking that Adrien likes her, that she has a chance… will just break her when she knows it’s not true.

Speaking of breaking hearts, she would have to break Luka’s. She already knows how it feels and she doesn’t want anyone else feeling that way, especially because of her. Which leads her at a crossroad, she couldn’t accept Luka yet she couldn’t break his heart. What would she do? What could she do?

She knows what she couldn’t… but what she could… she didn’t have a clue.

Marinette sighs, her eyes blurring a little. She quickly wipes it and forces a laugh to try to make her feel better.

She puts all her weight on the railing, no longer wanting to think. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cool air, letting it fill her lungs. She let the breeze cool down her cheeks and she just lets go. She breathed in and out all her thoughts, letting them get lost with the wind. Opening her eyes, she stares at all the wonders of Paris, her home. It was dark now. The sun was completely out. The streets were illuminated and everything was lit up. She didn’t dare to let her mind think anymore. She just let herself stare and wonder about her home.

It was then a movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Her heart starts pounding loudly, she first saw a man wearing all black. But as soon as she got a better view of him, she realized the man was her Chaton!

She raises her arm up, slowly, to wave. He waves back and soon after he was making his way towards her. Marinette moves back to make space for him.

“Chat,” she says as soon as Chat touches down on her balcony, surprising herself by how breathless she sounds.

“Hi, Marinette,” Chat says as breathless as her but at least he had a good reason. He must’ve been running around Paris this whole time. Marinette could see his well-toned chest panting up and down.

Marinette quickly averts her gaze, her cheeks tinting pink as she catches his eye. She couldn’t believe what she just did…

She was checking him out…

 _Omagahd_ , Marinette thought, _I was checking him out!_

Shaking her head to get rid of any ideas. “S-so! Chat! What brings you here?”

Chat rubs the back of his neck, “N-nothing really, I was just running around and ended up here.”

Marinette hums to make sure Chat knows she’s listening.

“Why are you up so late anyway, Marinette?”

“Oh! Um, no reason actually. It’s not that late you know! The sun just went down!”

Chat Noir sits on top of her balcony railings, giving her deja vu of when Chat was here when ‘glaciator’ was first akumatized. Marinette stepped forward to lean against the railings once more, beside Chat.

“Time is an illusion. Who knows when it’s too late or not,” Marinette spoke first.

Chat stops to stare at her, “What do you mean?”

Marinette doesn’t stop staring at the distance, “You asked me why I’m up so late.”

“Oh. You okay, Marinette?”

Marinette giggles, “Am I okay? I don’t know, Chat… if I asked you the same thing, what would you say?”

Chat Noir blushes, surprised at Marinette’s wit, “I-I don’t know… I guess I don’t really have an answer… to that question.”

“Then, same.” Marinette was looking at Chat now, her eyes filled with amusement and a mix of sadness.

They shared a moment of eye contact before clearing their throats and looking away, back to stare at the distance.

Marinette looks at the view then back to her hands. She did this two times before she spoke again. “Do you want to—I mean,” Marinette, still looking at her hands, starts to fidget with them, “I’m planning to stay up all night, do—do you want to join me?”

“All nighter? Marinette, isn’t it a school night?!” Chat Noir was looking at Marinette now, shocked by how rebellious she sounded.

Marinette giggles as she sees Chat’s expression and smirks, “Have you never stayed up all night before?”

Feeling challenged, Chat Noir begins to stutter, “I-I have,” he crosses his arms. “Because you know, I’m a cool cat like that.”

Marinette gives him a smug look, “You’ve never had an all nighter before.”

Chat bows his head dramatically, “Okay! Yes! I’ve never had an all nighter before! Now, wipe that smug look off your face.”

She bursts into laughter. “You’ve. Never. Had. An. All. Nighter. Before!”

Chat Noir pouts, he’s now sitting on the railings, legs dangling, no longer crouching on them. “It’s not that funny!”

“I’m not laughing at you, Chat!” Marinette says as soon as she caught her breath, “It’s just… your such a cool cat.”

She tries to stifle a laugh but fails. Miserably. Chat Noir rolls his eyes but he can’t deny… he liked seeing Marinette laugh. It made him laugh too.

To the end of their laughter, Marinette snorts, shaking her head, “There’s nothing wrong with that, don’t worry. There’s a first time for everything.”

“It’ll be a first with you,” Chat playfully hits Marinette’s shoulder.

“Heh.”

“I gotta get back to my house first. I need to make sure my… folks… don’t notice I’m gone. Be back by 12?”

“Sure,” Marinette watches as Chat leaves. Once he’s out of sight, her cheeks start blazing, the reality of what she had done settling under her.

She had to press her cheeks, feeling their warmth, to try and cool them down.

“Tikki!” she called out.

Tikki comes flying in to settle right beside Marinette.

“Marinette! What’s wrong?”

“Did I just invite Chat Noir to stay with me the whole night?!”

Tikki giggles, “I think you did!”

Marinette covers her face fully now.

“Marinette… what’s wrong?” Tikki flies closer to Marinette’s face, lifting a stray piece of hair.

Marinette removes her hands from her face, revealing her flushed cheeks. As she sees Tikki’s worried face, she tries to smile. It was a soft but genuine one which was more than enough for Tikki.

“We’re going to need more food… and another mug,” Marinette starts climbing down her trap door connecting to her room.

Tikki follows suit, “Ooh! Can we get more cookies?”

Marinette went down to prepare another mug and more food on a tray which she left on her desk to keep it warm from the cold up in her balcony. Seeing as there were still two hours to spare before Chat comes back, Marinette stayed in her room for the time being, catching up on some homework she had yet to complete. She also decided to take a quick shower and fix herself.

It was only a quarter to twelve by the time she went back up to her balcony with the tray of food and drinks. She also added more pillows and blankets to be more comfortable.

As Marinette sat in a comfortable silence, she began contemplating things, “Why am I doing this Tikki? I mean, at first I said I’ll try a relationship with Luka and look where that got me… and then I’m still hungover Adrien but look where I am now! I invited Chat over as Marinette! The civilian form of his partner!”

“Marinette! Lower your voice!”

“I just don’t understand anymore. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“By anyone, I hope you're including yourself.”

“Tikki, what should I do?” Marinette trails her eyes to meet her kwami’s.

“I don’t know Marinette… trust in fate. It’ll all be clear someday,” Tikki flies to kiss Marinette’s forehead, “I hope you find what you’re looking for, Marinette.” Tikki solemnly says before flying down to her room.

Marinette sighs to the air and under her breath, she mutters, “Hopefully.”

Not soon after, a gust of wind blew by and Chat Noir landed by her side.

“Good evening, princess, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” he does a cliche bow and throws in a wink afterwards which makes Marinette roll her eyes but giggle right after.

“Morning, it’s twelve after all,” she does her own curtsy in counter to his bow.

“I brought some food!” he pulls out a bag of takeout food from behind his back as well as some other stuff, “And cards, board games, some of my homework… okay, I’m guilty. I just didn’t have the time to do it!”

Marinette clicks her tongue, “With great power comes great responsibility.”

“Don’t quote spider-man on me now!”

“What’s your homework?”

“Physics,” Chat replies with a slight pout.

“Physics…” Marinette replies thoughtfully before freezing. Two reasons: she and Chat never shared information like this or else one of them might figure out something to hint each other of their real identities, and two, she had physics homework as well!

“What’s wrong? Cat got your—”

“I forgot I had physics homework too! Ugh! Why do I have to do so much?!”

“That’s great! We can do our physics homework together!”

“How do you know it’ll be the same?” Marinette didn’t mean to ask the question but it was out of her mouth before she could stop her curiosity.

“Of course, why wouldn’t we—” Chat Noir suddenly stops mid sentence, cringing, “I meant, of course not! I—why would we?”

He lets out a nervous chuckle while Marinette crinkles her forehead trying to smile. _Nice save, Chaton, my stupid, stupid Chaton._

“Maybe we can ask each other for help? I suck at physics. Physically terrible.”

“Ha! Physically, I get it.”

“Shut up, of course you would,” Marinette remarks sarcastically, then goes downs to retrieve her own paper.

Chat Noir sets his own stuff down and gets comfortable, taking in the surroundings, and grabbing one blanket. In pulling the blanket, however, he hits a table with a pot laying on top of it. Betraying the blanket, he tries to catch the pot. Fortunately, he was successful. But unfortunately, it caused a ruckus and Marinette came back up to a mess.

“And what exactly happened here,” Marinette plops her hip sassily in interrogation.

Chat Noir tried to smile his best, innocent smile.

“You know, I was about to treat you with some croissants and hot chocolate… but seeing as you tipped my chair and plants over… I don’t think you deserve such a treat,” and just to tease, Marinette sticks out a tongue playfully to Chat Noir.

“What?! No! Mari, please, have mercy! I can’t live without food!” Chat Noir pleads on his knees dramatically.

Marinette taps her chin, “What to do…”

“I’m begging you! Not the food!”

Finally, Marinette breaks out into giggles, “Oh hush, I wasn’t being serious.”

Chat Noir smirks, “Nor was I.”

Marinette huffs and shoves a croissant into Chat’s mouth, “Be grateful and accept your food… and wipe that annoying smirk off your face, you’ve got your food already!”

“Mm!” Chat chews it all at once.

Marinette watches as he devours the whole croissant.

“This is delicious!” he says, mouth full.

“Sorry if it’s cold, it’s just leftovers from today.”

“Sorry if it’s just cold? It’s warm enough!”

Marinette shakes her head, “You glutton.”

Swallowing Chat speaks, “I bought some fast food takeout since they were the only ones open at this time… I’ve never actually tried this before.”

“You’ve never eaten a burger before?!”

“My father would kill if he found out I ate something like this!”

“Then I guess today is your cheat day.”

“You spoil me.”

“Your welcome.”

“Okay, I really need to start my physics if I want to survive my teacher’s wrath tomorrow,” Chat brings out his notebook and starts scribbling pen marks all over.

“Yikes, me too.”

The two fall into a comfortable silence, only breaking it if Marinette needed help with a formula or problem. The only sounds were of the Paris night, some people still walking around and cars still driving around. Plus the scratches of pen on paper and chewing noises of the two munching on snacks while working. In record time, for Marinette at least, they finished their physics homework.

“Wow, that went quicker than I had expected. You’re so smart, thanks for helping me, Chat!”

“It’s no problem. Physics is actually my favorite subject!”

Marinette lies down on her stomach, her elbows lifting her upper body up to look at Chat. “Really? Why do you like physics? I have a difficult time with it.”

“I don’t know. I just find it interesting I guess. I’ve always been good at it. And maybe I find it so interesting because as a superhero, we have superpowers, right?”

Marinette nods in confirmation.

“So, being able to jump super high and super far— defies all laws of physics we’ve learned! Being able to bring myself up with only a stick and balance no less, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it!” Chat Noir’s eyes light up. He looked alive. Active. He was making hand movements left and right.

Marinette hadn’t thought about it like that. She was just told to trust herself and she did, she let her magical stringed yo-yo take her flying in the sky. She hadn’t thought about all the factors of physics. Maybe it was because she was terrible at that subject anyway.

“Interesting. I take it you enjoy being a superhero?” Marinette asks, noticing how Chat lit up while talking of his powers.

“Enjoy it? I love it! Being Chat Noir is like my freedom!”

“Really? Even with all the pressure of Paris in your hands! With that weight in your mind that you have to save everyone no matter what! I mean— it’s part of being a superhero, isn’t it? It’s not at all constricting?”

As Ladybug, there always seemed to be some kind of lump in her brain that tells her not to mess up, that she couldn’t afford to mess up, that she had to save everyone.

“Even with all of that. Despite all of that, I still love being Chat Noir. And, I’m not alone, I have Ladybug. She makes it a lot better at being me, a superhero. There’s no one else I’d rather save Paris with.”

Marinette smiles sincerely, in pride, in appreciation for her partner. Whatever it was, she was going to treasure it and treasured his words forever. The weight in her mind didn’t have to be that heavy if she could count on Chat to be by her side.

“As for it being constricting, it’s still better than my actual life,” he said quietly, so quiet that Marinette almost didn’t hear him.

But she did.

“Chat—” she started trying to address the problem.

“Would you want to hear some stories from behind the scenes of being a superhero?” he quickly changes the topic.

Marinette bites her lip. She didn’t want to let this go… but she will. For Chat. Plus, she has to admit that she is curious on Chat’s side of things.

Marinette reluctantly sighs, “Okay. Fine.”

Chat Noir’s ears perk up and his eyes brighten animatedly. “Let me tell you about this time Ladybug and I…”

Marinette surprisingly finds herself amused with how much Chat had to say. It was interesting to hear how he sees all of this, of their partnership. He talked about the time of Principal Damocles getting akumatized and how they always had to save him. Sometimes he would pause to eat some food and compliment Marinette on it. He talked about the time there were two Ladybugs that one time Alix was akumatized. He talked about almost everything and Marinette remembered it all.

She laughed and nodded here and there, exchanging stories that relates to her civilian life.

Before they knew it, the night was turning and it was soon two in the morning.

Marinette yawned as Chat was just talking about his and Ladybug’s latest interaction, him asking her to go to the movies, and her almost saying yes.

“Oh! I’m sorry, you must be very tired… to be honest, I didn’t mean to tell you all of that, like everything. It just all came pouring out.”

Marinette gives a chuckle before yawning again and mid yawn, she speaks, “Is fine, Chat. It’s more funny than anything.”

“I forgot! What if Ladybug isn’t okay with this?! She would be so mad at me! Getting close to a civilian!” Chat Noir smacks a hand to his forehead.

Marinette frowns and crinkles her forehead. It was her half asleep brain complaining inside, why did Chat have to overreact everything. She was Ladybug so there really wasn’t anything new. But unfortunately, Chat didn’t know that. And her half awake brain, thankfully, was in control.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. Don’t worry I won’t say anything discussed here to a single soul.”

Chat Noir visibly relaxes, “Ah, thank you Marinette. What’s said in the balcony, stays in the balcony.”

“Mhm,” Marinette’s eyes struggle to stay awake.

“You can lean on my shoulder if you want.”

Marinette barely heard him but laid her head on his shoulder either way as it fell right on it as soon as he offered. Maybe it was her half asleep brain, but she felt Chat tense when her head hit him. It relaxed soon after and Marinette was soon attacked by sleep.

She didn’t know how long she was dozed off.

It felt like an eternity.

It felt like a deep sleep.

Oddly, she was comfortable. It was warm. She could feel the heat and the heartbeat of someone beneath her.

It was only when she was gently moved did she open her eyes.

Blearily, she rubbed them. She could see a little light but the sun was not yet out.

Then she realizes, she fell asleep on Chat. He put blankets over them but he was nowhere to be seen. He must’ve woken her up when he moved to leave. She tried her best not to blush because she just fell asleep on Chat Noir.

Still, it was too early in the morning for Marinette’s brain to care at all.

Everything felt heavy, maybe from lack of sleep. Still, she tried to think of all that happened last night… she invited Chat over, in hopes to distract her from all her thoughts. In other words, her conflict between Luka and Adrien. Turns out, inviting Chat was the best idea she ever had. It surprised her how much fun she had with him and comfortable they were to each other.

Marinette thought back to now. He must’ve left before sunrise.

Just on cue, light came slowly peering in, slowly but surely rising. Marinette, despite all of her being protesting to go back to sleep, opened her eyes.

It was her first sunrise.

As the sun continued to rise, the sky turned all shades of color. From light blue to a light orange to yellow, mixing in with hues of pink and light purple clouds. The sun peered in from just behind the Notre Dame. It was bright but not blinding.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” she whispered to herself, awestruck, as she watched the magnificent view.

Her whole world seemed to be shifting colors. Pink, orange, yellow. And just like that, she began seeing things in a whole new light.


	10. Chapter 10

When Adrien arrived at school, he was surprised to see Marinette already there. There was something new about how she looked… was it her posture? Her stance? Her eyes?

Her eyes. Definitely. There was a new spark in her eyes. Almost determined. But it was also tired. Probably the aftermath of the night they had before— her and Chat Noir’s. Not Adrien’s.

Saying yes to stay up the night… was probably the best decision Adrien has ever made. He’s never felt that comfortable with anyone. Not even Ladybug. Not in a Marinette level. They talked the whole night. He feels his relationship with Marinette really grew. He now knows how to talk to Marinette without scaring her away.

If she could talk to Chat so easily, talking to Adrien shouldn’t be that hard.

His attention was soon caught back to Marinette and Alya who was prodding her to sit in front. Adrien was confused at first but then one glance at Nino sitting at Alya’s place, Adrien understood. Alya wanted to sit beside Nino today and Nino with Alya.

Adrien smirked at his best friend, hoping he could read his mind.

His best friend smirked back at him and threw in a small wink. Adrien chuckles to himself and turns his attention back to his seat.

Marinette was sitting beside him today.

Because Nino was sitting with Alya.

And Nino stole her spot.

So, now, she had to sit beside him.

Adrien tries to calm his beating heart. This shouldn’t make him nervous. Why was he nervous? He spent the whole night talking with Marinette yesterday! She slept on his shoulder!

Adrien blushed at the memory but hoped it didn’t show. He remembers exactly how he was feeling when her head dropped to his shoulder. He got butterflies all over and that side of his shoulder and all the way down felt like it had lit on fire, electricity running through his veins at the mere touch of her. He eased into it but the electricity remained. He couldn’t stop blushing till he fell asleep.

Settling for just friends with Marinette was becoming more difficult with every second he spends with her.

“ _Just walk over there, Adrien. You are being super awkward standing here right now_!” Adrien whispers pep-talks to himself.

“No kidding!” Plagg from inside his chest pocket shouts quietly for only him to hear.

Subtly, Adrien hits his pocket, but not too hard.

Plagg the ever drama queen, complains in pain, “Ouch!”

Adrien ignores Plagg and makes his way to his desk, making sure to smile at Marinette as he sits down.

 _Okay, great, he did it. Now, he’s sitting down and it’s less awkward. But it's still awkward_. Adrien innerly thought. _Don’t make this awkward!_

“What did you say?” Marinette says turning to him.

Adrien almost clamps a hand to his mouth. He hadn’t realized he said the last part out loud. He was just a mess today. Was it because of the lack of sleep? Most likely.

“Huh? Oh, I didn’t say anything… heh.”

“O-oh, I must be hearing things. Hehe. I’m still a bit asleep,” she said sheepishly.

She was cute.

 _Omygosh, Adrien. Stop_.

“Heh, same. I didn’t get much sleep last night…”

“Hm, me too,” Marinette replies, her head drooping. But she soon snapped her head up high. “I’m on a mission!”

She said suddenly, surprising Adrien.

“And no matter how much sleep I’ve missed, I have to complete this!” Marinette said confidently, a finger in the air to prove her point.

“You could sleep during class… it’s important to build your energy for, um, this mission you have,” Adrien pretends to understand whatever she’s so determined to do so he just plays along.

“ _Eep_! I forgot I was sitting beside you! I’m just so embarrassing!” Marinette drops her forehead to the desk.

Did he do something wrong? Why does Adrien startle her so much?

Marinette sighs, “But yes, I suppose you are right, I do need energy. But I also need to study! I’m so behind on homework!”

Adrien sees an opening and takes it, “Oh really? I can help you with that! With your homework, I mean.”

Marinette gasps, “You do? I—I mean,” she blushes, “I—thank you.”

“Not a problem! What do you need help with?”

“Oh, um, just these.” Marinette pulls a folder from inside her bag that was filled with paper and notes.

Adrien felt his jaw drop. That was a lot… he thought they had done all of Marinette’s homework last night. Her physics?

“Thank goodness I finished physics last night. If I hadn’t, I would never be able to finish this pile today.”

“Why—?”

“I know what you’re thinking… and it’s a bit embarrassing but that’s fine,” she said the last part in a small voice, “But! I’ve just been so busy that I forgot all of this! And when I’m not doing anything, I’m so busy catching up on sleep! I can never get any of my actual schoolwork done!”

Adrien just smiles and chuckles, “Then let's get started.”

Marinette gasps once more, this time, Adrien swore there were stars in her eyes, “Y-you would help me?”

Adrien nods.

“Ah! Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me! Your just so kind and responsible and—”

“Speaking of responsibility...” Adrien cuts in because he just had to say it. What you throw to people comes back to you. “With great power, comes great responsibility. And yet you haven’t done your homework, Marinette.”

Adrien clicks his tongue. He was being hit with a wave of deja vu from last night. It was ironic since Marinette was the one who mentioned the quote to him last night as Chat, when right now, she was the one who didn’t do her homework. Plural.

“Nooo… don’t quote spider-man on me now!”

Adrien laughs because that was exactly what he had said.

“Just help me, please. I’m already dying of embarrassment,” Marinette lifts a paper to him in defeat.

“Alright, alright.”

The two fall into a comfortable work routine. Even as their teacher entered the room, they tried to multitask listening and doing the extra homework. The day passed on quickly and after lunch, Marinette just collapsed and fell asleep in the middle of their literature period.

Adrien chuckles to himself at the sleeping Marinette. The scene reminded him of last night. Everything he saw in Marinette last night, was suddenly in every single thought from the corner of his mind. He would never forget last night.

She was drooling on her paper a little bit. And only when the bell rang and class was dismissed, did Marinette jump awake.

“Morning, girl,” Alya laughed and playfully hit Marinette’s shoulder as she passed by.

“Huh? W-what time is it?” Marinette drunk from sleep asked.

“Class is dismissed already! You missed all of lit!” Nino says.

“Wha—! But—!” Marinette was wide awake now and scrambling. “Aw, but I’m not yet done with my homework.”

Adrien breaks Marinette out of her panic, “It’s okay Marinette, you only have three left. I can help you.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been helping me all day and class has already ended!”

“I’ll just tell my bodyguard I’m doing extra school activities in the library. Seriously, it’s no problem, Marinette. I’ve been there before.”

“Oh okay. Thank you,” she said shyly.

Alya leans down to Marinette’s ear to whisper something. Whatever she said, it made Marinette blush.

“We’ll see you guys later or tomorrow! Come on Nino!” Alya takes Nino by the hand and exits the classroom.

It was just him and Marinette now. Silently, Marinette begins to fix her things. Adrien helps out too, organizing her folder of missed requirements.

It reminded him of the pile of homework he’s hidden from his father and Natalie. He was Chat Noir after all and that came with a lot of duties, he had no time to finish his homework. Not to mention, he had fencing, chinese lessons, and modeling. Late nights of homework, burning the midnight oil, was like routine for him.

“Shall we go?” Adrien asks, lending Marinette her pile of homework now neatly organized in a folder.

“S-sure,” Marinette stumbles as she accepts the folder but manages to keep balance.

“You got it?” Adrien raises his arms forward just in case Marinette falls again.

Marinette straightens her back to assure him, “Thanks, I’m fine.”

Marinette starts to eye him up and down.

“What is it?” he asks.

She blushes and tears her gaze elsewhere, “I-It’s not that! I just… are you really okay with helping me? I don’t want to be a bother. I’m really sorry if you feel that you have to help me…”

“Don’t worry, Marinette, you’re never a bother. I want to help you. I like helping you. And I know you’d do the same for me and everyone else. Let me do this for you, just this once.”

“Okay…” she quietly says. “Thank you.”

The two walk to the library and find a secluded corner. They immediately sat down and got to work. Adrien sent a quick text to his bodyguard, letting him know he was staying in school a bit longer, studying.

“The only thing left is math. Great. I love math,” Marinette rolls her eyes as she looked at her homework.

“I can teach you if you want.”

“Thanks, but no thanks. I got this!” Marinette gripped her pen in determination, her eyes blazing, “But if I need help, you’ll help me right?”

“Of course!”

Marinette crouched down and started reading the question. Adrien watched as Marinette’s eyes follow the numbers and texts. He could tell she didn’t understand the question, Adrien was just waiting for her to ask him about it. It didn’t take long before she finally gave in.

“I give up. Help, please,” to prove her point, Marinette leans back against her chair in defeat.

Adrien chuckles and cracks his knuckles, “Time for my duty. Okay, so here we need to prove if triangle A is congruent to triangle B, right? And to do that, we need…”

Adrien continues to explain the math situation to Marinette who listens intently.

“Oh, so we do this because this is equal to this and that, and that is equal to this. So we can write that as transitive property?”

“Yeah! You’re on the right track!”

“Yes! Okay! I’ve got this! You’ve got this, Marinette. Two more questions!”

Adrien smiles to himself as Marinette quickly writes down formulas and math equations. She was a good listener, determined, passionate, and so much more. Adrien was proud to know someone like Marinette.

“Done! Is this correct?” she slides her paper over to Adrien who picks it up and starts to read.

“Yes, it is. Good job, Mari!” he gives a thumbs up and receives a cheerful giggle in return.

“I have one more question left. I am on a roll! Don’t stop me now!” excitedly, she starts answering the last question.

Adrien questions why he hasn’t seen this side of Marinette before. She was so real and kind. And she was building her confidence every time they speak to each other! It’s a slow progress but it was still progress! Now, she could actually speak full sentences to him.

“Last question, is this correct?”

Adriens reads her answer and gives her a nod and a smile. Her cheeks turned an adorable pink and she stood up from her chair in giddiness.

“Finally! Homework is complete! I can finally turn this all in! Check one on the to-do list!” she marks a check in the air.

Adrien looks at her in admiration. “If you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you do your homework before? What do you usually do?”

“Oh, I’ve just been busy this past week is all. I do commissions from Jagged Stone from time to time. And I sometimes help my family down in the bakery! I also have duties as class president. Not to mention, I’ve been pretty busy thinking about a lot of stuff lately— but that’s just the tip of the iceberg!” Marinette waves her hand back and forth as if all she’s done is not a big deal.

Wow, Adrien hadn’t realized how much Marinette actually does. “Wow, you’re just like me. But better. You’re doing so much better than I am. You are awesome, Marinette.”

Marinette colours a little, “What do you mean? You are Adrien freaking Agreste! Chinese lessons, fencing, photoshoots, homework, and on top of that, having to display a perfect model boy for your father’s business! If anyone can compare, which I’m sure they can’t, would surprise me. Despite all of that, you still make time for friends and helping them and being kind and compassionate. How do you balance it all?”

Now it was Adrien’s turn to blush. “It’s nothing really. To be honest, I was about to ask you the very same question. How do you do it?”

“I try. I try my very best. That’s how I do it. For me, at least. Now tell me your secret, it’s like you don’t even have to try at all!”

Adrien looks down, “I try really hard, actually. Keeping up with my father, is difficult.”

Marinette suddenly becomes quiet. Adrien looks up and gives a gentle smile to her.

“I guess… those around me, help me keep my balance. Like Natalie, who always helps me with my schedules. Nino, who helps me see the fun in all things. Alya, who keeps me on my toes, inspires me to stay curious. Kagami, who I can relate to and can understand me. You. You, who I feel comfortable with and who’s a really good friend. You, who is kind and always ready to help everyone. Lady—”

Adrien cringes internally. He had almost slipped. He had almost said Ladybug. Because Ladybug keeps him balanced the most. Keeps him to be true to himself. Keeps him to be loving.

Trying to cover up his mistake, he clears his throat and coughs loudly. Swallowing, “Yeah. I guess… everybody has a part in keeping me whole.”

Marinette was looking at him very intensely, Adrien locked eyes with her for a second. What was she thinking?

Just as she was about to move her lips and create a response, Adrien’s phone buzzed. He guesses he’ll never know what she was thinking.

“You should answer that,” Marinette said instead.

Adrien looked at his phone, he got a missed call from an unknown number. Suddenly, the same unknown number texted him.

[#] _Hey man, it’s Luka. Come to my boat tomorrow? I think I’m going to do it then… and I want you to be there. Moral support? Please._

Adrien stared at his phone for what seemed like forever, reading and rereading the text over and over again.

He forgot about Luka and the song he was creating for Marinette. He forgot they were trying things out. He forgot Luka liked her…

Adrien didn’t know why, but he felt like a sudden wave of sadness hit him. He felt lonely again. He was deflated immediately.

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked, the concern present in her eyes.

“I’m—”

Just as Adrien was about to answer a phone buzzes once more. It was Marinette’s.

Adrien watched as the blue light lit Marinette’s face, her eyes moving with the text.

Adrien didn’t need reassurance that Luka was the one who texted her, no doubt asking her to come over.

He watched as Marinette’s eyes stared past the phone, deep in thought.

Adrien didn’t need to be told that Marinette was thinking about it.

“I-I’m sorry, um, what were you saying?” Marinette said as she drifted back down to earth.

“Nothing. I—it was just my bodyguard, I have to go now.”

“Oh,” she said flatly.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? In school?” he added quickly.

“Tomorrow…” she said thoughtfully. “Yes, tomorrow.” she said determinedly now, like she had a plan. Adrien could see it in her eyes. The same look she had this morning.

Adrien couldn’t help but feel discouraged. Was Marinette… going to accept Luka after she’s heard his song?

“Tomorrow,” she repeated again.

“Bye,” Adrien waved goodbye, not bothering to send a quick text to his bodyguard, all he wanted was to get out of this library that suddenly felt too small.

“Bye!” he heard Marinette call out as he walked out.

He did not call his bodyguard. He was going to run home and clear his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Marinette had it all planned out. Luka was most likely to present his song to her, why else would he invite her over if not to hang? She had prepared a whole speech and everything.

She couldn’t go on further like this, stringing Luka along. No matter what he said or what he’s done for her… she couldn’t give that back. She couldn’t return all he’s done for her. No matter how much it pains her to know she would be breaking his heart, it had to be done like this. Or they’ll never be happy.

“Tikki, I’m going to rundown the speech one more time, correct me if I’m wrong,” Marinette says, standing in front of her mirror.

“Go for it, Marinette!” Tikki gives a supporting thumbs up.

Marinette takes a breath and exhales, starting her speech, “Luka, uhh this sounds so weird! Focus Marinette! That’s not part of the speech, Tikki. I’m just trying not to be weird. Don’t be weird, don’t be weird.”

She starts pacing up and down her room, trying to calm herself down. Once again, she stopped in front of the mirror, composing herself.

“Luka,” she said firmly this time around, “I need to talk to you about something,” her voice cracks.

She drops to the ground and groans, “I can’t do this!”

“Aw, Marinette, of course you can do this! You’ve got it in you, I see it. You were able to do it last night!” Tikki drops to level with Marinette.

“That was last night! Today is the actual day I have to talk to him! I feel so much pressure!”

“Come on, Marinette, where’s that determined girl I saw yesterday?”

“Still here,” Marinette points to her defeated self, “She’s just taking a short break.”

“Marinette, I believe in you. You can do it! I know you can! You’ve become Ladybug, you’ve become more confident this year, you’ve defeated more than who knows how much akumas and akuma attacks just this year! More importantly, you’ve become a better you. If you can do all of that, you can do anything! And if you fail, you’ll get back up again and fix your mistakes and learn from them. Just like in the beginning. I know you can do it, Marinette. Don’t be afraid.”

Marinette was looking up at Tikki with a spark in her eyes, “You’re right! I can do it! I can do it! I can do it! I can—”

She stops to think, “Is this a bad thing? I’m breaking Luka’s feelings?! I can’t do this!”

“Marinette,” Tikki says authoritatively, motherly, “You’re going to break his feelings either way. If you choose not to be clear now, you’ll just let him assume you are choosing him and when he figures out that you’re not, he’ll hurt even more. If you choose to be with him, but your heart's not in it, you’ll only end up hurting his feelings and your own feelings. You’ll end up hating each other! We don’t want that. If you open up now and be clear about your true feelings, the best thing that could happen is that he’ll understand and be able to move on quicker.”

Marinette breathes in and out, “You’re right. You’re always right. Thanks for putting some sense to my crazy mind, Tikki.”

She rubs the top of kwami’s head who giggles in delight.

“You should probably get moving if you don’t want to be late,” Tikki reminds her.

Just in time, her phone alarms, reminding her of ten minutes before she had to go to Luka’s.

“Now or never.” Marinette mutters to herself, straightening her back, one hand on the strap of her bag, the other reaching out for her phone.

Marinette nods at Tikki who nods back and flies into her purse.

It was now or never.

The walk down the Seine felt like forever. Marinette could barely keep down her nerves. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Was she really doing this?

Marinette does her best to shake the thought away. She was doing this. She could do this. She had to do this.

But once she stepped inside the boat and immediately saw Adrien, she paled. She couldn’t do this! Why was Adrien here? Did Luka invite him? Did he help write the song? Was this punishment for what she was about to do?

Oh no, no, no. She can’t do this.

All she had to do was turn around and leave. Run. Fast walk. Transform into Ladybug and get out of there. All she had to do was turn back.

But she couldn’t move. Her eyes were still locked on to Adrien. She couldn’t move away.

Then he saw her. Marinette almost looked away but he smiled and waved which forced Marinette to smile and wave back. It may have just been her imagination or her mind, but Adrien’s smile looked like his model smile. She could tell the difference.

She had no time to interpret that smile before Luka called her, smiling brightly.

“Marinette! It’s so good to see you! How have you been?” he immediately pulls her into a hug which she awkwardly returns patting his back.

“I’ve been— I’ve been good! You?”

_Keep it cool, Marinette. Keep it cool._

“Great, great!” he wipes his hands on his jeans, “Um, do you want anything? A drink maybe? Uh, here! Sit down.”

“Oh, um, thanks,” Marinette takes a seat on the couch, “Maybe a water?”

“Sure,” Luka leaves to go to the kitchen.

Adrien stands from the keyboard, looking at Marinette who was looking at her hands.

“I can do this!” Marinette whispers to herself, clenching her fists in determination.

She feels someone sit beside her. When she turns her head to see who it was, she almost jumps out of the couch.

“A-Adrien! Hi!” she tries to compose herself, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Hey, Marinette, how are you?”

“I’m good, a-and you?”

“I’m good too.”

Awkward silence. Just a second of silence but it felt like an eternity. Marinette shifted and turned to Adrien. At the same time they looked at each other and said:

“What are you doing here?”

Adrien clears his throat. Marinette coughs loudly. The two both looked away and blushed.

“I’m here because Luka texted me over,” Marinette said quietly after a while.

“I’m here because— err, well, Luka texted me over to practice playing. I didn’t realize we’d reach you,” Adrien chuckles nervously.

Marinette’s heart beat loudly against her chest. She hadn’t realized she would be sitting this close to Adrien today. The thought made her sweat. Being there right beside her made her sweat.

But that shouldn’t matter, none of this hopeless-crush-on-Adrien should matter today. Because she was on a mission, a mission to be clear of her feelings once and for all. Nothing was going to stop her even if she wanted to.

“Hey guys,” Luka sits on the other side next to Marinette, placing her water on the table.

“Thanks,” Marinette says quietly, her heart pounding so hard, she could hear it in her head.

The reality of the situation hit her, really hit her, as Luka sat next to her. She wanted to cry, run away, not be here in general. But no, she made it this far, she couldn’t back out now.

Luka attempted to start a conversation, to break the ice. Suddenly, Adrien started talking and all seemed normal. The three of them all chatting and agreeing. For a moment, all seemed normal. For a moment, Marinette didn’t have to worry.

It was only until Luka stood up from where he sat did Marinette remember why she was here.

“I, um, actually have a— well, I made a song… for you. I made a song for you,” Luka said nervously.

“Oh, y-you did?” Marinette replied, hoping she sounded convincing.

He nods back in confirmation.

It was now or never.

Marinette gulps and her voice cracks a bit, she manages a small “oh”.

It still didn’t explain why Adrien was here. Marinette almost forgot of his presence but was quickly reminded when he coughed slightly.

“I-If you don’t mind me asking, um, no offense to you Adrien, but what are you doing here?”

Adrien clears his throat, “I’m sure Luka can answer that.”

Marinette turns her attention to Luka who was fidgeting with his guitar strap. “It’s best if we just show you…”

Luka nods Adrien over. Adrien stands up and makes his way to the keyboard.

“Adrien agreed to help me out with the song. Dedicated. For you.”

He starts with a sweet, soft melody Marinette has never heard of anywhere. It was really an original song.

Then he started singing. His voice was beautiful. Raspy but smooth. It felt like Marinette was in a music video.

“ _I remember the first time…_ ”

Marinette watched and listened with her mouth gawking. She couldn’t help but be amazed.

When Adrien started to play the chords for the chorus, Marinette had to bite her lips closed, remembering what she was about to do. Her heart physically ached. She didn’t like that it actually, physically hurts. She didn’t like that she could feel it all. The music. The symphony. The melody.

She loved it. She really did. It was beautiful. Lovely. It really, really was. But Marinette was internally resisting. It was the right thing to do, she chanted to herself over and over again.

She could feel her eyes switching from Luka to Adrien and Adrien to Luka back and forth.

Marinette closed her eyes to stop herself. She let herself fully listen to the music, the song, the strumming of the guitar. The music only.

They were in the interlude, the instrumental part. Marinette let herself feel the keys of the piano and the strings of the guitar move her heart, trying to find a middle in between them. A grounding point. A balance.

And just like the night she had with Chat, the morning she watched the sunrise, she found her balance.

If anything were to happen between her and Luka in the future, she finds comfort in knowing that if they will be together, that is where fate will lead her. And if not, then no. One thing was for sure in the now, in her present, she wasn’t sure with Luka, she wasn’t ready for him. She hasn’t found her balance with him.

“— _You’re the song that’s stuck in my head  
The one that I’ll never forget._”

And that was the last line.

Marinette opens her eyes to the two boys staring at her.

The first thing she sees is Adrien, looking at her like she had all the power in the world, wondering what she was going to do with it. She sees Luka next, an anxious but hopeful look in his eyes.

She takes a deep breath. They were expecting an answer… from her.

“It was—” she took time to look at each one of them, “—beautiful.”

Luka let out a small, relieved smile.

“Marinette, I wanted to ask—” Luka started.

Marinette already knew what Luka was going to ask. She knew from the start. She just didn’t think he would be doing it in front of Adrien. She didn’t think Adrien would be here at all.

She was afraid that he was here. She didn’t want him to hear what she has to say.

She needed this to be a private matter. She needed this to be a conversation between her and Luka only.

If she could just get the words out...

“Um,” Marinette cleared her throat, finding her voice, “Can we have… a moment alone please… Adrien.”

The keys of the keyboard clang, “Oh, um, sorry… I tripped on something… I’ll leave you two alone now.”

Luka pats Adrien on the back as he walks out, “Thanks for everything.”

Adrien mutters something like, “no problem” back.

Marinette watched as Adrien leave. It was just the two of them left on the boat.

It was silent. Silence. The other waiting for one to speak.

“Um—”

“I—”

They both started. Luka blushed. Marinette coughed.

“Ladies first,” Luka said in a small voice.

“Um, I was going to ask about what you were saying a while ago…”

It was a miracle Marinette found her voice. She could feel all her emotions clogging up right above her throat, if she dared speak, it would all crack.

“Oh… heh,” Luka moves his arm to rub the back of his neck, “Marinette, I wanted to ask…”

Marinette dared not to speak.

He laughs nervously, “Why is this so hard?”

He clears his throat.

“Marinette… if it was okay with you… I mean, if you want to… I mean…”

Luka takes a deep breath.

“I was wondering,” he started out slowly, “If you wanted to be my…”

Marinette already knew what he was going to say.

“I know I asked you before… but, I wasn’t able to get an answer then…”

Marinette tried to speak but she was afraid her voice would sound cracked. She was already struggling to keep the tears in her eyes.

Luka was looking everywhere but her, “I was wondering—”

“—if you wanted to be my girlfriend,” with his last words, he looks straight at Marinette.

She was aware that he could see her glossy eyes… and she couldn’t keep it in any longer.

Her eyes drip with tears.

“I-I’m sorry,” she said, cracked, voice filled with emotion.

Luka had to sit down at the nearest chair.

Marinette wiped her face furiously to get rid of the tears. She tried to compose herself, tried to speak again… but all words were lost. She had forgotten the speech she had prepared.

She couldn’t look at Luka. She couldn’t.

When she found her voice again, the only thing she said was, “Please understand.”

Silence.

She still hadn’t looked at him.

More silence.

Marinette tried to calm herself despite the painful beating of her heart. The silence was strong enough that something had to be said.

Pulling her best Ladybug confidence, Marinette grits her teeth and turns to look at Luka once and for all.

He was looking at his feet.

When she looked at him, it was as if Luka has sensed her looking, he looked up.

Their eyes locked. Blue and blue. Marinette’s breath hitched.

She took a deep breath and gathered up all her words she wanted to say to him.

It was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh 5 chapters left if all goes well! How do you think of the story so far?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I’m back! I am so sorry for the lack of chapters and breaking my streak of regular uploads for this particular fic. School got me ded >.<
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

Adrien wanted nothing more than to run out of there, but another part of him wanted to stay and see where it would all lead. He almost wanted to ruin all of Luka’s hard work and interrupt them while confessing, but Adrien felt shame at the thought. He couldn’t bring himself up to it even if he tried. He wouldn’t.

Inside, was the most awkward Adrien has been. He played the keys, but he was looking at Marinette the whole time. He noticed how she stared at Luka, bit her lip, closed her eyes to the end of the song. He grew anxious and worrisome.

_What was she thinking_?

Because _what_ was she thinking about at that very moment?

And what about Luka? How was he feeling right now?

What are they talking about? Would Luka propose to be her boyfriend? Would she accept? What would—

“Oh, come on! You have this look on your face that obviously says you’re thinking about them. About her! Why don’t you just fix all your problems and tell Luka you also like Marinette then tell Marinette you like her. That simple!” Plagg says as he pops out of Adrien’s pocket with an annoyed scowl.

“Simple?! It’s not that simple, Plagg! It is a complicated set of series of events which could lead to disaster and more disaster and maybe a ruined friendship. Possibly two friendships! I can’t live with that. I don’t even have the courage to do any of that!”

“Uh-huh?” said Plagg, not convinced. “What about Ladybug? Why is it so easy for you to confess to her and flirt with her day to day when it’s so hard to do that with Marinette?”

Adrien stops in his tracks, “Be—because! Chat Noir is different from Adrien! He has more confidence than I do. More charisma.”

“You two are the same person.”

“He wears a mask!”

“Adrien does too if you think about it. To add to that, you are what makes Chat Noir! There can be an Adrien without Chat Noir, but no Chat Noir without Adrien.”

Adrien shuts up, defeated. Quietly, he says, “You have a point there.”

“See! Open that small-minded mind of yours and just be your full self while you still can!”

“Are you saying… that I’m my full self when I’m with Marinette?”

“What do you think I’m saying?” replied his kwami sarcastically.

“Yes?”

“Yes! Okay!”

“Thanks Plagg,” Adrien rubs the top of Plagg’s head affectionately.

He grumbles and hides back into Adrien’s pocket muttering gibberish.

Adrien chuckles to himself and starts to walk again. He had no direction to where he was walking. He didn’t think he’d be leaving so early and his bodyguard wasn’t to be expected anytime soon, so Adrien was mindlessly wandering about.

Surely enough, Adrien finds himself at the Eiffel Tower. How ironic. Adrien always seemed to forget he lived in the city of love. Well, love isn’t easy, sometimes.

He thinks back on what Plagg said earlier… how he could easily fix all his problems by communicating. Communicating… it sounds easier than it actually is. Because who would want to hear your side? People have problems of their own, what would it matter to them if they heard yours?

And, he still felt that Chat and himself were different people. He forgets they’re the same. It’s so easy to forget. When Chat Noir is running around free and freeing Paris from evil, Adrien is stuck and trapped in his own home where there shouldn’t be evil, there should be love and home yet Adrien couldn’t find any.

Furthermore, what did Plagg mean when he said that Adrien was his full-self around Marinette? Who even was Adrien’s full-self? How come Adrien couldn’t find him?

Subconsciously, Adrien’s feet was taking him up the famous tower, one step at a time, using the staircase. It was a long distance but Adrien found it nice to be alone with his thoughts, his feet only taking him up.

Despite everything, he hopes Luka was happy. He hopes Marinette was happy.

As he reached the second floor of the Eiffel Tower, he was surprised to find Kagami there.

“Kagami?” he asks hesitantly.

Startled, Kagami jumps. “Adrien? What are you doing here?”

“Sorry if I scared you… I could ask you the same thing,” Adrien walks up to her to make the two of them stand side by side.

Kagami just shrugs, “I felt like wandering.”

“Same,” Adrien replies.

Kagami sighs and leans on a rail. Adrien does the same.

“How have you been? It’s been a while since we’ve last hung out I admit,” Adrien strikes a conversation.

Kagami chuckles softly, “It’s only been two days or so.”

“Really? I guess I got lost of the time…”

“Time is an illusion.”

Adrien pauses for a moment.

“I never really got that quote. What does it mean exactly?”

“It has many meanings and interpretations. But I guess, I’ll tell you what my mother had told me. Time is… you can’t grasp time… it’s nonexistent if you think about it. Once it’s in the past, it’s in the past. You can’t go back for it. You can’t get ahold of time. It’s not something you can control,” Kagami explains.

Adrien stares ahead and sighs, “I think I lost the right time.”

Kagami turns her head to stare at Adrien, the wind blowing his goldenlocks to his face. Her eyes squint as she looked at him inquisitively. “There’s never a right time… for anything.”

“I guess you’re right,” said Adrien defeatedly.

“Who—?” Kagami clears her throat, “Are you referring to anyone specific?”

“Yes. No. Maybe? I don’t know anymore… I used to be so sure before but now, there’s another equation added and I— I don’t know what to do,” he said truthfully.

Kagami takes in a breath, Adrien noticed it was a bit shaky. He turns to look at her, she was staring straightforward.

“Kagami?” he called out.

She turns to him, her eyes mixed with hope and something else… regret? Fear? Why…?

“Are you okay?” he asked with genuine concern.

Kagami’s eyes begin to water. Adrien considered rubbing her back for comfort, but ended up pulling his hand back before he could touch her. He stood there in silent awkwardness, not sure what to do.

Kagami wipes her eyes hastily. “I’m fine,” she choked.

“No, you are not,” Adrien said immediately. “What’s wrong? Who hurt you?”

“Adrien…” she said firmly. He could tell she was trying not to cry anymore.

He waits for her to continue speaking.

“Have you—” Kagami swallows, fidgeting with her blouse, “—Have you… ever liked… me?”

She closed her eyes shut in fear of the anticipation.

Adrien was left confused once more, not understanding what Kagami was implying, “I’ve always liked you Kagami. You’re my equal and I always enjoy it when I beat you in fencing. More so the other way around! I’ve always liked that you’re so calm and collected, you know how to hold your stance. Fencing or not. And you’re so wise, all your carefully chosen words have a deeper meaning in them and—”

“Adrien.” she said firmly again, her voice was shaking. Adrien could see some tears fall down her closed eyes.

Adrien felt sick to his stomach. He had made Kagami cry. Did he say something to hurt her? What did he say? What did he do?

“Have you ever liked me as more than a friend?”

Adrien felt frozen in place. It felt like somebody submerged him into water and he couldn’t breathe nor hear. Whatever Kagami was saying, it was muffled. It was until she said something that brought Adrien back up to the surface and his world started to spin.

“Because I have. And I still do.” Kagami paused waiting for him to reply.

His world was spinning. It was not a good feeling especially when he just felt sick to his stomach moments ago. He clenched his fists wrapped around the railing, gripping them tight.

“I—I’m sorry—” Adrien began.

He was cut off by Kagami, “I know. I knew it… I just thought— for a second I thought I had a chance.”

Adrien wanted to cry. Here he was, so caught up in all his love misery that he had forgotten about Kagami. He could get an award for being the worst friend ever. Why hadn’t he caught on to that? Why didn’t he notice _something_ about Kagami before? Now, here she was, heartbroken and crying because of him. _Because of him_!

Adrien hated himself. Plagg was right, he was an _oblivious idiot_ when it comes to love.

“Kagami, I’m so sorry—”

“Don’t!” she held a hand up, “I don’t want an explanation. Just… tell me… who—?”

She couldn’t finish her sentence. Adrien could tell.

Adrien breathed in, after all the pain he’s caused Kagami, she deserves the truth. “Ladybug. She was the first.”

“Ladybug?” Kagami said, disbelieving.

“I know what you might think. And I admit, how could I have a chance? I just— you know, I saw her since the first time she fought stoneheart. I saw her when she doubted herself. But I saw how she rose above that. I saw her confidence grow more and more each time… and I admired that. She’s saved me a few times… each time my heart would skip a beat. I knew I fell in love with her.”

Adrien regretted how much he said. But he still did. He still loved her.

“Adrien,” she said softly this time. “You know it could never happen… so why hope?”

“You never know when it could.”

Adrien exhales a heavy breath. The day felt so heavy.

“I always thought it would be Marinette,” Kagami said quietly.

Adrien, surprised, asked, “How so?”

“I don’t know, I just noticed you talk a lot about her. Even if you put ‘she’s just a friend’ after every sentence.”

“I do not!” Adrien said defensively.

A small smile forms on Kagami’s lips, “You do.”

Adrien smiled at the sight of Kagami’s smile.

“You’ll be alright, will you?”

“I will,” she replied and Adrien knew she was telling the truth.

“Although, yes, I’m beginning to have feelings for Marinette.” It felt good to finally get it out in the open. He’s been bottling the thought up because he was unsure. But now Kagami made it a lot easier for him to accept it. She voiced out reason.

“Then why still pine over Ladybug, who you may not have a chance with, and go for Marinette? She’s proven to be a very sweet girl and… I like her. She’s good for you.”

Adrien was amazed to see Kagami openly talking about his problems and helping him. He… appreciated it.

“I lost the right time. Luka is already confessing to her. There’s no way I have a chance.”

“You realize she likes you more than you might think.”

“How can she? I’ve been a bad friend to her. Did you know I made a terrible first impression on her?! First impressions last!”

“You’re being overdramatic.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, everyone can be a little over dramatic sometimes.”

“No, not for that. Well part of that. But, I’m sorry if I was a bad friend to you too. I neglected your feelings and here I am talking about my problems when you have yours too—”

“Adrien, you couldn’t have known. I never told you.”

“Still…”

“Plus, you are oblivious when it comes to things like this.”

Adrien gives Kagami a look. Her lips curl into a half-smirk. They share a silence. It wasn’t as stiff as before, thankfully.

Adrien was the one who broke the silence, “It’s nice… being up here and seeing the city from a different perspective.”

Kagami breathes out, slowly leaning her head on Adrien’s shoulder. “Yeah?”

“I am truly sorry Kagami. I don’t want to lose you… you’re one of my greatest friends. Would you forgive me?”

“All will be forgiven in time. For now, I think you need to talk to Marinette.”

“There’s no chance…”

“And if there is?”

“...I’m not sure.”

“Then give it a try.”

Adrien smiles down at the girl who was leaning her head on his shoulder. She was an inspiration. Maybe… he was going to try. He’ll talk to her.

They fall back into the same comfortable silence, watching the people and cars below, walking like tiny ants in every direction. How small everything is from a distance.

* * *

“Please understand.”

Marinette said before a deafening silence filled the room. A second that felt like an eternity passed and Marinette figured she should say something.

The silence was too quiet.

They were staring at each other in this deadly game of staring.

Luka was waiting for her to speak.

Sucking in a breath, she pours her heart out.

“Luka, I just wanted to say— just to be clear— I don’t want to hurt your feelings— I just—”

Marinette stops herself. Now was not the time to stumble on her words. Luka was already in enough pain as it is. He deserved at least a clear explanation. She needs to lighten her heart.

Inhaling, she begins again, “Luka, I don’t want to hurt you. I really don’t—” she said sincerely, “—I just… can’t return your feelings.”

“It’s nothing you did, I swear—!” she added quickly. “It’s nothing you didn’t do either. You’ve been so good and patient with me...”

She paused to wait for Luka’s reaction. He was still looking into her eyes and she could see herself in his blue irises.

“It’s just me. I’m the problem. I’m the mishap. I'm the one who feels differently… I’m… I don’t deserve you,” her voice was shaking ever so slightly.

Luka opens his mouth to speak but Marinette cuts him off.

“I was confused. I was so unsure. So uncertain. I didn’t know what I wanted… I didn’t want to leave you… I didn’t want to hurt you… but it felt as if my confusion set this divide between you and me. And—and I can’t live with it if I knew I was stringing you along, not knowing if I’d settle for you… or someone else… and I know you’d be a lot more hurt then.”

Luka resigns. Slouching deeper into his seat. Marinette held her breath and counted the seconds.

It was twelve seconds later when Luka spoke, “Did you… have you ever like me Marinette?”

The way he had said that… how he looked at her when he said that… only brought a whole new weight on her shoulders, cracking her heart one push at a time. She reached for her arms, hugging them close to herself, feeling small. The tighter she closed into herself, the smaller she shrunk.

“So much,” she said, emotion-filled, heavy, and regretful.

“...Then why—? There’s another in your mind, isn’t there?”

She closed her eyes, silent tears falling when she promised they wouldn’t. In a quiet voice, she answered truthfully, “Yes.”

“It’s Adrien, right?”

Marinette slowly opens her eyes, water blurring her sight. She wipes her tears with the palms of her hands.

“Yes.” She was starting to think that Chat was making his way into her heart as well. She didn’t want to dwell on the idea any longer. She hadn’t had a chance.

Luka sighs, “I knew it was true.”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette choked out.

Luka stays silent for a while, in that while, he started to play an off tune on his guitar.

Marinette watched as Luka’s lips curl into a small smile, the best smile he could give considering their situation now. She didn’t quite understand.

“It’s okay, Marinette. Don’t cry.”

Blue irises meet blue.

“I understand. I’ve always known.”

The off tune melody finally found balance. Peace. It hit smooth waves in a calm ocean.

Marinette gasps, feeling a little lighter.

“The fact that I know you like me, is enough for me. Even if I’m not the one…”

Marinette chokes. _Why_? Why was he being so nice?

She cried once more, only this time it was not of heavy tears, it was of tears of relief, “Here’s the thing with you—” her voice cracking, “—you understand everything. And I don't deserve that.”

She hugs herself closer. Luka’s music stops. She hears footsteps. She could feel he was close.

She feels the warmth of his arms wrap around her. To her ear he whispers, “You deserve everything.”

_I don’t_ , she wanted to say. She was terrible for playing with his feelings. He wrote a song for her. She should’ve told him from the start.

“I am truly sorry Luka. I don’t want to lose you… you’re someone special to me. Would you forgive me?”

“It’ll take time to heal. But all is forgiven in time.”

“I’ll take it,” Marinette was hugging him back now.

“You should talk to him.”

“There’s no chance for me.”

“And if there is?”

“...I’m not sure.”

“Then give it a try.”

For the first time since their heavy heart to heart moment, Marinette smiles. Because finally somebody believed in her.

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reached this far, you’re a real one :>


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes! I’m back! Sorry for the wait, again. BUT seeing as this fic is close to completion, I decided to update chapters randomly (definitely not because I can’t keep up my streak. nope.)
> 
> Enjoy reading! And on a completely different note: have you seen the latest episodes of miraculous?!

It was late in the afternoon when Adrien returned to his home. Everything that happened today, brought weight to his shoulders. But at the same time, some of that weight was lifted after the talk with Kagami.

He went straight to his room just to be called for dinner the second he hit his bed. He groaned as he got up, not feeling hungry.

When he got to the dining room, he froze at the doorway. His father was sitting at the table.

Adrien knew he shouldn’t keep his hopes up. There must be a reason his father was eating on the table tonight. He could be doing his work while eating, not even acknowledging Adrien. He could confront Adrien about a problem he wanted to address to him which would only bring Adrien’s esteem lower. He could ignore Adrien the whole meal and tonight’s dinner would be just as cold as every other.

“Adrien, will you just stand there or will you join me for dinner?”

Adrien forced himself to move again after freezing once more. His walk was stiff and straight but he lowered the walls in his heart ever so slightly. He let his guard slip for just a moment as he sat down on his seat.

Maybe… things will be different.

He said a short “good evening” to his father and began eating. It was silent at first, the other not knowing what to say. Adrien was beginning to lose hope. Maybe nothing will change between them.

“Adrien, I’ve noticed you’ve been going out a lot these days…” his father started.

Adrien stopped eating and put his fork down. He didn’t say anything, he just looked at his father, waiting for him to speak again.

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been coming home late as well. Later than usual,” he said.

Adrien was suddenly dreading what he would say next. He could say that Adrien isn’t allowed to go outside anymore. He could say that Adrien isn’t allowed to go to school anymore. Then he would have no social life at all and he’ll be completely alone until—

“Is this true?”

Adrien bowed his head and answered to his father, “Yes.”

Gabriel Agreste starts to move his utensils again, “I hope that even with this _life_ of yours, you are still focusing on your studies and fencing and all your other extracurricular activities.”

“Yes, father, I am.”

“Very well, so long as you keep your best in everything, I will allow you to continue what you’re doing.”

Adrien eyes went wide. His father… was allowing him to spend time with his friends.

“Does that mean I can bring my friends over to the house?”

“No. Don’t push your luck,” he simply replied.

Adrien smiled and nodded. It could’ve been a lot worse, he thought as he returned to eating. What if… since his father was in such a good mood today, what if Adrien could finally spend time with his father. They haven’t done that in a while. It doesn’t hurt to ask. He’ll just be poking his luck a little.

“Father, I was wondering if we could spend some time together, me and you—”

Then something happened, Gabriel Agreste flinched like some electrical shock hit him and he stood up. The odd sight made Adrien stand up as well.

“Are you okay, Father—?”

“No, I have somewhere to be. Adrien, go up to your room and stay there. Dinner is dismissed.”

_Dismissed_? Since when was dinner a subject? Adrien’s mood dropped as quick as that one sentence flowed out of his father’s mouth. Why did he expect anything different? Nothing was going to change between them.

His father moved into his office in a hurry, Adrien couldn’t care less. He went back to his room. Why did he think that he could actually spend time with his father? He was always disappearing here and there.

“Hey, you okay?” Plagg asked as soon as the door closed.

Adrien ignored him and looked away. In a defeated voice, “Why did I think it would be any different?”

Adrien from now on, vowed to never expect anything good from his father. He closed up his heart to him.

“Your father just has a different and difficult way of showing affection.”

Adrien never understood him.

Suddenly, a blast and screams from Parisians that sounded not too far away caught their attention.

“Perfect.” A perfect distraction for Adrien. “Plagg, claws out!”

_One akuma attack later…_

Adrien was still not feeling better. If only, the akuma attack made him feel worse. At first, it was fine and normal. Then, he discovered that the akumatized victim was but a young child, neglected by his father. He couldn’t sympathize and empathize more with the young boy.

Ladybug landed beside him after all was said and done and she had offered comforting words to the boy.

“Bien joue, Chaton?” she said with eyes full of stars.

Chat Noir turned to her with a fake smile, showing his ring with half a pad left.

“Gotta split!” And just like that, Chat Noir leapt off with the wind without another word.

Ladybug bit her lip in worry. Chat didn’t even do their celebratory fist bump. Ladybug was a bit down because of that but most of all, she was concerned for Chat. He wore a fake smile when he rarely did that. Something was up.

She contemplated whether to follow him or not. She did. And she followed after him.

As soon as Chat Noir dropped down in a secluded corner, his transformation released as well.

He groans and clutches his head, “I’m so stupid. Why did I ignore Ladybug? Why didn’t I do our fist bump? I still had time…”

He sighs, “I guess I lost it again. Time.”

Ladybug lost sight of Chat Noir. She was starting to think he had already de-transformed. There was no way Ladybug could find him then.

But still, she touched down to the ground and decided to walk. Nobody else was walking in these streets, Ladybug felt it was safe enough.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry—” Ladybug looked up to apologize, “—Adrien?”

She blushed and was momentarily freaking internally but she calmed herself in the last second.

“L-Ladybug! Wha—what are you doing here?” Adrien says, innerly facepalming himself.

“I was just looking for Chat Noir,” she bit her lip again in worry.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You made her worry!_ Adrien thought to himself.

“Why are you here? A-Aren’t you supposed to be home? I mean, I don’t—don’t know anything about your home life and how would I know if you were home or not—.”

“I just wanted to get out for a while,” Adrien shrugged and answered once she said home.

Home. It immediately brought him… nothing. All negative feelings. Right now, he didn’t want to be there.

Ladybug remained silent, she felt his changed mood and figured she shouldn’t say anything more.

“...If you want to talk, you can trust me,” she said with a smile, “It’s just me, Ladybug.”

Adrien shifted, “Well… can we change the subject… I mean, I just don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh,” she gave an embarrassed smile, “Okay then. But if you want to vent, I’m here for you. You can trust me, it’s only Ladybug. I’m willing to give some of my time for you.”

Adrien thought about it for a while. As much as he can, he wants to forget the latest encounter with his father, so he ventures to another situation which also brought weight to his shoulders. Then he realized that, maybe Ladybug can help him with this particular situation.

“Actually… I do have something to ask you… you’re a girl, and I’m confused with one…” Adrien couldn’t believe he was talking to Ladybug about his problems, “... s-should I ask her out… to the movies? I feel like I’m getting feelings for her but I don’t know what to do with them.”

Ladybug’s heart dropped but she kept up her smile, to encourage and help Adrien. She didn’t want him to know her change of mood. Because Adrien… was going to ask a girl out…

“D-do I know her?” Somehow, Ladybug concluded that it was Kagami, feeling a strong bit of deja vu.

Adrien stares at her, thinking and trying to remember. His face brightens as he remembers, “Yeah! She—”

Adrien was staring at Ladybug but he was not at the same time. His face looked like his thoughts were a million miles away.

“She reminds me of you,” Adrien says, curiously.

Ladybug, still thinking that it was Kagami he was talking about, got bitter. She knew she had no chance with Adrien anymore. She knew she wasn’t going to find Chat Noir. And she knew that she hated being compared to people in the wrong ways. She liked Kagami, but they had plenty of differences.

“Don’t ask her out. If you’re so confused, then that’s probably a sign that you don’t actually like her. Why do you like her anyway?”

Adrien was shocked to hear what Ladybug was saying. It was almost as if… she were jealous. It wouldn’t be the first time that happened.

“You see, the more I got to know her, the more I liked her even more. I didn’t even realize I was starting to like her.”

And here he was, telling Ladybug his problems even after noticing she was jealous. All he wanted was to release something off his shoulders and ask for help. Maybe Ladybug wasn’t the right person he should be asking… but as Chat Noir, there would be no judgement.

“Never mind, it’s too late now. She probably already has a boyfriend at the end of the day.”

Ladybug tuned out of what Adrien had said last. She was too hurt to listen. She rejected Luka for Adrien, but she should’ve known better. She should’ve known that Adrien would never return her feelings. How can he? He doesn’t know how she feels. She never told him. Maybe that was her fault too.

“I’m really sorry, Ladybug. I just… needed to talk to someone.”

_Maybe, she wasn’t the right person to talk to_ , Adrien thought.

_Maybe I’m not the right person to tell_ , Ladybug thought.

Adrien could see the hurt in Ladybug’s eyes, wishing he had just imagined it. Though, why would she be jealous? Was it something he said? Was it the fact that he compared Ladybug to Marinette, who was the one in his mind? Maybe that was it, he knows Ladybug hated being compared to people.

Adrien had thought that talking to someone would help, but it turned out to be the opposite. He ended up more confused than ever and he didn’t know what to do. Ladybug advised him not to ask Marinette out on a date if it had made him so confused, yet Adrien wanted to disagree with her. He wanted to ask Marinette out, but the fact that she may already be with Luka after this… he’d end up miserable. He was already miserable. Why was he still thinking about her? Why did he start thinking about her in the first place?

Adrien concluded, he should not ask Marinette anything.

Ladybug concluded, she lost her chance to be with Luka, and now Kagami has a chance to be with Adrien. It was obvious that it was she who he was talking about. Who else would it be?

A beeping of Ladybug’s earrings broke the awkward silence between the two.

“I guess I better be going,” Ladybug said, failing to do what she had come all this way for. She never found Chat Noir. But how could she? He was probably already in civilian form.

“Yeah, I better be going home as well,” Adrien said, sighing. He wished he could properly talk to Ladybug as partners and not awkwardly like this. He felt shame on putting Ladybug on this pedestal and having her endure all his problems. He should’ve never told them to her. It was possibly the worst timing ever.

Both part ways, returning home with a new weight in their hearts greater than before.

* * *

Ladybug flew by the Seine, probably after the akuma attack, Luka observed. He was walking down the river to clear his thoughts. To make them calm like the flowing river once more.

But nothing was working, not even a peaceful stroll. He wanted to know… he wanted to know… what he did that didn’t measure up to Adrien Agreste.

No, the real question was, what did Adrien Agreste do? He’s perfect. He is perfect. They say that nobody is perfect, but Adrien is.

Yet, he couldn’t bring it in himself to point fingers at Adrien, to say that he was at fault for Marinette not liking him back.

Luka sighs, the heart wants what it wants.

Luka kicks a rock in frustration of his head screaming at him to blame… to point… to hate… to hate the man who stole Marinette’s heart. His head was screaming self-hatred… that he wasn’t good enough… that he wasn’t perfect… that he wasn’t good… that he wasn’t enough.

The tears flowed like a calm, flowing river. He dropped to the ground and leaned against a tree.

At least… it was over. He confessed. He got it out and over with. That was one good thing to focus on and ignore all the others. But all the bad stood out even higher.

Luka looked up to the sky, to the stars, to the universe. It was all so simple yet complicated to think about. Infinite stars, infinite possibilities. He sometimes wonders if in a different world, a different timeline, a different and parallel universe, he would have had a chance. He wonders if he was ever with her. Sure, he knew she wasn’t his true soulmate, but he still wonders, if they had even met in a different universe.

A swing at a tree, a sob from the mouth, tore Luka away from his thoughts. Somebody was crying, and it didn’t seem far away. Luka looked behind the tree he was leaning on, and he found someone. Someone who was crying their heart out and attacking the tree after his.

He realized the person was a woman. He recognized her from somewhere, but he couldn’t see her face since it was too dark.

Approaching her slowly, she suddenly rips out a loud cry and drops to the ground to sob even more. Luka draws back silently to let her cry. He watched as she let the tears flow, and as she wiped them all out, and be still.

When she had stopped crying, Luka figured it was the right time to approach her. As he got closer, he recognized her to be Kagami.

“Kagami?” Luka called out softly, wondering why she was here and why she was crying.

She lets out a gasp and sharply looks up to the voice that had called her. Her eyes soften in relief as she recognizes that the voice came from someone familiar.

“Luka,” she said, voice hoarse from crying, “What are you doing here?”

Luka shrugged and looked at Kagami in the eyes, “Same reason as yours.”

He knew Kagami saw the sad shadow in his eyes and he knew she understood. Luka sat down beside Kagami. It was quiet and they sat there being still.

The silence was comfortable. The silence was all they needed to understand.

Kagami spoke first, “I already knew how it was going to end but I still hoped… that maybe I had a chance.”

“I liked her… I really did. But I knew she liked another, I couldn’t choose her anymore.”

“I liked him too. But I respect his decision, I’m just upset I couldn’t be enough for him.”

“You are already enough, Kagami. You’re more than enough. Adrien is who you are referring to, right?”

She sighs, “Yes.”

“You are more than enough for him. He just couldn’t see that.”

Kagami shrugs. “What about you? Who’s got your heart broken?”

“Heh,” Luka said hesitantly, “Marinette.”

“Marinette? What did she do?” Kagami said with a surprised look.

Luka didn’t answer her. He knew she would understand.

“She didn’t choose you…”

“Yep.”

“Adrien has a chance after all,” she thought aloud.

“Adrien? What do you mean?”

“He likes her too.”

Luka stays silent. His eyes were glossy and all could spill out at any time, “I’m happy for them. They’re perfect for each other.”

“Do you ever think about why you weren’t enough?”

“Of course. All the time.”

Kagami sighs and looks up to the moon, while Luka looks up to watch the stars. He started playing his guitar which he has been carrying on his back.

“I never realized how similar our situations were. Maybe, that’s enough. To understand and to be understood.”

“Perhaps.”

They continue to watch the sky.

“You know,” Luka started, “When she didn’t choose me, I still had something to choose. I chose to let her go.”

“...I guess I haven’t let him go yet. I mean, I already accepted that I was going to lose him… so why was I still… why does it still hurt?”

“You know, that’s okay. You still have plenty of time to move on, at your own pace. Just because I let her go, doesn’t mean it isn’t any more painful. I let her go, but I still have to move forward. And I think that’s the hardest part.”

A thoughtful silence was now shared between them. The only sound was the song Luka was creating through his guitar.

Under the blanket of quiet and darkness, Kagami spoke in a whisper, “Perhaps it would be easier… to move forward… and not be alone.”

Luka slows down his playing and turns to lock eyes with Kagami. Luka saw comfort in her sharp almond eyes as Kagami found comfort in his blue ones. Peace.

Luka stops playing completely and holds out his hand, his pinky finger sticking out, like a promise. He smiles gently as Kagami returns it and intertwined her own finger with his.

“A promise. To feeling enough and making each other feel enough,” Luka says, his voice soft and gentle.

Kagami nods in a promise.

“I hope so.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters after this! The next one should be out next week or so, get ready!
> 
> Happy reading!

_Something was up_ , Alya thought. Something was stiff in the air, she felt it as Marinette walked in the class, minutes away from being time. She was surprisingly early today, something that was rare for the pigtailed girl. Everyone felt the change of mood of the girl who was usually the one with her head up always. Alya was sure everyone picked up on it.

Alya wasn’t able to question Marinette about it before Adrien walked in, and the air felt even heavier if possible. She watched as Adrien walked over to his seat, something about his walk gave Alya the instinct that something was wrong. And something was definitely wrong.

When Adrien walked by his seat, Alya watched as he looked at Marinette. Alya would have thought nothing of this small action but something had caught her attention and made her watch Adrien intently. Adrien had a sort of longing look on his face, she could see it in his eyes. Admittedly, he looked a bit guilty.

For what reason, Alya didn’t know why.

Adrien reverted his gaze and sat down, the motion capturing Marinette’s attention. Alya watched as Marinette looked at Adrien with the same longing look as he had on her. As she watched Marinette look at him, Alya spotted a hint of sadness in those eyes.

For what reason, Alya didn’t know why.

But before Alya was about to question Marinette about it, Mme. Bustier called the class to settle down. Alya inwardly groaned in frustration of not being able to speak. Whatever was happening with her two friends, she was going to figure out. She was going to research, gather information, interview, write down her conclusions, just like a true journalist. Time to put Alya’s inner detective to work.

“Alya, would you please read out the agenda for today?” her teacher had caught her attention.

Looks like she’ll have to put on her detective thinking hats after class, of course.

Alya read to the class the learning targets for the subject and when she had sat down, she was hunched over and scribbling notes furiously. As she stopped writing, she tore the page out of her notebook and crumpled it into a tight ball.

Throwing it to the boy in front of her, she had caught Nino’s attention. The said boy looked back curiously with the ball of paper in one hand and a raised eyebrow directed to Alya.

Alya raised both her eyebrows to get across the message of it being urgent, and she gestured with her hands for Nino to read the note.

_Something suspicious is up with our two oblivious friends. We’re going to figure out what’s happening._

Nino read the note as Alya urged him to silently, but the message got across loud and clear. Nino looked back at Alya with a look that suggested or asked, “how”?

Alya mouthed “lunch” to her boyfriend, and used her hands once more to gesture for him to look forward before the teacher caught them not listening.

Nino gave a small thumbs up as he moves his body to face forward, returning his attention to the lesson.

Alya did the same and focused her attention to the lesson, silently counting the seconds inside her head as to when the class would end.

Two hours soon passed and it was finally lunch.

Alya walked side by side with Marinette trying to talk about simple conversations about the lesson and so on. She stayed by her side in the line at the canteen. She stayed beside her until she got her food while Marinette was still in line. Alya found this as an opportunity to snatch Nino, who was just walking past them, to the side and to ask him to do her a favor.

“Nino!” she shout-whispered as she pulled him to her side.

Nino gave a small yelp at the surprise he had gotten from the pull.

“There’s obviously some tension between our favorite ship!”

Rubbing his arm, Nino replied, “Yes, I got the message a while ago. I also noticed something different with the two of them… do you want me to talk to my bro?”

“Yes! How do you know exactly what I was going to ask?”

“I just know you very well, that’s all,” Nino said, smugly.

“Aw, thanks, babe. Now, can you please ask Adrien about what may be bothering him. About yesterday, perhaps. He looked fine the other day when he was helping Marinette with her homework. He even looked glad to help. Something must’ve happened then! But yesterday, he looked completely normal. Marinette as well. We could only conclude, based on what we’ve observed now, that something must have happened yesterday that caused these two to be upset.”

“Wow, babe, seems like you’ve got it all figured out.”

“Not exactly. I still need your help.”

“Whatever you need, I’m here.”

Alya blushed faintly, but shook it off as she became serious once more, “Your job is to figure out what happened to Adrien yesterday, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Nino mock saluted.

Alya giggled and give a quick peck on Nino’s cheek which had made him blush.

“Let’s regroup and analyze before lunch ends?”

“Okay,” Nino says lovesick.

Alya walks off and back to Marinette and where she was sitting.

“What’d you tell Nino?” Marinette asked, biting a piece of the croissant she was eating.

“Nothing. Lovey-dovey stuff you probably wouldn’t want to hear,” Alya smirks.

“Yuck!” Marinette pretends to gag, “You’re right, I don’t want to know. But you guys are super cute sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?”Alya pouted.

Marinette rolls her eyes, “Okay, more than sometimes.”

Alya chuckles then grows serious, but in a light-tone and laughing voice, she says, “And when will the day come that you are going to be disgustingly cute with someone that’ll make me puke out my lunch?”

Alya hoped her question would hint Marinette to Adrien or give Alya a lead or something.

Alya knew she should’ve chosen her words more carefully. She wanted the question to come out as playful and teasing, but Marinette’s sudden silence gave Alya bad vibes.

“Hey, are you… okay?” Alya said slowly, scooting closer to Marinette to give her a hand.

Marinette drew in a deep breath, and spoke, “IthinkImessedthingsup.”

“Whoa, okay girl, calm down. One at a time.”

Marinette holds a deep breath again, except this time, she releases it slowly. “I think… I messed things up.”

“Why do you think so?”

Marinette fiddled with her fingers, “I rejected Luka.”

Alya started out slowly and carefully, “Okay… but that’s what you wanted, right? I mean, you like Adrien, right?”

“That’s the thing! I like Adrien… but I’ll never have a chance with him… and now I ruined my chances with Luka… and I may end up miserable in life.”

“Marinette, clear your mind. I know you liked Adrien so it’s understandable that you rejected Luka—”

“But that’s the thing,” Marinette interrupts Alya, “I like Adrien but I liked Luka too, I was torn between the two of them!”

“Marinette, let’s backtrack here. In rejecting Luka, you chose Adrien, correct?”

“Yes,” she admitted regretfully.

“Now, are you regretting this because you really like Luka like how you liked Adrien, or because you realize you have no chance with Adrien and you want to be with someone like Luka. If the latter was the case, wouldn’t you be making Luka just a rebound?”

Marinette paused, sinking in her chair, guiltily.

“Alya, I don’t know what to do anymore. Luka gives me these feelings of warmth and specialty. But Adrien is the one I love, he gives me feelings I can’t even describe.”

Marinette’s small, helpless voice broke Alya’s heart. She wished to punch all her best friend’s problems away… but she believes in Marinette. Marinette was going to get through this.

Alya wrapped her arm around Marinette and gave her a tight, but reassuring squeeze. “You’ll figure this out, Marinette. You always do.”

A few minutes later, lunch had passed by and they were walking up to their classrooms. She let Marinette go in first, waiting for Nino to show up so she can drag him away and discuss what she knows. Nino, who was walking with Adrien, let Adrien go in first, then walked next to Alya.

Alya was watching Adrien with an angry expression on her face. Nobody puts her best friend in mental circles.

“Nino, I don’t know what Adrien did, but he hurt Marinette, purposely or not, he’s sending her mixed feelings and she’s running in circles!” Alya spoke in a harsh whisper.

“Take it easy on Adrien, okay. He’s going through a hard and confusing time—”

“So is Marinette. She rejected Luka over him, and now she’s starting to regret that decision. She’s heartbroken from Adrien after realizing she had no chance!”

“Adrien has been— wait, did Marinette say she didn’t have a chance? Where did she hear that from?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care, your best friend hurt my best friend. What does this have to do with that?”

“I think you should care… because Adrien told me he actually likes her. And not as just a friend.”

“Wha—but—he does? Legit? Our Adrien? As not just a friend?”

Nino shrugs, smilingly, “I have no idea how, but I kinda do. Who would not like Marinette?”

“Wait, okay, go back. Tell me from the start.”

“Okay so Adrien told me…”

Nino started to narrate the side of things he had heard.

* * *

Nino sat down right beside Adrien he was lonely sitting at.

“Hey bro,” Nino says with the same cheerfulness as if he suspects nothing.

“Hey, Nino,” Adrien says with a model smile.

That was the last clue. Nino fully understands Alya now, something was definitely up.

Not delaying the conversation any further, Nino goes straight to the point, “Are you okay, bro?”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Adrien said quickly, turning to his food.

Nino chuckles with a light but serious tone, “No you’re not. Come on, Adrien, you can tell me anything. You look like your carrying a lot, let me help you.”

Adrien takes a deep breath and hesitantly speaks, “My father.”

“Oh, I’m sorry man,” Nino says sympathetically.

“It’s fine, I don’t really wanna talk about it anyway, so.” 

A silence was shared among them. 

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No. My father will always be my father.”

“Is there anything else you want to talk about? To change the subject...”

“...I am confused. I don’t know what to do. I’m starting to like this girl, but it’s odd and out of the blue. It even caught me off guard. But one thing was for sure, I liked her. And I don’t know what to do Nino, I want to ask her out… but I’m afraid I already lost the chance.”

Nino, who was listening intently, asked, “Why do you think so?”

“Because…” Adrien told Nino everything about Luka and all that he hasn’t told Nino.

“And also, a friend discouraged me to ask her out…” Adrien looked down when he said that.

Nino breathes out, “Wow, that’s a lot man.”

“The thing is… part of me still wants to ask her out. Even if others disagree, even if she may already have a boyfriend. But… I can’t do it. I can’t do that to Luka. Or her. I don’t want to send her all this emotional damage of a mess I am.”

Nino puts a hand on Adrien’s shoulder, giving a tight yet reassuring squeeze.

“Dude, I think you should just talk to her. Talk to Kagami, clear things up.”

“Kagami? Why would I talk to Kagami? I mean, I already have burdened her with all of my problems…” Adrien said guiltily.

“Isn’t she the one you were talking about? Wait, then who was the girl you were referring to?”

Adrien blushed a little before replying in a quiet voice, “ _Marinette_.”

“ _Marinette_?!” Nino stood up in surprise.

Everything made so much sense now. Well, not everything, Nino still didn’t know why Marinette was so upset, but he could only guess why. But wow, Nino was surprised that Adrien had finally come to his senses.

“I know… pretty unexpected, right?” Adrien gives a small smile in amusement.

Nino says with a smile to Adrien, “Yeah, that’s great man.”

Adrien’s smile drops, “But I have no chance now.”

Nino sits back down, remembering the situation. He made an inner-note to himself to talk with Alya about everything.

“You’ll be surprised… with how Marinette feels for you.” Nino said as an attempt to cheer up his best friend, while also hinting a small truth.

“Marinette? No, she doesn’t like me in that way.”

“You’ll see, Adrien. You’ll see.” Nino said in a very quiet voice that he wasn’t sure Adrien had heard him.

* * *

  
“ _Wow_ , okay. So they’re both running in circles. I can’t believe this!” Alya says gripping her hair.

“Am I right?”

“I cannot believe this! They are so close to each other! Parallels!”

“I know right!”

“They truly are made for each other.”

“That’s what I’m saying.”

“They just need a little more communication,” Alya said thoughtfully, her thinking a thousand miles away.

“Whatever you are thinking, I’m following,” Nino says looking at Alya.

“Perfect,” Alya snaps her fingers. “Nino, I think we have to go through with Plan B.”

Nino looks at Alya like she was crazy.

“Are you sure?” he asks. “They are pretty hurt with each other’s company.”

“They need to be able to talk to each other. It’ll be like ripping off a bandaid. Sure, it stings at the start, but it’ll feel better after. Free, you know?”

Nino considers it, “This is why you’re my girlfriend.”

Alya smiles, “Let’s get back to class before we’re considered late.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I’d like to apologise how late this chapter is ! I am very sorry for the delay >.< I actually rewrote this chapter twice, not liking how it turned out... but I hope it’s okay now.
> 
> Secondly, it’s already October?! That was quick. I barely even noticed the time as it went by. 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Marinette wondered where Alya had disappeared to. One second she was walking behind Marinette to class, the next, she’s gone. Marinette suspects she was making out with Nino outside.

She chuckles innerly at her best friend. However, she erases the previous thought from her mind, because it was more likely that Alya is talking to Nino about something important.

Adrien takes his seat in front of her. _Oh no_ , Marinette thought. She had forgotten… if Alya and Nino were outside, she was left alone with Adrien inside. Not completely, since their other classmates were in the same room, but that’s not the situation. The situation was that Adrien could speak to her at any time and she wouldn’t have Alya to break the awkwardness.

 _Don’t look back, don’t look back, don’t look back_ , she pleaded in her mind. Adrien looked back. The sight and action itself broke her heart. She couldn’t bear to look or even face him after her discovery yesterday.

If he were to ask her for advice again, she wouldn’t know if she could take it. There were too many times, too many times of disappointment. She doesn’t know if she can handle anymore.

“Hey, Marinette,” he smiled gently.

Marinette’s heart arose to her throat, she couldn’t speak. She gave a slight wave and an unsteady smile instead. It was the best she could muster up right now.

Adrien’s smile dropped minimally and if Marinette was looking very closely, she could’ve sworn there was a hint of sadness in his smile. It could just as well be her imagination…

“How are things with Luka…? Everything— everything’s alright?”

“Lu—Luka?” Marinette stuttered, finally remembering that Adrien was there when Luka had presented the song to her.

“Yeah…”

Marinette’s eyebrows knit together, “I-I hope everything’s alright. I hope he’s fine… I—”

Adrien looked at Marinette curiously, waiting for her to speak again. She wasn’t daring to look at him.

“I rejected him…” she said in a quiet voice, she wasn’t sure even Adrien heard her.

When Adrien still hadn’t said anything, she raised her head to look at him. He was staring dumbfoundedly at her.

Her already knit eyebrows, crossed together more firmly in confusion.

“Adrien?” she called out, breaking him out of his state.

“Oh—uh, yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay. I’m fine. Um… I heard you.”

“Oh.” Marinette sinks back to her chair, looking fixedly on her desk.

“Do you… regret it?” Adrien asked slowly.

Truthfully, “Yes.” Marinette replied, not knowing if she should’ve said the truth or she should’ve lied. What was the point though? If she lied, she would have been saying a half truth. If she told the truth, which she did, she would’ve been half lying as well. While she did like Luka, and she did regret everything, she couldn’t regret rejecting him for Adrien.

But now that she doesn’t have a chance with Adrien, she regrets it very much. Marinette didn’t see how Adrien deflated at her answer, she also didn’t see how he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it after consideration.

Thankfully, Alya and Nino walked in and Adrien turned back forward. She could feel Alya’s gaze on her, but she refused to look back and meet her eyes. Instead, Marinette stared at her desk for the longest time.

The time passed and Marinette made herself focus on the lesson solely. It was only when a familiar akuma alert alarmed the room, that made Marinette stand up sharply and with alert, at the same time Adrien did so as well. She missed the glance Alya gave Nino, and the nod the two made at each other.

“Marinette, come with me!” Alya grabbed Marinette’s wrist before she could protest or pull away, and dragged the girl out of the room.

At the same time, Nino had grabbed Adrien’s wrist before he could run off. “Come on, Adrien, let’s get out of here!”

“Wait!” Adrien and Marinette protested against their friends. Unfortunately, they didn’t listen.

In a moment, Alya and Nino dragged their best friends into a closet together and shoved them both inside.

“Stay here, we’ll call for help!”

“Wait, no!” Marinette tried to stop the door from closing but Alya pushed it closed with a loud crash.

“Perfect. Just perfect.” Marinette said sarcastically, her tone couldn’t be more flat.

Anxiety crept up on her as her responsibilities as Ladybug seemed to fill up her consciousness. She needed to be out there, saving Paris, not here, feeling helpless.

Marinette turned around with the little space they were trapped in, and spotted Adrien. She jumped at the sight of him, somehow forgetting Alya had locked him here with her.

Her sarcastic remark a while ago must’ve hurt his feelings because Adrien was looking down guiltily, like he was sorry for being the one trapped with Marinette.

Marinette bit her lip, feeling bad for the boy. She wished desperately to explain, to take back what she said. Albeit, he did look adorable. Marinette groans to herself, why did he still have this effect on her? Why did Adrien have to be so handsome?

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean what I said a while ago— I just... I hate cramped spaces.”

“It’s okay, Marinette,” Adrien faked a smile, “We’ll get out of here, don’t worry.”

Sometimes Marinette wonders, _what is going inside Adrien’s mind_?

“I-I’m sorry,” she said.

“Sorry? Why are you being sorry, Marinette?” Adrien asked in confusion.

“Be-Because... everything I do seems to offend you.”

“Wha-what? No!” Adrien says, absurdly. “If anyone should be sorry, it’s me!”

“For what? Being a bad friend? You were never a bad friend, Adrien. It’s me. I can’t hold my twisted tongue or act like a normal person around you! Whenever I look at you, I do something stupid or crazy. Stupidly crazy! Crazily stupid? You must hate me... you must think I’m weird. And all I ever did to you was confuse you! For that, I’m sorry...”

Adrien held his tongue, silent. He didn’t know how to respond to Marinette’s sudden outburst. He couldn’t see any wrong bone in her body, even though she’s made mistakes before. He could never think of her as weird or stupid, moreover hate her! He could never!

“You shouldn’t be sorry, Marinette... I could never think of you as any of that. You are amazing, Marinette. You’re brave and strong. You take initiative, never holding back to help your friends. Yes, you may be awkward with me, but that doesn’t stop you from talking to me, which is what I love about you and which makes me super happy.”

Now it was Marinette’s turn to hold her tongue. She blushed in the dark, hoping Adrien couldn’t see.

“You-you said that’s what you l-love about me...” she said aloud.

Adrien made some incoherent noise, blushing just as bright as Marinette.

“A-as just a—” Adrien paused, “F-friend.”

Marinette held her breath, her mood deflating. It hurt to breathe now. The air was suffocating all of a sudden.

Adrien must’ve noticed it too because he grew quiet.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Adrien speaks again, not being able to take the silence, “You know what.” His voice waivers and cracks. “No, I don’t like you as just a friend. I’m suddenly realising how much you mean to me, Marinette. I like... you and everything about you.”

Marinette snapped her head to him. She looked at him with a bizarre look, like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her mouth hung open for a good two seconds which felt like two infinite years paused in time. For a second it felt like she was dreaming. Maybe she was… this was what usually happens in her daydreams anyway. There was no way this was real.

Still, the beating of her heart indicated that it was very real. She closed her mouth and opened them again, trying to find the words, and having them die just at the tip of her lips.

Adrien started to sweat, his heart started to palpitate faster than it was before.

Just as they were about to speak each other’s names, a familiar beeping followed.

“A—“

“Ma—“

 _Beep_! The alarming alert of the current akuma attack going on outside, made the two of them jump.

Both of the undisguised superheroes smacked their heads with the palm of their hands in punishment for forgetting.

 _I must be the worst Ladybug there has ever been_! Marinette thought.

 _How could I forget? Ladybug needs me_! Adrien thought.

“I need to get out of here, fast!”

“How do we get out of here, fast?”

The two said at the same time. Marinette bites her lip. Adrien rattles the door knob.

“No luck.”

Marionette looks down at her purse to see Tikki looking up at from the small opening. The kwami winks at her chosen, and Marinette nods in understanding.

To make sure Tikki doesn’t get seen by Adrien, she grabs his face.

“Adrien!”

The kwami flies out of Marinette’s purse, unseen.

“M-Marinette?” He stutters, face blushing at the contact, his eyes never leaving hers.

Marinette, lost in the moment of intimacy and closeness of the current situation she and Adrien were in, leans in and makes a move.

Maybe it was because she needed to make a distraction for Tikki. Maybe it was because of Adrien’s sudden and unexpected confession which gave Marinette all sorts of feelings. Or maybe, she didn’t need a reason at all, just pure emotion that made her lean in.

Their lips barely brushed the other’s when the door magically opened. The two jumped apart, in fear of getting caught, but it was only the open door they saw.

Breathing heavily, as if they were running, the two look at each other with flushed cheeks, and then run out the door, going opposite ways.

Marinette runs one way, Tikki following.

“What happened? You two looked like a deer caught in the light,” Tikki says, innocently.

“I-I don’t know! It happened so fast!” Marinette exclaimed, tracing a finger to her lips while they ran.

She could still feel the tingle of how his lip touched hers, only if it were for a second. It was true when she said it happened fast. Their lips briskly touched each other’s when Tikki opened the door.

Leaning against a secluded wall, Marinette catches her breath. She pauses for a while, staring straight.

“Hello? Earth to Marinette?” Tikki waves in front of Marinette.

The said girl returns back to earth and blushes once more.

“R-Right! It’s time to act as a superhero! Think with your head, not your heart! Now is not the time to be thinking about Adrien! Stop that, Marinette!” she self-punishes herself.

“Marinette,” Tikki said flatly. “Just say the words.”

“Right! Of course! Tikki, spots on!”

Just like that, Ladybug replaced Marinette and jumped out of the window, towards wherever the akuma was causing danger.

Meanwhile, when Adrien ran the other way, a similar conversation was portrayed.

“Soo,” Plagg said smugly, prolonging the ‘o’, “What exactly happened? You’re blushing like a tomato.”

Adrien could just hear Plagg cackling inside his mind. But he ignores Plagg’s smugness and sighs, he was emotionally all over the place right now. Marinette almost kissed him! They almost kissed!  
  
Adrien had to admit, that escalated quickly!

“I-I think we almost kissed,” Adrien said as they ran.

He could still feel the tingle of their lips touching for a second, half a second. It happened so fast, their lips briskly touched each other’s before the door opened wide, which Adrien wasn’t sure how that happened.

As Adrien turns a corner, he leans against the wall. Catching his breath, Adrien looks ahead, thinking of nothing but everything at the same time.

“Hello? Earth to Adrien?” Plagg flies up in front of Adrien’s face and slaps each cheek with his tiny paws.

“Y-Yes! Superhero duty! Now is not the time to think about Marinette! Wait, does this mean I can ask her out?”

“Just say the words, boy!”

“Words like may I take you out? Should I make a joke? ‘Are you trash, because I’d like to take you out.’ Would Marinette like that?”

Plagg visibly face palms. “One, do not say that. Two, just say the transformational phrase already! This is too painful to endure.”

“Oh. Those words. R-Right! Plagg, claws out!”

Chat Noir replace Adrien, and jumped out to chase after the akuma.

As he jumped out of the school building and into the chaos, it only took him two Parisian rooftops before running into her.

“Ladybug! Fancy running into you here!” Chat says, stopping to lean on his baton.

“Chat! How are you?” Ladybug said, beaming bright.

Chat Noir smiles at the sight, “Seeing you happy makes me happy. What made you so bright today m’lady?”

“I guess… just the adrenaline! The pump of blood in my veins! I feel like I can conquer anything!”

“Well, don’t forget about me now,” Chat winked, thinking that Ladybug’s energy is infecting his. He was feeling happy himself.

“You’re my partner in crime, how can I conquer the world without you?”

Chat blushed at her words. He wasn’t able to dwell on it any longer when Ladybug called back his attention.

“Speaking of conquering the world, we gotta save Paris first! Let’s see what we’re dealing with here…”

Ladybug pulls out her yo-yo compact, to get more information about the akuma.

“Speaking of which, am I late?”

“Late? I’m late… I was a bit held up… sorry.”

“Me too, let’s hope Paris can hold on just a bit longer.”

As Ladybug observes her screen and listens, Chat Noir lazily fidgets around, a lot going on in his mind.

“Hey LB—”

“Hey Chat—”

They both stop. Chat smiles lazily and bows to indicate the latter to go first.

“Chat, check this out. The akuma victim is apparently lacking some luck in the love department, so she’s making those around her miserable, just as she is,” Ladybug points out to her screen. “Your turn.”

“How do you ask... someone… out… on a date?”

Ladybug looks at Chat deadpanned. He gave a lopsided smile. She facepalms.

“Chat, we’re in the middle of an akuma attack, and you’re asking me out now?”

“I—I mean—no—it’s—it’s—”

“As superheroes we need to think with our head,” she points to her head, “Not with our hearts,” she pokes Chat’s heart.

“H-hey!” Chat says rubbing the spot she poked, admittedly blushing as well. “I-It’s for this… girl I want to ask out… in my civilian life.”

“O-Oh.” Ladybug said, deflating, and backing out.

 _Think with your head, not your heart. Headheadhearthead_. Ladybug internally chanted. _If Chat Noir wanted to go out with someone, he can. It’s not like him and herself were a thing_.

Forcing a smile, “We can get back to this after the akuma attack. Firstly, we need to find a way to—”

“Found you,” a sinister, high-pitched, cackling voice sounds from behind.

The two superheroes jump back in surprise. Ladybug’s quick eye sees the akuma aiming right at Chat Noir, and without thinking, she throws herself right in front of him.

“Ladybug!” he shouts with fear in his voice, all previous affairs were forgotten.

Right in the chest was where she got blasted. Ladybug fell to the ground in front of Chat, heaving her chest.

“Ladybug! Are you okay?”

Ladybug ignored Chat and continued to pant on the floor.

“LB? Bugaboo?” he says crouching down to her level, his heart beating twice as fast as it was before.

His heart stops for a second when he heard her cry. It was the first time he’s ever heard her cry. No, his Ladybug was sobbing. The tears fell straight down to the floor.

“I’m—sorry—” she said between sobs.

Chat’s heart broke at the sight. He couldn’t bear witnessing his lady hurt.

“No, no it’s not your fault,” Chat said rubbing circles around her back.

“But it is! You know it is!” she cried, snapping her head to look at him for a moment.

Chat knew his heart couldn’t break any further but it did. Ladybug’s eyes were rimmed red, and she had a red, runny nose, with flushed cheeks from crying. Chat Noir whispered comforting words.

It was only until the akuma started giggling maniacally did Chat remember they were not alone.

“What did you do to her?!” he said in blind anger.

“Oh, that! That was nothing! I’m just letting your precious Ladybug feel the pain I once felt. Thank goodness for her, because I already feel so much lighter!” The akuma laughs, high and shrill.

It made Chat’s blood run cold. He charged at the akuma in cold fury.

“You turn her back right now!” He swung his baton at her.

“Oh, my. Aggressive are we? You don’t just tell a woman to not just feel what she needs to feel.”

“It’s not the same as being forced to feel something! You put that on her!” He swung again.

“Tsk, tsk, you’re too young to understand,” she dodged his blow.

Just as Chat was about to take another swing, Ladybug caught his tail suddenly.

In a weak voice, with tears in her eyes, she said, “Let’s retreat.”

Chat looked at Ladybug, pity in his, then at the akuma, and back at Ladybug. The akuma had to wait, his lady needed him now. He picked her up, bridal style, and whisked her away without a second thought.

He didn’t stop running until he thought they were far enough in a safe area. He set her gently on his lap, never letting go.

“Hey, hey. LB? You okay?”

“No,” she sniffled, “I can’t stop crying. I can’t stop… there are pictures, playing in my head, and they’re not mine. But I can’t help but feel—”

She takes a shaky breath and whispers, “No one will love me, I’m a failure. Look at me. I don’t deserve love. I’m failing you, Chat Noir.”

“No, no. That’s not true. You know it’s not true. It’s the effects of the akuma. M’lady, you were never a failure. You are always loved. I love—”

“No! You don’t understand! I don’t deserve love! I can’t… I’m unworthy… I’m the worst… I am a terrible human being undeserving of love.”

“No, don’t say that m’lady. I love—”

“Don’t! Don’t even dare finish that sentence. I know you don’t. You love someone else. You’re only saying that to me feel better, isn’t it?”

“Ladybug, that’s not true…”

Seeing his lady sad, made him sad.

Ladybug suddenly clutches her head, “Gah! This woman… I can see her memories!”

Her eyes filled with tears.

“Her husband… was having an affair… and she didn’t understand what she didn’t have that made him have… she didn’t understand what part she wasn’t good enough in!”

“Ladybug…”

She cried even harder, “I feel… so… guilty! I’m a terrible human being! I rejected _him_ , and he’s probably thinking about what made him not good enough, just like what this woman is thinking! I’m putting him through emotional stress! And yet, here I am, daring to kiss another boy! I can’t… I feel terrible, Chat. What if Luk—”

“Ladybug, stop!” Chat Noir, suddenly feeling afraid of what Ladybug would reveal next.

“I don’t deserve love! I can’t love. Who would even love me? Me?! Mari—”

Chat covers her mouth with his gloved hand, “Stop. I’m not letting you reveal yourself in this state. You’re too vulnerable, I can’t take advantage of that. And, wasn’t it you who said to think with your brain, instead of your heart?”

A muffled sob came out of her, “I’m sorry.”

Chat Noir bends his head and gives her a forehead kiss, gently wiping her tears as he did, “Ladybug. I’ve loved you ever since. Please, let’s defeat this villain together.”

Without any tears falling down her face, only being held back as best as she can, Ladybug nods determinedly.

“We’ll get through this together. I’m right here with you,” Chat Noir says, the wind hitting his face, blowing his hair away, as he stands up and offers a hand towards her.

“I believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final countdown! Finale!

Taking Chat’s hand, Ladybug gets up on her feet, standing tall and more confident than what she had been feeling moments ago. Sure, there was still a heavy weight on her chest and shoulders, but she managed to stand tall. She wasn’t alone after all. Paris was counting on her after all.

“You can do this, Ladybug. I know you can,” Chat reassures her.

She nods in response and they set off in a sprint, hand in hand. They run until they reach the center of the chaos.

“Oh? You’re back. Just perfect. You must have a very strong mental capacity to even show yourself again.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Ladybug said, sassily.

The akuma scowls. “It was not meant to be.”

She shoots beams at the superhero pair but they dodged each one perfectly.

“You’re going to have to try a lot better than shoot laser beams like that!” Chat loudly declared over his shoulder.

“With pleasure,” she said wickedly, hovering over to them in speed.

“Chat, over there! Stay atop that roof and jump down with your cataclysm on my signal,” Ladybug pointed.

“Got it! I’m letting go now.”

Ladybug looks down at their intertwined hands for a split second, then back to Chat with a smile on her face, “Go.”

Ladybug runs over to position herself directly under the roof she had pointed Chat to go to. Calling her lucky charm, it gave her a piece of jewelry. It looked like an engagement ring. What was she to do with this?

Quickly, she looks around but sees nothing. Looking at the ring itself, it gave her feelings of something she could not explain. It wasn’t her feelings, she knew. It was the akuma victim’s.

And, that was it! She had a plan!

Stopping right below the roof, Ladybug raises the ring high for the akuma to see. As the akuma hovered closer, she saw the ring at sight and halted abruptly.

“Where did you get that?” The akuma says in alarm, looking down at the real ring she owned that was still on her hand.

“Now, Chat! Her ring!” Ladybug shouted to him.

“Cataclysm!” Chat says as he jumped down.

With the touch of a single finger, he destroyed the ring the akuma held out from her hand. A dark purple butterfly flew out of the broken object.

Whipping her yo-yo, Ladybug catches the evil butterfly, releasing it to its purity once more.

“Together?” Ladybug looks at Chat with a smile on her face at the indication of their accomplishment.

“Together,” he nods.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” They say hand in hand with the lucky charm object.

As the miraculous ladybugs washed over herself, and the akumatized victim, and all the people she’s affected, all their worries were washed away. Everything felt so much lighter. Ladybug could finally breathe properly without feeling the stones pressing down her chest.

She could finally have a clear mind of things. She could finally appreciate Chat’s compassion and patience with her.

But first, she walks up to the woman who became prey to Hawkmoth’s akumas. “Are you okay?”

“Ladybug! I-I’m sorry! I just—I just love him! So much!” the woman cried out.

Ladybug softens her gaze empathetically, “I know you’ll work it out… I’m sure your husband loves you dearly, and deeply regrets what he has done. Not because he’s sorry for you, but because you both love each other. I know you are deserving of love. So please, accept it. You are already good enough and more. Don’t ever question that.”

Filled with tears, the woman jumps to hug the super heroine, “Thank you, Ladybug, for saving me and reassuring me! It means so much to me… to hear those words!”

“Your welcome, ma’am. I wish you all the best,” she smiles.

Ladybug then turns to Chat and walks up to him.

“Chat,” she stops when they were two feet apart. “Thank you.”

He bows, “There’s nothing you need to thank me for.”

“There’s everything! Without you, we would have never defeated that akuma. Without you, I don’t think I would have been stable. Thank you, Chat, for not taking advantage of me in my vulnerable state. Thank you for being patient with me.”

Chat Noir smiled sweetly, “You’re the one who got through it all.”

“That wouldn’t have been possible without you.”

The two stared at each other, two feet apart.

“Bien joue?” Chat asked.

“Bien joue!” They connected fists, arms extending to reach each other.

“Welp! Gotta go!” Chat said cheerfully.

“Wait, Chat!” Ladybug grabbed his tail before he could jump off.

“You know, I’m here for you too… and I know this is out of the blue… but I’d love to watch a movie with you someday. N-Not as a date! But, it’d be nice to just be able to hang out with you again. So much has happened and… I kinda miss your goofy self.”

Chat gaped at Ladybug, baffled, half disbelieving what she was saying.

“Is it that hard to believe?”

“Yes,” Chat immediately answered. Then he chuckled, then he started laughing.

“Hey! It’s not funny!”

“I’m sorry! It’s just— really? Ladybug? Are you asking me out?”

Ladybug fumes, “I’m asking to hang out, but you know, if you don’t want to, then okay.”

Ladybug pretends to get ready to leave.

“Wait! No! Don’t leave!” he pouts, “I’m sorry, I would love to go out with you.”

Ladybug gives a side-smile, “Chat, I’m not asking you to go out with me.”

“I-I meant hangout! Yes! Hangout… with you.”

She giggles, “Oh, are you still asking out that girl you mentioned a while ago?”

Chat Noir rubs the back of his neck, kicking his foot back and forth, “I-I think—maybe—definitely. Yes?”

Ladybug giggles, “Well, I give you the best of my luck.”

“Thanks. I’m going to need it... I don’t even know what to say,” he says, a little defeated.

Ladybug frowns in sympathy, “Do you want to practice with me?”

Chat Noir turns to fully face his Lady, “Are you sure? You’d do that for me? I’m going to be a mess!”

“You were here for me, this is the least I could do.”

Chat takes a deep breath and pours out his heart for Marinette to Ladybug, without her knowing who he was referring to. Ladybug listened intently and patiently.

He says his final words, “... I never realised how much you mean to me… until recently. And, if you still have that umbrella from which we first met, I want you to keep it. Because… I want to ask you out on a date… if—if you want to go… with me…”

“Wow, anyone would be a fool not to go out with you after that. Good luck, Chat,” Ladybug says at the beep of their miraculous.

As she leapt off, she couldn’t help but wonder about that umbrella Chat mentioned. It was such a weird statement, that it remained on her mind.

Chat smiles and salutes goodbye to Ladybug. He watched as she swung away before running off to his own direction afterwards.

As Chat Noir released his transformation, he smiled brightly at his kwami.

“You owe me a whole wheel of cheese after this. Okay, now you can let it all out,” Plagg said flatly.

Adrien raises both his arms up, “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this—longed for this! Ladybug and I, we’re finally going out to the movies! As partners! I’ve never been to the movies with Ladybug, this is so exciting! Plagg, do you know how much this means to me?”

“Yes, yes, stuff you already know.”

“But, Plagg, you don’t understand how much this moves me. Ladybug always makes my heart beat twice as fast, faster than all the akuma fighting. But, this time, I was able to help her too! Knowing that I’ve helped her and that she’s noticed my help… makes me feel so… warm? It’s that feeling when you were able to help someone you love. And, I just feel so… helpful, you know? I just feel so… loved that she appreciates and trusts me! Did I mention, she offered to go to the movies with me?! She asked! Oh, and her kindness! She was so kind, helping me with what to say to Marinette.”

“Yes, yes, you said that already. You are still asking Marinette out?”

“Yes, of course! We didn’t come all this way for nothing! And—and if she accepts me, of course.”

Adrien walks out of the bathroom stall he was in and looks at himself in the mirror. He found himself wondering about Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. The adrenaline he was feeling moments ago was now fading. He began to wonder. He was asking her out. He was asking her out after Luka attempted to ask her to be his girlfriend. Luka made a song for her. And, what did he do? Adrien did nothing special for Marinette. He didn’t even notice her until recently. Did he really deserve to ask her out?

“I can tell what you’re thinking,” Plagg floats above Adrien’s head, settling down to lay in his hair. “Wasn’t it you who said we didn’t come all this way for nothing?”

“I know what I said... I’m just—is this right?”

“If that’s what you’re thinking about, just talk to Luka!”

“I-I can’t! I can’t face him! I know how hard he’s worked to make that song for Marinette, and to say I liked her too and I want to be with her after they failed... what kind of person will that make me?!”

Plagg sighs and says on the verge of breaking his calm, “This. Is. Why. I chose cheese.”

Adrien frowned at his reflection.

“Fine. Think about it this way, Adrien. Luka asked Marinette. She said no. That was her decision. She’s a free woman. It would be her choice to go on a date with you or not. It’s not like you’re asking for her hand or anything.”

Adrien blushed a bright red, “Plagg!”

“Plus, she almost kissed you, didn’t she?”

Adrien never thought it’d be possible to blush even more, but here he was. “Plagg!”

“It’s true,” he shrugs.

Adrien blushes deeply as he thinks about the encounter. He had almost forgotten. Actually, from the excitement of everything, he had almost forgotten it was Marinette who was leaning in, and it was him who didn’t pull away. He remembers, however, how her soft lips briskly brushed against his, but before he could indulge further, they got pulled apart.

“If you want my advice, just wing it. If you’re going to be thinking it over, knowing you, you would never go through,” Plagg says flying back to the inside of Adrien’s pocket.

Adrien takes in a deep breath, and splashes his face in cold water. “Here goes nothing.” He walks out of the bathroom with a fixed posture and a confident stance.

Marinette walks out the bathroom just as Adrien does. They see each other, meters apart, and stop.

Inside Marinette’s mind, she was screaming. _Calm down, Marinette. This is the boy you almost kissed and who also happens to be the same boy you've been obsessing over for months. Hopefully he doesn’t think it’s weird. Hopefully things won’t be awkward._

Inside Adrien’s mind, he was freaking out. _She’s right there. Right there! Is this destiny? God, Adrien, just talk to her already! You look stupid standing here staring. Walk up to her and ask her out. Say the things you practiced with Ladybug. Then, wait for her response. Simple._

Adrien starts to walk towards her, so Marinette starts to walk towards him as well. They stop when they were two feet apart. Adrien rubbed a hand behind his neck. Marinette curled and uncurled her toes.

“Adrien—”

“Marinette—”

They both say, simultaneously.

“You first,” Marinette chuckles.

“No, you. Ladies first,” Adrien gestures a hand.

Marinette opens her mouth without saying anything. She closes it without saying anything. She wanted to apologise for the almost kiss, but she wasn’t really sorry. Still, she didn’t know how Adrien felt about that. She didn’t know how to address it either. Maybe Adrien would say something about it, so she’ll let him speak first.

“Um, you go first.”

He chuckles nervously, “Uh, alright.”

Before he was able to speak, the door opened to a giggling pair of teenagers. At first, Adrien and Marinette thought it was Alya and Nino. But no, it was Luka and Kagami. The very two people they least expected to walk in on them together. The pair of people that just walked in could not be any more queer.

A sudden silence filled the room. Adrien’s heart began to beat twice as fast in guilt and sudden doubt. As soon as he saw Luka, he began to question everything once more. These questions only increased when he saw Kagami. All that he planned suddenly made him question, _is this right_?

Marinette’s heart suddenly dropped to her stomach mixed with guilt and regret. As soon as she saw Kagami, she began to feel guilty of her feelings with Adrien, knowing she liked him as well. As soon as she saw Luka, that guilt doubled. Does she really deserve Adrien after hurting Luka?

The four awkward standing teens all take a glance at one another. Awkward. The room continued to stay in the awkward silence. But, just as Luka was about to clear his throat and speak, the other three seemed to have the same idea, and all their voices clashed with one another.

“Look I—”

“I’m sorry—”

“What are you doing here—”

“Awkward—”

All their voices clashed with one another before hitting a silent note once more.

“How about we all have a turn to speak?” Marinette says, breaking the silence.

“Yes, please. So all of us have a chance,” Adrien agrees.

Luka and Kagami glance at each other, giving a secret message and nod.

“Sure, but Marinette, can I speak to you privately?” Kagami says to Marinette.

“U-uh, sure,” she says in a confused response.

“Adrien, can I speak to you privately as well?” Luka says to Adrien.

“U-uh, of course,” he replied.

The two, once again, separate. The girls on one side of the lockers and the boys on the other side.

“Marinette,” Kagami said seriously.

“Kagami,” Marinette said formally, her insides filled with butterflies.

“I know you like Adrien.”

Marinette suddenly finds it hard to swallow.

“That’s why I’m here,” Kagami continues. “I know you make him happy. If not, you make him the most miserable.”

“W-what?” Marinette asks, her voice cracking, the butterflies were swirling up to her head now.

Kagami smiles, “There’s nothing to worry about. Adrien… just has this idea that you dislike him for some reason and that made him sad for a while. But, he’s realised now that you don’t.”

Marinette gives a sigh of relief, but her nervousness and anxiety never left.

“As I was saying, I’m letting Adrien go.”

“What?” Marinette said, confused.

“I know how Adrien talks about you, looks at you. It’s— everything I can’t have. But, I’ve accepted that fact.”

“Kagami…”

“I’m here to let him go. You, Marinette, deserve to be with someone like him. Go.”

“B-but… he doesn’t like me like that. I’m just a friend.”

“Marinette,” Kagami said sternly, “Talk to him.”

“I—”

“But! I suggest you talk to Luka first.”

All of Marinette’s stuttering nervousness escaped her, like a light switch turned off. What replaced that nervousness was a dizzying anxiety swirling in her head. She was afraid and guilty. What would Luka say?

“Kagami, wait!” Marinette managed to get those words out before the said girl walked out.

“Yes?” she said, turning.

“I just— I’m sorry… and thank you,” Marinette smiles genuinely.

With that, Kagami smiles and leaves. Marinette was too caught up in her anxiety to notice Luka had walked in.

Marinette froze when he called her name. She couldn’t look at at him. Not in the eyes… after what she’s done to him…

“Marinette, you can breathe. Please, it’s alright. I don’t want you to feel guilty,” Luka speaks.

Marinette could feel the tears in the corner of her eyes. She could hear her heart beating slowly and painfully. She could hear its sound echoing in her head. She wonders if he could hear it too.

“I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt your feelings. It’s not fair when you’re so kind with mine.”

“I… it wasn’t as painful as I thought it would be. Does that ease your heart?”

“A little…” Marinette says, still not being able to look at him.

“I talked to Adrien. You should talk to him too.”

Marinette finally raises her eyes to meet his. She saw the kindness in them and knew, he was being sincere. It comforted her that he was okay and he wasn’t lying about it.

“Luka, thank you… for everything. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for being here after everything… I’m—I am sorry I couldn’t do enough for you… I wish you all the luck in the world. You deserve it all.”

With that, Marinette kisses his cheek one last time and runs off to meet Adrien.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, minutes ago, in Luka’s and Adrien’s conversation…

“Luka…” Adrien said, his stomach filled with anxiety.

He felt guilty above all. Luka was like a brother to him, yet he’s doing something which he knows it would hurt him.

“Adrien, I know you like Marinette.”

“I-I—”

“That’s why I’m here,” Luka continues. “The heart wants what the heart wants. Don’t fight your feelings.”

Adrien opens his mouth to protest, but no words came out because he said the same thing to Plagg once.

Luka takes in a deep breath, “I’m here to let Marinette go. She’s made her decision. And I know what she truly needs. He is not me.”

“Luka…”

“She’s made her decision. I’ve made mine. I’m letting her go. But, Adrien, don’t _you_ let her go. She needs you.”

Adrien’s eyes widen in realisation.

“I suggest you talk to Kagami before anything else.”

Adrien nods, but stops Luka before he could leave, “Luka…I’m sorry I couldn’t do enough for you…I know—there’s going to be someone who will need you, and you will need them back. You deserve it all.”

Luka smiles at Adrien. He walks out just as Kagami walks in.

“Kagami,” Adrien starts.

“Adrien,” she says.

“I give you my blessing,” Kagami mock-bows.

Adrien has never felt any more lighter. He knows Kagami is stronger than ever. And he knows she was okay after everything. He could breathe with ease with that knowledge.

Adrien chuckles fondly. “Kagami,” he looks at her with appreciation. “Thank you… for everything.”

“That’s what friends are for… you taught me how to be a true friend.”

Adrien smiles.

“Take care of her. She’s more precious to this world than we all think. She’s a rarity, keep her. And if you dare hurt her, we can no longer be friends.”

“I would never wish to hurt her. And I couldn’t imagine not being friends with you anymore.”

Kagami gives him one last look before initiating a hug, “You are a good friend, Adrien. All I ask for is that you would not leave me.”

Adrien returns the hug, tight, “Never.”

“That puts me at ease. Now. You are ready,” Kagami nods at him.

He nods back and rushes to meet Marinette. After everything, he finally feels it was right to ask Marinette. Everything has finally cleared up and has been made clear. He didn’t have to feel guilty for what he was about to ask. The only last thing he worried about, was if she would say yes.

They meet in the middle, at the perfect time.

“Adrien.”

“Marinette.”

The two of them said, for some reason breathless. At some point in between, Kagami and Luka snuck out.

Adrien rubs the back of his neck, “Heh, um…”

He thought to himself, _stop making this awkward! You’ve already practiced with Ladybug! Just say the words!_

“Heh, yeah… um…” Marinette awkwardly bounces on her feet.

“So, after everything, huh? We end up here…”

“Yeah… are you—are you glad?”

“To be honest, I am so grateful. I’ve been feeling guilty for the longest of time… and now, I can finally feel my emotions freely.”

Marinette laughs at the similarity of their situation and the lightness she was feeling, “Same.”

“I actually... I actually wanted to ask you something…” Adrien said, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Yeah?” Marinette could feel her heartbeat increase and blood rush up to her face.

Adrien stepped closer, “I know this is out of the blue and all, but… ever since recently, and even before that! I’ve noticed how… amazing you are, Marinette. You’re so helpful and kind. You take initiative. You’re never afraid to do what it is right and what is good. I admire you for that. I admire that you have quirks and flaws as well, and you have no shame in being the real you.”

Marinette feels a wave of deja vu. Where has she heard this before?

“I like you, Marinette. I really, truly, sincerely do. And I’m sorry it took this long for me to come to terms with that. I’m sorry for being so blind.”

Marinette's eyes widened and her blush deepened.

“I never realised how much you mean to me. And, if you still have that umbrella from which we first met, I want you to keep it. Because… I want to ask you out on a date if… if you want to go… with me that is…”

Marinette didn’t know it was possible to have her eyes widened even more, but it did. That statement… the umbrella… Chat’s confession about the girl he likes and was going to ask out… it all pieced together. She was in shock. Marinette tried to speak, but couldn’t.

“Marinette?” Adrien peaked an eye open which he didn’t know he had closed through the whole confession. “Marinette?! Are you okay?”

Marinette opens her mouth, but couldn't speak.

“Marinette, you don’t have to go out with me if you don’t want to… I—I’m sorry I put you in the spotlight like this.”

“Chat…” she whispered, not sure if he had heard. Her voice sounded so far away.

“W-what? What did you say?” he asked, stepping back.

“I-I—” she stuttered. After a second, she finally recovered, and ran to hug Adrien.

Adrien, surprised by the sudden tackle, stumbled a step back and they fell to the floor.

Marinette ignored the outside world and hugged Adrien even tighter, “You have no idea… how long I’ve wanted to hear those words from you. I like you, Adrien. I’ve liked you ever since the umbrella. And, I’m so happy that you are—well, that you are you!”

Adrien laughs at the awkward position they were in, “I can’t believe.. I was so blind!”

“I can’t believe _I_ was so blind! So I guess this means our movie hangout turned into a date!” Marinette said cheekily, holding herself up with both her arms, looking down at Adrien. Her bangs fell forward as she looked down at him.

Adrien knit his eyebrows in confusion before it shooting up and his eyes widening in realisation, “I didn’t imagine you say Chat, did I?”

Marinette winked at him, “It’s supposed to be a secret, Chaton, and a secret it shall remain.”

Adrien started to laugh, in pure and genuine joy. “Mari, you don’t know how much happiness this makes me feel!”

The two laughed at everything and nothing, not willing to care and not seeming to notice that they were still on the floor. They laughed out of pure happiness.

“Wait, does this mean—?” Adrien began to ask the inevitable question.

“No! Adrien, we don’t know anything, okay.”

“Marinette… are you… breaking the rules?”

“Adrien, I don’t want to lose to you… we don’t know anything. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“We don’t know anything. Only when we are truly alone, I’ll allow it. Okay? We have to be extra careful. We do not know anything.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Okay, up we go,” Marinette grunts as she pushes herself to stand, pulling Adrien up as well.

The door opens again to another pair of giggling teenagers, and as jumpy as she was, Marinette trips on her left foot and falls down on top of Adrien once more. The two were back to their previous position.

“Um…” Alya said, prolonging the m.

“Dude, Adrien, you’re killing it,” Nino says enthusiastically.

The pair of giggling teenagers that just walked in was now Alya and Nino.

The pair on the floor blush a bright red and stutter to explain themselves.

“This is not what it looks like! You see I trip and fall all the time!”

“We weren’t like this before! Definitely not!”

The two stop when they realised their voices were clashing with one another.

“Marinette fell for me,” Adrien was the first to speak after.

“Oh, shut up.” Marinette placed a hand on his face, using it to push herself up, ignoring Adrien’s muffled protests.

“That’s what you get,” she said, dusting herself off.

“I was only speaking the truth!” Adrien defended, pulling himself up.

“So, I’m guessing plan B worked?” Nino whispered to Alya.

Alya, who was smirkingly watching them, nodded, “Who knew that’s what it had to take.”

The couple secretly fist-bump as their two friends argue with one another about puns. Everything turned out how it was meant to be, Alya was proud to say.

* * *

On the very top of the Eiffel Tower was a small secret platform the two superheroines found and decided to make their secret spot. Filled with blankets and pillows, the two superheroes cuddled up in each other’s company, comforted with oversized hoodies and hot chocolate, as they watched a cliche rom-com on a tiny laptop screen.

Their kwamis were fast asleep on a pillow with cheese and cookies. Marinette leaned on Adrien’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. A steady rhythm, bringing her peace.

As the credits roll, Adrien asked, “Does this… make you happy as it does to me?”

“It’s everything and more,” Marinette says, leaning in closer and ruffling Adrien’s hair.

“Then, I’m glad… m’lady,” Adrien rests his head on hers.

In the middle of the quiet night, where stars could be seen from above as balls of gas and below as the Parisian citylights, Marinette could finally and truly say,

“I think I’ve found my balance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I finished this 40k+ words multi-chapter fic. I never imagined attracting people to read my story and getting above 1000 hits. For that, thank you and thank you for taking the time to read this fic. Believe it or not, this was my first multi-chapter fic I’ve ever completed. And, this has been the longest story I’ve written so far (I’m only just an amateur in writing (〃ω〃) ). So, I guess you can say this was an experimental write to see where I stand. I hope you enjoyed this story as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave your feedback and opinions in the comments! They are very much appreciated and needed to see where I can improve on and etc. 
> 
> Thank you once more for making it this far, I really really really appreciate it and all of you! Thank you!  
> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆


End file.
